


Foreign Lover

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Astrology, Biadore is NOT endgame, Drinking, Drug Withdrawal, F/F, Friendship, Love at First Sight, Medicinal Drug Use, Political Alliances, Politics, Rape Recovery, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smut, Traditional Astrology, Verbal Abuse, more tags could be added, social politics, they're all girls idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is divided into the zodiac signs, with strict plans and regulations on what each sign should do and how they should act. Adore Delano is the youngest ambassador for any zodiac sign to date, but is the world ready for her revolutionary ideas?





	1. Polish Remover

**Author's Note:**

> i normally don't like writing about real people, but since the drag persona is often kinda seperate, i'm guess i'm down. 
> 
> trixya shows up in second chapter so don't leave after they aren't in the first one thx

Adore is standing in line at the airport Starbucks. She taps her foot impatiently and cranes her neck to check how many people are in front of her. This is taking too long; she has places to be. She sighs and pulls out her phone, resigned to scrolling through Instagram while she waits.

“Skinny latte, as fast as they can make it!” Adore’s head snaps up at the harsh voice she'd recognize anywhere and she spins around, Instagram forgotten. A bald girl with a clipboard darts into line behind her. Adore squints and standing a few paces away from the bald girl, there she is.

Adore digs into her purse, pulls out her ID, and hands it to the bald girl. “Can you please get me a caramel macchiato and a bag of bagel bites? Oh my god, thanks.”

She snatches her ID back and runs out of line to the woman standing near the bald girl. Adore hadn't noticed before, but there's a small girl with blue hair too. Adore flashes them both a winning smile and turns to the first woman, hand outstretched.

“Oh, no you don't.” Before Adore can say anything, the woman cuts her off, glaring. “I've dealt with enough shit today. I'm not interested, so you can run on back to RuPaul and tell her to keep her to keep her escorts away from me.”

The blue-haired girl’s eyes widen at the word ‘escort’, and she looks Adore up and down. Adore scowls at her and crosses her arms over her chest. “I'm not an escort, I'm fucking Adore Delano!”

“I'll bet you're fucking Adore.” The woman smirks, but she seems more annoyed than amused. The blue-haired girl giggles, and Adore likes her less and less. “Leave me alone before I call security.”

“No, girl, oh my god.” Adore fishes her ID out again and hands it over. “I'm Adore Delano, the Libra ambassador, not a fuckin’ hooker!”

The woman skims over Adore’s ID and gives it back to her without showing the blue-haired girl, begrudgingly impressed. “Bianca Del Rio, Cancer ambassador. This is Laila, she's from that international intern program.”

“Hi!” Laila looks mortified about staring at Adore’s boobs earlier and will barely look her in the eye. Adore is definitely satisfied with that, and holds out her hand for Bianca again. This time, she takes it.

“Don't apologize. I guess I could look more professional.” Adore forgets to release Bianca’s hand, she's so starstruck.

“Don't worry, I didn't plan to,” Bianca says. She pulls her hand from Adore’s hold and barks at Laila. “Laila, take my bags to the registry and put them on the plane!”

Adore watches Laila grab all six suitcases, somehow managing to balance each one perfectly, and scurry away. She steals a glance at Bianca, so relaxed yet poised. From Bianca and Laila’s reaction, Adore knows she must look cheap in comparison. “Okay, I've been watching your speeches since I was thirteen. You're such an inspiration.”

“I guess that's why you're so young and prostitute-looking. Been invested in this business for a while?”

“Yeah! Ever since I saw it on the news. I'm actually, like, the youngest ambassador for any of the signs, ever.” Adore admits proudly.

“Yeah? How old are you now?”

“Twenty two.”

Bianca whistles. “And I thought twenty seven was a young time to start. I know kids your age who'd kill for a spot as my intern.”

Adore beams. “Are you excited about going back home for this year’s meetings?”

“Yeah, except for the crowds of interns I'll have to deal with. You're all so lucky to only be able to take one. But my assistant will take care of most of them.” The bald girl walks up, holding two steaming Starbucks cups and a full bag of bagel bites. “Speaking of, meet my assistant, Sasha Velour.”

Adore grins and takes her items from Sasha. “Thanks for buying my shit.”

“That's my job.” Sasha says teasingly. “Don't expect it again, though. I'm a Cancer, not a Libra.”

“Where's the rest of your team, Adore?” Bianca stops downing her latte long enough to raise a quizzical eyebrow. “You're required to have an intern, and as young and inexperienced as you are, you probably have an assistant.”

“I do, I do!” Adore chomps into her bagel bite, savoring the cream cheese. “Apparently my assistant, Roxxxy, knows the Gemini and Pisces assistants really well, and they're catching up. My intern, Ben DelaCreme, is doing some reading on other signs. At least, that's what I told her to do.”

Bianca rolls her eyes. “Just be glad Sasha was here, hon.”

The intercom crackles to life and interrupts any further conversation. “Please begin boarding for Flight 310, Exit 4. Please begin boarding for Flight 310, Exit 4. Please begin…”

“That's us!” Sasha absentmindedly takes Bianca and Adore’s trash from their hands. “I'm going to grab a seat with Shea and Naomi, unless you need me?”

“All good, Sasha.” Sasha smiles and walks away, tossing the garbage into a trash can on her way out. “You sitting with me and Courtney, Adore?”

Adore doesn't know if she can handle meeting two of her icons in one day without exploding from excitement. She unlocks her phone and curses. “Sorry, my ticket says I'm with Virgo and Scorpio.”

“You mean Jinkx and RuPaul? Lovable weirdo and faker of the year? Remember when I called you a whore for hire? Looking at you, that's exactly how Ru would see and treat you.” Adore knows Bianca is looking at her body again, and she's even more uncomfortable thinking of RuPaul doing it. “Come on, you're not serious.”

“But I don't wanna make someone else deal with that,” Adore argues.

“Someone else isn't as young and pretty as you. Besides, it'll probably be Alyssa, and she'll slap a bitch. Plus, she knows Jinkx.”

“Well, alright!” Adore swallows her last bagel bite, excited.

“Then let's get going, whore!” Bianca grabs Adore by the hand and they run off to the plane.

“You know, I'd be an amazing escort. I'm a Libra with a double Scorpio moon; I'm great at sex!”

***

As it turns out, Courtney and Adore switching seats displaces the Leo and Gemini ambassadors, Kim Chi and Raja. Raja sit with the Capricorn and Pisces ambassadors, Alyssa and Chad, leaving Kim with RuPaul and Jinkx.

Bianca reassures Adore with, “I already told you Ru has escorts, and she'd only hit on you because you look like one.”

Courtney, who looks a bit confused but goes along, adds, “And Jinkx is amazing, her personality just takes a little bit to get used to. You'll see once you meet them both.”

“See, Kim is already talking to Jinkx and Ru is reading a magazine. So innocent.” Bianca looks down at her ticket, then up at the plane. “We're taking my, Raja, and Kim’s old seats near the front.”

Courtney smiles at Adore as they follow Bianca. “I don't think we were formally introduced before you panicked about Kim and Ru. I'm Courtney Act, Aquarius ambassador.”

“Adore Delano, Libra ambassador.” Adore blushes. “Sorry, I don't know what that was about. I've been watching Ru’s speeches since I could walk, I'm not scared of her.”

“Well, what's not scary about someone almost three times your age making a move on you? Don't worry about Jinkx though, she's a sweetheart.”

“Okay.” Adore twirls her black hair around her finger and looks around at the various ambassadors, interns, and assistants. “Where's your intern?”

“Shea? She's over there with Sasha and legs.” Adore twists to see where Courtney is pointing and there's Sasha with a tall dark girl and an even taller girl whose legs barely fit into into the space between the seat in front of her. “They're such good friends.”

Adore watches Sasha lean against Shea’s shoulder. “Maybe something more?” She grins and nudges Courtney.

Courtney laughs. “Please, you know that's illegal. Besides, Shea has a fiancée.”

Adore rolls her eyes. “It's a dumb law though! Like, just because Libras and Scorpios are great in bed doesn't mean I have to whore myself out. Just because Shea is most compatible with other Air Signs doesn't mean she can't be with a Fire, Water, or Earth one.”

“Yeah, but she'll be happiest with one. That's why the laws are in place, to keep everyone happy and healthy. And Shea and her fiancée, Alexis, are really in love. Leave it alone and don't be creepy to Shea and Sasha.”

“Okay, I won't. I'm sure they're very happy together.” Adore bats her eyelashes at Courtney. “But while we're talking about how great Air Signs are together…”

“Ah! You slut!” Courtney giggles and pushes Adore away from her.

“Hey! Stop making out and get over here!” Bianca yells, waving from their seats. Courtney and Adore share a look, and Adore chases a shrieking Courtney towards Bianca.

“I didn't realize I had a blossoming romance on my hands.” Bianca lets Courtney climb over her to the window seat. Adore is left in the middle and climbs over Bianca too, grumbling.

“The wedding’s in December, you're invited.” Courtney links arms with Adore.

“Not after you just let me walk into having the middle seat! I'm breaking up with you.” Adore pulls her arm away from Courtney and sends her a wounded glance.

“Bianca already had the aisle, and there was no way I was taking the middle seat.” Courtney leaned forward to see Bianca better. “Hey Bea, the new kid thinks Sasha and Shea are a thing!”

“I just said they could've been cute!” Adore yelps.

Bianca laughs. “You aren't the only person who's considered that. But I've asked Sasha, and she says she'd rather grow her hair back out than be with Shea.”

“And you believed her? I mean, I don't think she's a liar, but I wouldn't tell the fucking Cancer ambassador about my illegal relationship.”

“Honey, Sasha and I have no secrets, work or personal. I'd believe her if she told me the sky was purple or that my makeup looks natural. There's no room for dishonesty with us.” Bianca pats Adore’s knee. “I've met Shea’s fiancée, and she's a lot, but she loves Shea. I'd drop it and let Shea have a happy engagement.”

“I'm not a homewrecker, I'm just pro inter-sign relationships! I won't fuck with Sasha and Shea, I promise.”

“You're pro inter-sign relationships?” Courtney asks. “That's kinda the hot debate with the other ambassadors right now, so have fun with that.”

“I'm for it, Courtney’s against,” Bianca says. She laces her fingers with Adore’s and raises her eyebrows. “Maybe we should be the new it couple instead of you and Courtney.”

“Mm, I could do that.” Adore cups Bianca’s chin with her other hand and kisses her cheek.

“Oh my god, I hate you both!” Courtney throws her complimentary magazine at Adore and Bianca.

“Hey, I just needed a new woman after you screwed me over with the middle seat. Bianca's my rebound.” Adore leans against Bianca.

“You bitch! How dare you use me like that!” Bianca shoves Adore away from her, trying to pass her snicker as an offended gasp.

“Sorry bout it!” Adore calls, and the plane takes off.

***

Adore says her goodbyes to Courtney and Bianca once the plane has landed. Sasha and Laila flock over to Bianca, and Shea hands Courtney her bags. Adore starts to look for her own team, wishing she'd kept a closer eye on them.

“Ben? Dela? Ben DelaCreme?” Adore struggles to balance her suitcases while she texts Ben with one hand to get over here now.

Adore dumps her bags on the ground and sits on the biggest one. Maybe she should've texted Roxxxy first, but she wasn't sure she'd answer. She looks up at the other teams meeting and heading outside the airport. God, Adore was gonna kill Ben and Roxxxy once they showed up.

“Hey, honey, why so sad?” Adore tries not to groan when she hears RuPaul. Best to get this out of the way now.

“Adore Delano, Libra ambassador. Not an escort and waiting till I get to the hotel to even consider getting laid.” Adore flashes her ID yet again. “So don't even think about telling me to smile more.”

“Oh! Sorry.” RuPaul looks a little surprised to be shot down so quickly, but unperturbed for the most part. “Well, if you don't mind me saying so, you still look upset.”

“Just worried my team doesn't respect me, since I'm so young and so… Libra. My fucking intern is older than me!” Adore stands up, feeling a little awkward to sit and vent while Ru stands. “Hey, where's your intern?”

“You mean Jade? I told her to do whatever she wants when she's not learning from the meetings. I've been in this long enough to take care of my own business instead of having an intern do it for me.”

“I'm kinda jealous,” Adore admits.

“Maybe you can have yours buy you more professional clothes,” Ru says with a chuckle. Adore laughs uncomfortably and tucks her exposed bra strap back under her shirt. “I'm headed to the hotel now. See you around.”

Adore shakes hands with Ru, and when she opens her hand, she sees a hotel key and note with “in case you change your mind ;)”. Adore rolls her eyes and walks over to the trash can to throw it out. She's right by the can when Ben runs up to her, out of breath.

“Sorry, I got a little turned around! There are so many people in this tiny airport.” Ben grabs two of Adore’s bags and brings them to her, then takes the other two for herself. “Is Roxxxy with you?”

“No. Oh my god, she's gonna kill us. That bitch scares me!” Adore snaps Ru’s room key in half and tosses it in the garbage. “Let's go.”

Luckily, Ben remembers where she spotted one of Roxxxy’s friends, and the trio isn't far from that spot. Adore and Ben take a moment to catch their breath, then walk over.

Roxxxy notices them and points, drawing her friends with her to meet Adore and Ben. “Alaska, Detox, this is Adore Delano and her intern, Ben DelaCreme. Team, this is Alaska and Detox, assistants to the Pisces and Gemini ambassadors.

“Nice to meet you, Adore.” Alaska shakes Ben’s hand. Roxxxy stifles a laugh.

“Ooh, this is awkward. I'm actually the intern; allow me to introduce Adore, Libra ambassador.” Ben gestures at Adore, who hasn't even bothered with the ID this time.

“Heyy.” Adore waves. “I know, I'm younger than her and I look like a messy slut.”

“Nothing wrong with looking like a slut.” Detox grins appreciatively at Adore. “Detox, and you must be great at politics to get this job so young.”

“Yeah, sorry I thought you were an intern.” Alaska agrees.

“No worries, I get it a lot. I can't wait to get to know you both better.” Adore smiles, surprised at how nice they were. “Roxxxy, let's go.”

“Bye bye! See you at the hotel!” Roxxxy blows a kiss to Alaska and Detox, snatches Adore’s bags, and leads the way to the rental car.

Adore slides into the passenger seat after helping Ben arrange a few suitcases in the trunk, then zones out while Roxxxy drives. She says her good nights to Ben, Roxxxy, and Ru’s assistant Jade Jolie, who is wandering the hotel in a cocktail dress, and locks her door behind her.

Adore barely manages to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and wash her face, then stumbles to the bed and collapses, still wearing her day clothes. She summons the energy to take off one shoe before falling into a dreamless sleep, exhausted by the long flight and ready for the day to be over and start the real work tomorrow.


	2. Gutter Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adore's first meeting, and shit gets real. 
> 
> tw: v mild drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never fear trixya stans, the girls are here

“Adore, we have to go!” Adore doesn't acknowledge Ben’s nervous shout, knowing full well that Roxxxy will have no qualms about going over the speed limit or hitting a few pedestrians on their way to the meeting.

Adore stares at the clothes spread around her room that she pulled out of her suitcase, too tired to properly hang them up and organize them the night before. Adore is definitely worried after her impression yesterday. Neither of the two options she has narrowed it down to feel right.

Ben yells for Adore again, this time followed by a car honk that almost certainly is from Roxxxy. Adore cringes and throws on her first choice, then grabs her clutch and runs to the car. She slides into the passenger side without a word, her outfit already looking subpar next to Ben’s coral wiggle dress and Roxxxy’s magenta pencil skirt.

When they get to the meeting hall, Bianca, Kim, and a girl with disproportionately huge blonde hair are standing outside. Adore walks over to them, Roxxxy and Ben not far behind. Bianca nudges Kim and the blonde, and they turn to greet Adore and her team.

“Adore, the Libra ambassador, right?” Kim asks. “I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Kim Chi, representing Leo.”

“I- yeah, that's me.” Adore blinks, surprised to finally be recognized. “Adore Delano, and my intern and assistant.”

“Roxxxy Andrews.” Roxxxy waves.

“Ben DeLaCreme!” Ben smooths out her dress. “I'm the intern, Roxxxy is the assistant.”

Kim shakes their hands and points to the blonde. “Meet my intern, Trixie Mattel.”

“Hey!” Trixie shakes Adore’s hand. “Oh my god, I love your outfits. I wish Leos got the pink aesthetic. Yellow is cute, but it's sure not pink.”

“Your jumpsuit is cute, Adore, but light pink? Doesn't really seem like your style,” Bianca adds.

“Well, you've known me for about a day, so do you really know my style?” Adore puts a hand on her hip. “I look sick in pink.”

“Of course honey, I'm sure you're sick in anything. But an off-the-shoulder candy heart pink jumpsuit is not what your personality says.” Bianca nods down at her own garment. “I wear dresses like this all the time because it looks nice and it says what I want it to about me.”

“Okay, you win, this isn't exactly my usual. But everything on the Libra market is either slutty or pink, and I can't show up to a political world meeting in a crop top and cutoffs!”

“She has a point, most of the Leo-oriented clothes are yellow or sporty,” Trixie says.

“Then don't buy it at a Leo or a Libra store! I got this dress from an Aquarius place, sewed on the Cancer peach trim, and got a matching fascinator and shoes. Just head to a Virgo store for something modest or a Gemini one for a subtler sexy. Try to think outside the box,” Bianca snaps.

“Hey, you'll see just how far outside the box I think once we're at that oval table.” Adore lightly pushes Bianca.

“I'll believe that when I see it.” Bianca grabs Adore’s wrist and pushes her hand back at her.

“Speaking of, we should probably go inside now.” Kim breaks off the conversation she was having with Ben to check her phone. “The meeting starts in ten.”

“Fuck!” Adore pulls away from Bianca for real. “I am not being late for this!”

Roxxxy is already headed to the door. She holds it open for Kim, Trixie, Bianca, Ben, and Adore, though she lets go right as Adore is stepping through and passes next to her. Adore glares at Roxxxy and pulls ahead to catch up with the others.

“I'm gonna touch up my face,” Bianca says, stopping when they pass a restroom. “Tell Sasha to text me to join you in five minutes.”

“Oh, I need to check my makeup too! I can tell my eyelash is falling off.” Kim breaks off from the group too. “Trixie, you know what to do.”

Trixie flashes Kim a peace sign and continues on with Adore. “So, you excited?”

“Yeah, totally! Also kinda terrified.” Adore laughs. “You?”

“Yeah, I just wish I got to say what I think, but interns are only allowed to listen.” Trixie shrugs.

“I only interned for two years at the Libra government, but that drove me crazy!”

“You interned for two- you are so lucky. You know you're super lucky, right?” Trixie nearly stops in her tracks.”

“I know, I know, but it's mostly hard work. I haven't even have a part-time job before because I've spent all my time studying and working towards this job. I could only afford ramen noodles and the cheap Libra clothes, aka the whorish ones, while I was in college. I guess that actually helped develop my style.” Adore smirks at Trixie. “Got me some pussy, though.”

“Oh my god, you're gonna make us look like those creepy politicians, stop!” Trixie giggles.

“Oh, RuPaul already has that covered.” Adore holds open the door to the meeting room for Trixie. “By the way, I know you said you like pink, but you look cute in yellow too- ow!” Adore smacks into Trixie, who hasn't moved a muscle, on her way inside. “What the fuck?”

“You can't say fuck, we might be on TV,” Roxxxy says, her and Ben breezing by Trixie and Adore.

“Go tell Sasha to text Bianca.” Adore glowers at Roxxxy, then switches her attention back to Trixie. “Seriously, why are you just standing there?”

Adore follows Trixie’s gaze to a platinum blonde in possibly the most hideous dress Adore has ever seen. She's looking at a file boredly, smoke trailing from her cigarette into an air vent to poison the rest of the building. Adore hopes no one who works here is allergic to cigarette smoke.

“She's cute, you should go talk to her.” Adore reaches up to physically turn Trixie's face to her and break her focus from the smoking woman.

“No! Look, she's in green, that means she's a Taurus!” Trixie whisper-shouts, her eyes darting back and forth between Adore and the other woman.

“I don't give a shit and if she does, she's garbage and not worth it!” Adore propels Trixie to the woman and taps her on the shoulder. “Hey, I'm Adore Delano, Libra ambassador, and this is Trixie Mattel, Leo intern.”

“Hi!” The woman pulls her cigarette away from her mouth. “Katya Zamo for short, Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova for long. Taurus ambassador.” She flashes Adore a charming grin, and Adore, feeling her status as the one with the prettiest smile going down to this woman, retaliates with an even brighter one. Katya’s smile widens, and she and Adore stare at each other, smiling until their faces hurt, until Adore hears Trixie's voice.

“Uh, hi.” Adore was planning to break eye contact first, but Katya whips around when she hears Trixie speak.

Adore watches Trixie and Katya gazing at each other, totally enraptured. When they still don't move after ten seconds, Adore checks her phone. She still has time to meet the other ambassadors. “Okay, have fun, I'm going away now.”

Adore leaves Trixie and Katya alone and walks over towards the more crowded end of the table to make introductions. It's easy to remember the ambassadors and their signs, especially when she grew up watching some like Sharon and Chad on TV. The interns and assistants are harder to remember, and soon Adore’s head is swimming with names— Tatianna, Nina, Farrah, Valentina, and Naomi, to name a few.

Kim enters, and Adore glances over the shoulder of the intern talking to her now, Miss Fame, to see if Bianca is back too. She feels a flash of disappointment when she doesn't. Not that Adore considers herself an introvert, but it might be nice to see a friendly face amongst all these strangers.

Then Bianca pushes through the doors, but not alone. Laila is right behind her, along with a horde of other interns. Thankfully, these ones have name tags.

“We ready to start, ladies?” Bianca twirls a pen and tosses it to an intern whose name tag reads ‘Jujubee’. “She's doing the minutes.”

The rest of the ambassadors find their name plates and sit behind them. Adore is in between Raja and Courtney, the other two Air Signs. Courtney touches her hand reassuringly. Adore breathes out, unsure of if she's more excited or nervous. The interns stand near the walls, and the meeting begins.

***

As soon as the floor is open, Raven, the Aries ambassador, comes for Bianca over how she, Sharon, and Kim were treated at the airport. Tatianna, the Sagittarius intern, adds that she travels often and never has a problem at an airport that isn't run by Pisces, Scorpio, or Cancer, the Water Signs.

Bianca argues that she isn't respected at Fire Sign establishments, and that Raven should just get to the real issue, the ongoing tension between the Fire and Water Signs. Adore tries to remain alert, even as the uninvolved Earth and Air Signs around her start to zone out.

“Aries isn't gonna drop this until you change your process for a citizenship card!” By now, Sharon, Chad, Kim, and RuPaul have come to a compromise, and everyone is waiting for Bianca and Raven to finish hashing it out.

“And I said nothing is getting changed until we get our population down! There are already enough people here, the last thing we need is more, especially when you all have a perfectly good country of your own.” Bianca looks calmly at Raven, in no rush to finish.

“Fine. Reduce the international mailing restrictions from your country to mine and we'll call it even.” Raven leans against her chair, palms on the table. She and Bianca have an intense staring match, until finally Bianca scribbles something on a document and slides it to Raven.

“Done, if you do the same.” Raven nods, already signing, and holds up the now official agreement for Miss Fame to take.

Katya, Jinkx, and Alyssa immediately take the floor to discuss whether they should lower taxes or not, now that the reconstruction after the earthquake that wrecked the Earth Signs is finished. Katya won't budge on her idea of lowering taxes for Taurus and Capricorn but not Virgo, which Jinkx strongly objects to.

Once the three finally decide to lower all of their taxes by three percent, Raven and Raja start a heated argument over Aries to Gemini importation. Adore is already half asleep. Courtney is subtly messing with her hairstyle in a handheld mirror.

Adore knows that it's not just exciting social change, and there's money and power to be traded, which she's fine with. Excited, even. But it's much less exciting when it's not about her.

Adore watches Raja talk. She's gorgeous, even prettier than Courtney. She's also passionate, leaning forward with her nails digging hard enough into the table to leave indents. She's wearing Raven down, constantly wheedling and compromising. Raja manages to win Raven over and relaxes back into her chair. Adore winks and makes a “call me” gesture. Raja blows a kiss.

Adore realizes that the floor is open and jumps on the opportunity. “Hey, so I have an issue with the, like, clothing industry and the, um, aesthetics it's created for each sign. The colors each sign has now, or the stereotypical message of the clothes, like how the Virgo clothes are modest or the Libra is slutty.”

“To be fair, you were just flirting with me.” Raja points out while scribbling her number on her business card. She slides it to Adore.

“But Adore’s saying that while a lot of signs fall into these stereotypes, not all do. Just because Adore happens to be a slutty Libra, doesn't mean I'm a matronly Virgo,” Jinkx says.

“Whoa, back it up. Anyway, I also mean that it's not versatile for different events or jobs. This jumpsuit is the most professional Libra outfit I can find.” Adore slips Raja’s card into her bra as casually as she can.

“Adore, what you're saying makes sense, but there's nothing anyone here can do about it. We handle relationships and affairs between countries, not companies.” RuPaul strokes the fabric of her own dress. “I'm sure Sharon would also love to trade outfits, and I'm tired of black, but that's not something we can deal with right now.”

“Orange is getting blasé.” Sharon rests her hand on her chin and eyes RuPaul’s black dress. “But honestly, there's bigger shit to do.”

Adore bites her lip. She had always known that crying too easily would always be a problem in the field she wanted to go into, but she had hoped it wouldn't happen on her first day.

“Hey, Adore knows that. She's probably just telling you so you can go bitch to the government in your own country. She's probably leading up to something bigger.” Bianca shuts Ru and Sharon up, but Adore knows it won't last long.

Adore takes advantage of Bianca’s free throw and starts talking. “Bianca is right. The topic I'm leading up to is inter-sign relationships.”

Adore instantly feels the energy in the room shift. Everyone is tenser. One of Bianca's interns drops her book.

“Well, I'm all for it,” Katya says at last. She's looking right at Trixie.

“I'm not!” Kim says, and behind her, Trixie looks like the protagonist of a teen drama who's been denied her true love. Adore notices Katya’s intern, Valentina, glancing between her clipboard and the two, but she doesn't say anything.

“I think as long as both people are happy, it doesn't matter what their signs are.” Adore shrugs. “It'd reduce the amount of arranged marriages and unreported domestic violence due to the signs of the partners, too.”

“But the reason domestic violence is so low these days is because of the restrictions. If Bianca and I were together, we'd kill each other, but since my choices are just the people I'd be best with, it's unlikely my wife and I would fight.” Courtney snaps her mirror shut.

“Even if there were more outbreaks of violence, they'd be reported and shut down quicker because the stigma of reporting someone you should be compatible with would be gone,” says Chad.

“Mm, that might stop some abusers who do it now knowing they can usually get away with it.” Alyssa nods along.

“Would this interfere with the law of trying to have a baby born into a sign depending on if you're in that sign’s country?” Sharon taps her nails on the table. “That law helps with population control, and it's broken enough by Scorpio and Aries.”

“What about encouraging prostitution? A lot of people won't sleep with a prostitute if they're a different sign type, even without strings attached, but would inter-sign relationships normalize that?” Kim asks. Raja’s card feels like it's burning Adore’s skin.

“Why do we keep ending up here?” Adore mutters. “Look, I'm from a rough neighborhood. I've known a lot of prostitutes, and only a couple clients have turned them down for their sign. If anything, this would discourage prostitution, because people might think there's nothing separating them from a real relationship with the worker anymore.”

“You'd know all about prostitution,” Courtney says under her breath. Adore kicks her beneath the table.

“That could encourage people who stalk sex workers then.” Kim’s face looks worried, but Adore isn't buying it. “All citizens deserve safety.”

“I don't think the domestic violence or prostitution rates will change drastically, at least for Cancers or Libras,” Bianca says. “And stalking laws are a separate issue.”

“What I'm most concerned about is whether inter-sign couples should be allowed to raise children. Especially if Sharon is right and couples aren't required to try for a baby with a certain sign.” Raja looks around the room, making eye contact with Sharon and then Adore. “I wouldn't be where I am today if my parents weren't both Air Signs.”

“Absolutely not. Different signs could treat each other well, but they could not handle a child,” says Jinkx. “I'm okay with inter-sign couples, but parenting is delicate and certain signs aren't equipped to raise and take care of others.”

“The parenting book market would surge,” Bianca says wryly.

“If the child was one of their sign types, I think they could do it.” Ru looks bored, and Adore doesn't doubt she's had this conversation before.

“Children are hard for anyone. I think all that needs to happen is for the parents to hire a nanny who is the same sign type as their child, and that is only if they're truly struggling.” Katya is fiddling with her hair with one hand and gesturing with the other. Trixie is transfixed.

“It's five o’ clock!” Roxxxy announces, cutting off Raven, who was about to jump in.

“We can continue tomorrow.” Bianca stands up and one intern hands her her coat while another gives her her purse. “Sasha, call QNN and make sure they cover our next meeting.”

Adore gets up too and scans over all the moving people in the room for Roxxxy and Ben. Roxxxy is standing by the door and Ben is a few feet away earring a granola bar. Adore waves goodbye to Bianca and Courtney, trails her fingers down Raja's arm, then pulls Ben behind her to meet Roxxxy and leave.

***

The ride back is much longer because of traffic, and Adore is exhausted but filled with adrenaline at the same time when she gets back to the hotel. She stumbles over to the built-in bar for a beer. Something scratches her chest when she sits down, and Adore remembers Raja's card in her bra. She pulls it out and transfers the number on it to her phone.

Adore must spend a while staring at her phone, wondering if she should text or not, because the bartender pats her hand and smiles at her. “Text her, life is short.”

Adore bites her thumb, deliberating, then opens her messages.

_ADORE: hey where's ur room_

_RAJA: 113_

_RAJA: Wear something sexy_

_ADORE: no fuck you_

_ADORE: actually most of my clothes are so ok_

  
Adore puts her bottle and some money down on the counter and thanks the bartender, then sprints back to her room to slip into something more comfortable. She chooses a pink mesh top, black bralette, and ripped leopard print jeans, tosses her jumpsuit on the floor, and sprints out.

Adore is on her way past room 105 when she hears faint sobbing from inside. The door is open a few inches, and she peers in. Trixie's trembling blonde hair is visible even from the doorway, though her face is buried in a pillow. Adore’s phone buzzes.

_RAJA: Hey where are you?_

Adore looks from her phone to Trixie, then softly closes the door and runs the few feet over to Raja's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagined the bartender as milk. it just fits. and she's a cancer. 
> 
> don't forget to love me!


	3. Dirty After-Dark Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and Raja get it the fuck on
> 
> tw for sexxxxxx

Adore gives herself a moment to get composed, then swipes a hand through her hair and knocks on Raja’s door. She shivers and rubs her cold arms through the mesh, wishing she'd brought at least a flannel. Once Raja opens the door and sees her though, it's all worth it. Adore brushes past an open-mouthed Raja and sits on the edge of the bed.

“I feel underdressed,” Raja says, walking over to Adore.

“At least I can see through your robe. Still sexy.” Adore pulls lightly on the silky fabric of Raja’s sleeve.

“Right, before we do this, you know that we have to fill out that whole form that says we're both consenting adults and this won't affect our political decisions and we have to tell Human Resources?” Raja starts to massage Adore’s shoulders.

“We'll do that tomorrow. Just fuck me!” Adore knows she's whining, but she wants Raja and that translucent robe isn't making things any easier.

Raja lets go of Adore’s shoulders and steps in front of her. She keeps moving forward until she's on her hands and knees between Adore’s legs and Adore’s pushed herself farther onto the bed to give Raja room. Raja shifts so that her hands are on either side of the mattress by Adore’s head and leans down to kiss her neck, then her collarbone. “Well, what turns Adore on?”

Adore shudders and wraps her arms around Raja’s chest, curving into the kisses. “Pull my hair. Tie me up and blindfold me,” she murmurs into Raja's ear.

Raja lets go of Adore and reaches into a suitcase to retrieve a few cords of velvety red rope. She pushes Adore against the bedpost and slides a hand up Adore’s top to stroke the skin underneath, then takes it off and unclasps the bralette. She pins one of Adore’s wrists to the end of the post and ties it in place, then does the same to the other.

Adore raises her eyebrows at the rope. “You're prepared.”

“You're a talker.” Raja places a hand on Adore’s bare chest, pressing her down, and tangles her other hand in Adore’s hair to capture her mouth in a kiss. Raja ties a scrap of velvet over Adore’s eyes, pulls away quickly and gives Adore’s hair a hard tug, then trails her mouth down Adore’s torso.

Raja takes only moments to undo Adore’s jeans and then they're completely off. Adore didn't feel like wearing panties, especially since they'd be removed so quickly, and her wet vagina is completely exposed.

Raja wastes no time in hooking Adore’s legs over her shoulders and holds Adore’s hips up with her hands. She licks Adore’s clit once, then again, and again. Adore whimpers as Raja starts to suck on her clit, occasionally teasing with her tongue, faster and faster. Adore’s hands tighten into fists against the bedframe. Raja circles the clit one more time, and that's Adore’s breaking point.

Raja puts Adore down after the orgasm and lies down on top of Adore. She pulls Adore’s head to the side by her hair and sucks on her collarbone, rubbing one of Adore's breasts as she does so.

Raja yanks Adore’s hair one more time, then holds her hips up again. This time, Raja focuses on Adore’s vagina and licks around the hole. She inserts the tip of her tongue inside, then slips it out, then puts it back in, more this time. Raja puts more of her tongue in, then out, faster each time. She licks the vulva and goes in for more.

“Oh my god, faster, faster!” Adore gasps, struggling against her bonds. Raja starts sucking the sensitive skin around Adore’s hole as she pushes in and out. Adore moans and cums, the liquid running down her legs and onto the sheets.

Raja lowers Adore, but doesn't completely stop, this time combining the clitoral and vaginal stimulation. She alternates between sucking and licking each, her tongue designing expert patterns around Adore’s labia. Adore is panting and her legs are trembling as they dig harder into Raja with every lick. Finally, Raja slides her tongue as far up Adore as it can go, and Adore orgasms for the third time that night.

Adore falls back onto the bed, panting, while Raja undos her wrists and the blindfold. She flops onto her side and faces Raja. “Your turn. What are you into?”

“Oh, I was just gonna finish myself off,” Raja admits. “Don't worry, just relax.”

“No, I wanna fuck you! I'm not some spoiled pillow princess.” Adore protests. “Unless you really don't want me to.”

Raja looks into Adore’s eyes for a few moments, gaging whether she really does want to. “Alright, I'm down.”

“Then let's get that robe off.” Adore unties Raja’s robe and strokes the now bare skin. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Just talk dirty. Talk dirty to me, that's it.”

“No problem, sweetheart.” Adore pushes Raja flat on the bed and straddles her hips. She lowers herself and grinds her pussy against Raja's. “I bet you've dreamed about this before, getting to fuck a real Libra who knows what she's doing, haven't you?”

Adore nibbles Raja's earlobe, still grinding, and goes down to suck her neck. “You wanted me since we first met, didn't you? You should've seen me at the airport, I was barely wearing more than when I came here,” Adore whispers in between leaving Raja light hickeys.

Adore licks one of her fingers and slowly inserts it inside Raja. “You're already out of breath, baby. I'm just that good.” She pushes her finger in and out a few times, then adds another and pushes a little faster. “I like women who are all that and know it, that's why I want you so much. I guess you just like opinionated whores.”

Adore takes her fingers out and grinds on Raja again. Raja’s nails are scratching Adore’s back as she squirms and gasps. Adore pushes Raja's legs farther apart and slips her fingers back inside. She uses her other hand to rub and circle Raja's clit while her first two fingers continue to thrust. “Fuck, you're so wet. You're so fucking sexy. I'm so turned on by you right now.”

Adore feels Raja orgasm and hears her moans. She pulls out, licks another finger, and starts to touch around the hole. “Think you can handle three?”

Raja nods, breathless, and Adore slowly puts her third finger in, giving Raja time to get used to the burn before she starts to thrust again. Adore’s fingers push inside Raja, getting into a rhythm. “Oh fuck, babe. Mm, yes! Fuck!” She speeds up her thrusts and massaging of Raja's clit, turned on by the whimpers and cries from Raja. “Fuck, Raja!”

Raja cums again. Adore takes her fingers out and kisses Raja's neck. “I'm gonna pee, be right back.”

“Hurry up, I need to too!”

Adore comes out of the bathroom and tosses her clothes into a pile by the door, then collapses onto the bed. She doesn't care enough to clean up the stains, and Raja falls onto the bed right beside her, not caring either. Exhausted, Adore snuggles into Raja's side and drifts to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, if you were wondering, women can orgasm more than once per night and clit/vag ones are different. adore and raja know how to treat their ladies


	4. All Eyes On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore experiences being on live TV!

Adore is jolted from her peaceful sleep by Raja shaking her. “Ugh, what the fuck? What time is it?” She rubs her eyes and stretches, glaring at Raja and everything else unfortunate enough to be in her line of sight.

“It's seven o’clock,” Raja says while she folds her robe. Adore squints at the time on Raja's phone.

“Why'd you wake me up then?” Adore throws a pillow over her head. Raja pulls it away.

“Adore, we have work!”

“I usually get up at like eight! I need my beauty sleep.” Adore buries her face in the dip between Raja's neck and shoulder, not to be deterred.

“That's so fucking wrong.” Raja stands up. “Well, you need to shower this morning, so it's probably better you're up now.”

“Can't I just put on perfume or something?” Adore groans and pulls herself up.

“Oh my god, go.”

Adore takes her shower as slowly as she can and uses each of Raja's fancy products. If she's gonna be up this early, she's gonna treat herself. She emerges forty minutes later in a towel hat and face mask.

“Finally!” Raja darts past Adore and slams the door behind her.

Adore laughs to herself and makes a hazelnut mocha coffee with Raja's Keurig. She looks around the small room and spots her clothes tossed in a corner. She walks over and sifts through. None of it screams professional woman.

“Raja! Raja, can I wear some of your clothes to work?” Adore bangs on the bathroom door.

“Don't you have clothes?” Raja yells back.

“But I'll look like a hooker!” Adore downs her coffee. “Please? Pleeeeeease?”

“You are so high maintenance,” Raja grumbles, pushing the door open. “And you used one of my face masks!”

“I'm fucking worth it, bitch.” Adore heads to the sink to wash her mask off. “Pick something nice for me!”

“All my stuff is purple though!” Raja tosses on a violet sweater and black pants. “I have a white button up?”

“Perfect.” Adore snaps on her bra and tucks Raja's blouse into her leopard print jeans.

“You're wearing that?” Raja asks while she blow dries her hair.

“Yeah, it's like politics meets Adore Delano chic. Can I use your makeup?” Adore rifles through Raja's makeup bag, her own hair still wet and scraggly.

“Sure, why not. We have super different foundation, contour, and concealer though.”

“Never mind, I'll just put my shit on when I get there.”

“Good. Anyways, you just look a little cheap for a televised international conference.” Raja bounces her hair and offers the blowdryer to Adore, who refuses.

“Wait, it's televised? Well, I want everyone to see me for who I really am when I go to this meeting.” Adore opens up the room service menu.

“You certainly look like you're going to one kind of meeting.” Adore shrieks and throws the menu at Raja.

“You bitch! Buy me some Poptarts and maybe I'll forgive you.”

“Oh, she's expensive.”

“You'd better believe it.” Adore checks the time. “We have like thirty more minutes, so maybe I'll go get my makeup bag. But I don't want anyone to see me in your room!”

“You know we have to sign a whole form, talk to HR, and probably make an official statement about this, right? Everyone is gonna know.” Raja starts doing her own makeup.

“Yeah, but I don't want people to see me doing it! Like I know about the Alaska-Sharon scandal, but I'd never wanna catch them together.” Adore checks outside through the peephole.

“Oh, that was intense. They were a power couple though.” Raja opens the room door and pushes Adore through.

“Hey, what the hell?” Adore catches her balance before she falls and sends Raja a wounded look.

“You need to get ready, hon. I'll have the food sent to your room. See you at work.” Raja closes the door.

Adore runs back to her room the long way, grateful for the Poptarts she sees on her bed when she enters. She grabs some neon pink pumps, puts on her face as fast as she can, and leaves for Roxxxy’s car with the Poptarts.

“You look cute,” Roxxxy says while she unlocks the car. Adore doesn't want to admit it, but her confidence is boosted by the rare compliment from Roxxxy.

“Really?” Ben grimaces apologetically. “Sorry Adore, it just seems inappropriate for politics.”

“Not everyone can pull off those flouncy Libra looks, Ben. Adore is rocking the alternative Libra lifestyle.” Roxxxy revs the engine while Ben and Adore climb into their seats.

“You'd better not be calling me a whore or prostitute or shit. I can't even fucking count how many times I've been called those.” Adore pokes Roxxxy with her purse.

“So, how's Raja doing?”

Ben gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. Adore chokes on her Poptart. “Oh my god! Actually, do you have that form, ‘cause it'd be great if I could just fill that out now.”

“Yeah, look in my briefcase.” Roxxxy swerves right as Adore picks up the case and she smacks herself in the head with it.

“Ow! Oh, here it is.” Adore signs the paper and tucks it back in the briefcase. “Roxxxy, find Raja and have her sign this when you get inside.”

“Okay.” Roxxxy drives in silence for a few minutes, then pulls into a parking spot. “Before we get out, just know there's reporters and cameras everywhere.”

“No problem! I wish they filmed more of our meetings.” Adore gets out of the car. She's already smiling for the cameras.

Ben and Roxxxy are living too, and Ben lets a reporter follow her inside for an interview. Roxxxy waves over Alaska and Detox, who've just arrived with their bosses, Chad and Raja. Adore makes brief eye contact with Raja, then turns to the reporter trying to grab her attention and leads her inside.

“Hey, I'm Charlie Hides with QNN, and accompanying me today is the youngest Libra ambassador ever, Adore Delano!” Adore grins at the camera, then at Charlie. “Now Adore, youngest Libra ambassador in history. How does that feel?”

“I'm actually the youngest ambassador for any sign before, and I feel fu- freaking awesome!” Adore pumps a fist in the air.

“And with you being so young, how was sleeping with Raja, one of the oldest ambassadors?”

Adore’s smile slips a little, though she tries to keep it on. “I'd prefer to keep that private, actually.”

“Do you think the restrictions on ambassadors sleeping together are strict enough?”

Adore straightens up a little, relieved to be talking something closer to politics. “You know, there's actually not a lot of hoops to jump through right now, and that might not be a good thing. Raja and I had no alliances or agreements attached, but politicians in the future may and that should be dealt with before the fact.”

“Uh huh. Now I've heard you're very pro inter-sign relationships. How does that translate into sex?”

“Oh god, well, there's never been any laws against it before and I don't think there should be now. The main problem with inter-sign sex is certain signs being taken advantage of, exploited, or trafficked, usually Libras or Scorpios.” Adore tosses her damp hair over her shoulder, her smile fixed in place.

“Adore, there you are. Sorry Charlie, Adore and I have some business to attend to.” Bianca startles Adore by putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, of course. Feel free, Bianca.” Charlie waves goodbye, then turns back to the camera. “That was Adore Delano, people! Next up, Alyssa Edwards.”

“Sorry to butt in, but I wasn't sure how much experience you've had with the press and Charlie is really clever. Your last answer was perfect , but her next question probably would've twisted it.” Bianca drags Adore away by the arm.

“It's okay. I'm usually good with cameras, just depends on the reporter too.” Adore glances back at Charlie, who's now talking to Alyssa and her intern. “How'd she find out about me and Raja so fast? And my stances on inter-sign shit.”

“Little Miss Capricorn has been blabbing to every news station she can get to.” Bianca gets Adore a safe distance away and lets go.

“Alyssa?” Adore asks.

“No, her intern. Don't know her name, but she's always high and always talking.”

“Oh shit, Laganja! We went to college together. She's probably so pissed that she's an intern and I'm an ambassador.” Adore glances back and recognizes Laganja’s exaggerated hand gestures.

“She just wants attention.” Bianca shakes her head. “It's unprofessional.”

“Yeah, well, that's why I'm here and she's not.” Adore bites her thumb and looks at the few in the room who've escaped the press.

“Well, you kind of are too.” Bianca leans against the table.

“What? I am not!”

“You fucked Raja on your first day and you're wearing ripped leopard jeans to one of the most important international meetings in the world.” Bianca snorts.

“Look, me and Raja are a private thing. And at least I've worked my ass off for this! Laganja was stoned the entire time we were in college.” Adore puts a hand on her hip.

“Okay. By the way, I can see your bra.” Bianca pulls out her phone and texts something to Sasha.

“Huh?” Adore looks down at her shirt and realizes it's partially see through. She groans and turns her head back up. From the corner of her eye, she sees Trixie sitting alone and wearing a dark yellow blazer. “Thanks for the help anyways.”

Adore crosses the room and sits on the table next to Trixie. “Hey, I'm really sorry, but can I please borrow your blazer?”

Trixie hands it over to Adore without question. “It might be too big, I have bigger tits than you.”

“That's fine. Look, it matches my pants.” Adore leaves the blazer unbuttoned and kicks her leg out.

“Cute! It matches my shoes, but my outfit still works by itself.” Trixie pushes her hair out of her face so she can see Adore better. “You nervous about being filmed?”

“If you mean I'm nervous about saying fuck on live TV, yeah.” Adore wonders why Trixie's hair is so messy, then remembers her crying last night. She tries to think of a way to subtly ask what was happening, but settles with: “Hey, are you okay?”

“With being on TV? Honey, the cameras love me and I love the cameras. We're gonna get married and have three kids and a dog and a messy divorce that ends with me shooting myself.”

Adore laughs and fiddles with the blazer. “No, but like, I was on my way to Raja's last night and—“

“Wait, why were you going to Raja's?”

“Oh, you haven't heard? Whatever, someone else’ll bring it up the moment I open my mouth during the conference. Anyways girl, I saw you crying and you don't have to tell me shit, just are you okay?”

Trixie purses her lips and stares into space. “Yeah, don't worry, I'm as good as I've ever been.”

“Party.” Adore’s eyes look down from Trixie's and she coughs. “Trixie, I took your coat ‘cause Bianca says you can see all my business through this shirt, but, uh, you can kinda see yours right now and you've got way more, so you can have the blazer back.”

“No, keep it. You're gonna be scrutinized way more than me and no offense, but your image isn't too great yet. Besides, maybe I wanna impress someone.”

“Oh yeah? Who?” Adore glances to the door right as Katya walks in and it all clicks. Why Trixie was crying, why she gave Adore her blazer, why Katya is rearranging the seating so she's sitting right across from Kim, who Trixie will be standing behind.

Adore changes the conversation so Trixie doesn't have to answer. “Whoever she is, she definitely can't resist your body. Look at those curves!”

Trixie flips her hair and blows a few kisses to Adore, Katya, and Bianca, who’s now failing to drag a reluctant Courtney away from Charlie the reporter. Katya finishes messing with the nameplates and goes to Adore and Trixie.

“Nice shirt, Trixie.” Trixie raises her eyebrows slightly at Adore when Katya indiscreetly checks her out and compliments her, and Adore shrugs and wraps the blazer around herself tighter.

“You too. I love the patterns. Very corrupt politician meets drunk graphic designer chic.” Katya cackles and grabs Trixie's arm.

“Adore!” Courtney is shouting from a few meters away. “Get over here!”

“Bye!” Adore was feeling left out by Trixie and Katya anyway, and it's nice to have Courtney hug her.

“I can't believe you decided to try and cover up by stealing an intern’s blazer that doesn't even fit you.” Bianca holds out Adore’s arm to see how much bigger than her the coat is. “It barely hides your bra anyway!”

“Hey, I'm trying!” Adore runs her fingers through her hair, which is almost dry, and arranges part of it over her chest.

“It's okay, big coats are in right now.” Courtney spins around in her own coat until she has to lean against Bianca for support. “Or they will be once the news sees me wearing one.”

Bianca waits for Courtney to catch her breath, then pushes her away. “Everyone knows politicians are the real trendsetters.”

“Charlie from QNN thinks so! She also said that I handled every issue super well last year and asked what I was gonna do for Aquarius this time.” Courtney adjusts her blazer, then Adore’s, so they match.

“She managed to squeeze in how good a job I've done for Cancer the last nine years while I was trying to get you away from the cameras.” Bianca checks her phone. “It's almost time.”

“Lucky! She asked how sleeping with Raja was and about inter-sign relationships when she interviewed me.” Trixie's blazer falls off one of Adore's shoulders.

“Ooh, tough draw.” Courtney winces.

“Well, you did do her on your first day, right after preaching the merits of inter-sign relationships for an hour. It's the press, what'd you expect?” Bianca leads the way to their seats as the other ambassadors and reporters start streaming into the room.

“I didn't think everyone would know that fast! How did Laganja even find out?” Adore sits down and twists to see Bianca.

“Probably my intern, Violet.” Adore twists the opposite direction when she hears Raja. “She loves drama, and she's next door to me.”

“Tell her to go fuck herself. No, that's not professional. Tell her to respect her fucking boss’s privacy.” Adore leans back in her chair until she's wobbling on it's back two legs.

“Oh, I already have.”

“Shut up! They're filming now!” Courtney hisses to Adore and Raja. Adore’s chair falls back to all four legs.

Bianca nods at the cameras, and they start rolling. She stands up, smooths out her dress, and speaks. “Ambassadors, let's begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll never be able to write about bianca without hearing jinkx imitating her during sex ever again
> 
> pls validate me !


	5. Hit The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore crosses paths with celebrity!

Adore feels like she's filming a movie. Cameras are everywhere. Every passive aggressive comment Sharon makes, every clearly aggressive thing Raven says, they'll capture, and Adore knows how she looks on TV is almost as important as her policies if she wants I get anything done. So, maybe this isn't actually the perfect day to wear ripped leopard print jeans, a see through blouse, neon pumps, and a Leo blazer that's too big for her.

Adore exhales softly while Bianca makes a few opening statements and thinks back to the last meeting. Conflicts, taxes, importation, clothing, and relationships. That means they'll probably continue with relationships, and QNN will eat it right up. Adore drags her fingers through her hair and drops her hand onto the table.

“The floor is open.” Adore sees the cameras shift from Bianca to cover the entire room.

“Thank you, Bianca.” Raven nods to Bianca. “Now, last time, we ended while discussing inter-sign relationships, specifically how legalizing these couples would affect children they might have.” Adore chews on her lip and watches Raven. “I'm sure Sharon and Kim will agree with me when I say that Fire Signs are by far the most intense and volatile signs, and it'd be difficult for a different sign type to coexist with a Fire Sign as a spouse or parent.”

“What did you just say right then?” Alyssa bristles. “Other signs aren't too weak to handle you!”

“I don't mean Fire Signs are better than others, but we have a more intense energy that other signs usually aren't prepared for.” Raven points to Raja. “She has verve too, but it's way different than mine and I'd overpower hers if we were to have a relationship.”

“I would never let a partner completely overpower my personality, even you, Raven.” Raja grins back at her.

“Adore would definitely know that.” Adore cracks her neck whipping her head around to stare at Courtney. Courtney shrugs and looks back at Raven.

Adore resists the urge to stab Courtney’s foot with her stiletto. “No! I don't get overwhelmed, and anyway Raja is a Gemini! We're both Air Signs, so it doesn't matter!”

“While we're on the subject though, can we decide on some stricter policies on having intercourse with another official?” Jinkx says.

“Yeah, and include interns and assistants as well as ambassadors.” Katya throws Trixie a wink.

“And interns or assistants sleeping with other interns or assistants?” Chad asks.

“Chad, why would you care? Isn't it the same as an ambassador sleeping with an ambassador?” Sharon says flatly, her eyebrow raised.

“Asking for a friend. Since the amount of power assistants and interns hold is much less than ambassadors, I think it should be different.”

“I agree that there's a power imbalance with ambassadors sleeping with assistants or interns,” Sharon muses. “When the scandal between me and Alaska happened, the main concern was that I'm a Sagittarius and she's a Pisces, when it should've been that I was an ambassador and she was an assistant. I could have been manipulating her, but not many people thought about that.”

Adore isn't sure whether Courtney is going to say something snarky again or not, but she jumps in before the blonde has a chance. “Yeah. There's more focus on foreign relations between Gemini and Libra because Raja and I slept together, but if we weren't both Air Signs, the conflicting signs would be the focus.”

“We can't always change our personal thoughts on two different signs having sex, Adore,” Ru says.

“But we can change the law, and that can help shape public and political opinions, and point them to pay attention to what really matters.” Adore wonders if Ru remembers hitting on her. She wasn't so prim about different signs having sex then.

“What law do you propose?” Kim rests her cheek on her hand. Adore can barely look away from her contrasting pink blush and yellow eyeshadow. Somehow, Kim makes it look good.

“Uh, how about that foreign affairs between two figures who've fucked- sorry, had intercourse, whether they're the same sign type or not, receive closer scrutiny in a hearing?” Adore suggests.

“And how about that all ambassadors who share their sign type attend the hearing if there's any strong tension or conflict between the signs of the figures?” Raven looks straight at Sharon, then to Alaska.

“There was nothing happening with Fire and Water Signs when we did it, but yes.” Sharon rolls her eyes.

“We actually do need to further discuss the conflict between the Water and Fire Signs,” says Ru. Adore had always thought the camera’s filters made Ru look so much younger than her real age, but seeing her in person, her theory changed to flawless makeup and Botox.

Katya opens her mouth to say something, then closes it and lets Ru, Raven, and Chad talk over each other. Valentina reaches for Katya's hand and squeezes it. Adore blinks, confused, then thinks back to Ben kissing her on the cheek. Friendship, then.

Trixie hasn't gotten the message and can't stop staring at Katya and Valentina's intertwined fingers. Adore is worried Trixie will break her pencil from holding it too tightly. Her eyes are fuming and Adore can really see the fiery Leo inside Trixie for the first time.

“I don't care how much older you are, you don't get to pull the age card on me! I'm an ambassador just like you and Chad! You aren't better than me!” Adore’s attention is brought back to the current topic by Raven standing up and yelling at Ru. “I don't tell Adore she doesn't know what she's doing because she's so young! Do I?”

It takes Adore a few seconds to collect her thoughts under Raven’s furious gaze. “Uh, no. No, you don't.”

“See? So you and Chad can start using real arguments now.” Kim gently pulls Raven back down.

Sasha whispers to Bianca and darts back to stand with Roxxxy, Naomi, and the other assistants. “There's only ten minutes left, so let's try to wrap it up for the day,” Bianca announces.

Adore notices the mild panic on Katya and Trixie's face that matches her own emotions. “We still haven't gotten anywhere with inter-sign relationships,” Adore says.

“I think that’d be better handled by the individual governments,” says Alyssa. “All countries should definitely have a look at this topic, but there's not too much we can do.”

“At most, we’d all sign off for a mass repeal on the law, and then it'd be up to the rulers to vote unanimously for it.” Sharon looks a little more alert now that the meeting is ending.

Adore tries to think of a counter argument, but Sharon is right. That's exactly how it'd go. Frustrated, she widens her eyes at Katya, willing her to speak up.

“Okay, how about ambassadors having sex with interns? Or assistants?” Adore exhales. That wasn't what she'd hoped Katya would ask. “Maybe the intern’s boss should have sort of prior knowledge.”

“No thanks. I already have enough interns, I don't need their complete sexual history too,” says Bianca. “I say they go through the same scrutiny about the political alliances as ambassadors who've slept together, and the boss signs off on a form along with the two participants.”

“And the intern or assistant has a mini-interview to make sure they weren't coerced or promised anything by the ambassador,” says Courtney.

“Interns or assistants sleeping with other interns or assistants shouldn't have to do all that. Just sign a form, tell HR, and get a signature that they won't reveal, trade or sell secrets,” says Chad.

“Agreed?” Asks Bianca. There are murmurs and nods of assent. “Lovely. Sasha, get the paperwork for that underway.”

“Time’s up!” Alaska yells as she breaks away from Roxxxy and Detox to stand near Chad and Nina again.

Each ambassador rejoins their team. Some stop to say goodbye to other teams on their way out. Adore waves to Courtney, Bianca, Raja, and Katya, then hands Trixie back her blazer. Almost as an afterthought, she also touches Laganja’s arm and smiles at her. “Bye!”

Laganja surprises Adore and pulls her into a hug. “Girl, I miss you! Call me.”

“Totally! See you.” Adore hurries through the door after Ben, warmth spreading through her at the reconnect, but still unfulfilled by the conference’s decisions.

***

“Adore! Tell us what happened in there!”

“Why haven't you been able to legalize inter-sign relationships yet?”

“Is your friendship with Courtney and Raja going to affect Libra, Gemini, and Aquarius’s political views on each other’s countries?”

Adore grins for the sea of reporters. “I feel so famous,” she whispers to Ben through her smile.

“Yes god, I know! It feels so right.” Laganja is standing outside the doors beside Adore, not Ben. Through the crowd, Adore can make out Ben’s bouncing skirt headed toward the parking lot.

Adore decides it might be rude to say she was trying to talk to Ben and starts a conversation a different way. “How does it feel to work here? You can see the whole process now! You're on TV!”

“I love it! It'd be better if I were an ambassador, but I'm still trying to learn everything I can, honey.” Laganja flashes a few poses, then pulls Adore over to stand right next to her. Adore complies and strikes some joint poses with Laganja.

“It'll happen soon.” Adore switches from linking arms with Laganja to holding her hand and blowing a kiss to the camera. “I have to ask though, why would you tell all those reporters I fucked Raja?”

“Violet told me, and I thought Alyssa should know so I told her. Then I guess she let some other ambassadors know, and I thought the reporters might as well hear it now, since they'd learn eventually, you know?” Laganja hugs Adore tightly, in a way she hasn't since college.

Adore takes the hug as an apology, not just an act for QNN. “I mean, I guess. It was kind of a shock when Charlie asked me about it though.”

Laganja shrugs and points. “Alyssa’s calling me. Love you, bye!”

Adore watches her leave, unsure of whether she is feeling affection or annoyance. She chooses affection and makes her way slowly through the reporters, answering some of the shorter questions on her way. An excited shriek causes Adore to look away from her interviewer and see a ball of salmon pink barreling towards her.

“Oh my gosh, Adore!” Ben grabs Adore’s shoulders, then glances at the interviewer and cameras. “Oh sorry, I'm interrupting.”

“Don't worry, I'm almost done.” Adore slides from Ben’s hold and faces the camera. “Yes, I hope Sharon and I will be able to work together in the future. But it's really risky right now with the Water and Fire Sign situation.”

Adore barely has time to thank the reporter and camerawoman before Ben is leading her to the edge of the crowd, her excitement palpable. “I want you to meet someone. Adore, this is my new roommate, Shangela!”

“Hey!” Shangela runs a little bit over to greet Adore. Adore is instantly jealous of Shangela’s informal yoga pants and crop top. “I've heard a lot about you, both from Ben and the news.”

“Shangela runs a really popular YouTube channel, and she's here for research,” Ben explains. She leans her head against Shangela’s shoulder and brushes a few blonde strands of hair away from her.

“Yeah, I cover a whole lot of different topics, including politics. I'd love to work with one of the actual ambassadors.” Shangela casually wraps her arm around Ben’s waist.

“Uh, okay. So are you and Ben in the same hotel room, or you were roommates before?” Adore isn't sure exactly how she ended up where she is and how what's happening started happening.

“They're in the same hotel room.” Roxxxy speaks up. She had been quiet enough while Shangela and Ben were talking that Adore had forgotten she was with them. “You're an ambassador, so you get your own room, but each intern or assistant shares with one other person. Since there's five assistants and Alaska’s been here the longest, she got her own room, but wanted to switch and share with Detox and I.”

“So she saw me in the hotel lobby, recognized me, and offered me her hotel room so I didn't have to pay for one myself!” Shangela adds on.

“And I was sharing with Violet Chachki, but we did not get along. So Alaska asked if I also wanted to switch rooms, and now Violet has her own space and I can get to know an internet celebrity.” Ben finishes the story. Shangela strokes her hair absently.

“I have so much respect for Alaska. She's real,” Shangela says.

“She’d love to hear that. Alaska likes your channel.” Roxxxy says. She spins her car keys around a finger. “Shangela, are you coming with us?”

“Sure.” Shangela starts to follow Ben to the backseat. “So Adore, what do you say to guest starring in some of my videos?”

“I'm gonna watch some of your videos first, but it sounds fucking cool!” Adore twists to look at Shangela. “What's your sign?”

“Sagittarius.”

“Cool.” Adore thinks back to Shangela petting Ben’s hair while Ben leaned against her and wonders if there's anything there. Visions of Katya grabbing Trixie’s arm after laughing too hard flit through her memory. There's no way she can back out of making inter-sign couples legal now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god they were roommates 
> 
> tell me if you like this in the comments!


	6. We Look Fucking Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore's lazy day is interrupted.

If someone were to ask Adore what her favorite part of being an ambassador is, she'd probably say helping others, and changing the world and people's minds. But if she's being honest, Adore loves the odd hours that allow her to sleep in and avoid work every single day.

Today, the city council of this particular Cancer city needs to use the meeting hall, and Adore finds herself with a whole day to herself. No QNN, no RuPaul, and no Sharon or Raven, who scare Adore a little with their blazing but icy energy.

Adore doesn't want to fuck her sleep schedule up too badly, so she sets her alarm to wake her up only an hour later than usual. She swipes through Tinder once she wakes up, but the nice ones want a committed relationship, and Adore isn't desperate enough to sleep with one of the creeps objectifying Libras quite yet.

After about a half hour of this, Adore remembers meeting Shangela and promising to watch some of her videos. She types “shangela” into her laptop and clicks on the channel that comes up. Adore scrolls down until she finds the politics section and clicks the latest video, a vlog titled “SHARING A FREE ROOM FROM ALASKA WITH THE LIBRA INTERN!!!”.

Adore watches Shangela explain why she's covering the events of the ambassador meetings and show off the hotel before skipping ahead to the part with Alaska.

_“Okay, so this is the Pisces assistant for almost six years, Alaska!” Shangela holds her phone farther away from her so Alaska can fit on the screen._

_“Hieeeeee!” Alaska wiggles her fingers. “It's great to meet you, Shangela.”_

_“Same, you're the only politician who isn't complete garbage. I fucking love politics.”_

_“It's because I'm not a fully fledged politician yet. If I just stay an assistant, I won't become an asshole.” Alaska carefully brushes her hair away from her face. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I'm gonna be getting some firsthand experience with politicians from every goddamn country here, and then I'm gonna make some informed judgements once y'all start making your decisions.”_

_“That's awesome but what I mean is, why at this hotel, girl? How'd you know we were staying here?”_

_“Cause it's the best hotel in the city! And the most expensive.” Shangela pulls her wallet from her skirt and leads Alaska to the front desk._

_“I'm actually moving rooms, so you can have mine if you want,” says Alaska. She draws her arm between Shangela and the desk like a barrier._

_“Really? Oh my god!”_

Adore skips ahead a few minutes to when Alaska has left and Shangela is looking around her new room, then to when Alaska returns and brings Ben in too.

_“Shangela, do you mind if the new Libra intern stays in your room too? She's doesn't wanna stay in her old room anymore.” Alaska’s arm is wrapped around Ben’s shoulder comfortingly. Ben looks up and blinks a few times, then faces forward again. Her eyes are red, but her mascara is intact._

_“Yeah, no problem!” Shangela draws Ben into her room. “Stay here as long as you want, just tell me all the gossip. Alaska, you wanna hang with us before you go back?”_

_“Totally, let me make a call first.” Alaska taps on her phone and holds it to her ear. “Babe, I'm gonna be late. I'm becoming internet famous. No. No, I miss us too. Tell her I'm becoming famous! Okay, love you, byeee.” She hangs up._

_“I'm Ben DeLaCreme,” Ben says after watching Alaska for a few moments. “Thanks for letting me share with you.”_

_“Shangela Wadley.” Shangela adjusts her phone so that both Ben and Alaska, who's texting someone, are in frame. “How is it being the Libra intern?”_

_“I love it! My ambassador, Ado_ re _Delano, is also new and she's actually younger than me, but she's amazing when she's in a debate.” Ben sits next to Shangela on the bed. “Alaska knows Adore’s assistant Roxxxy, right Alaska?”_

Adore’s interest is piqued now that the conversation is about her, Ben, and Roxxxy, and she turns the volume up. She fumbles for the room service button next to her bed, her hunger flaring up now that she's been awake for a while. She decides on sesame seed bagels and turns her gaze back to the vlog.

_“Yeah, I was just talking to Roxxxy.” Alaska joins Shangela and Ben on the bed. “She takes a bit to warm up to most, but she clicks instantly with certain people.”_

_“You mean with you and Detox?” Shangela says._

_Alaska laughs. “She likes Ben too. Says that she balances out the energy between Adore and her.”_

_“And what does Roxxxy think of Adore?” Shangela's true intentions are shining through. It's not all about friendship and donating hotel rooms, and Shangela wants the truth._

Adore leans forward as the mini Alaska onscreen opens her mouth and hesitates. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Adore flinches. “Bring it in!” She calls and pauses the video, ready for her bagels.

“You heard her!” The door practically flies off its hinges, and three bodies fling themselves at Adore. Her face ends up pushed into a pillow and someone's arm, but Adore can hear the door being closed, and then someone walking over to her.

“That's enough. Get off of her, you freaks.” The women on top of her roll off, and Adore rubs her eyes as her vision is restored. Courtney, Raja, and Laganja are squished beside her in the bed and Bianca stands on Adore’s other side.

It takes Adore a minute before she intelligently responds, “You aren't room service.”

“Wow, brains and beauty. I bullied the porter into giving us your food so she wouldn't come in and we could surprise you, so you still get food,” Bianca says. She tosses a paper bag to Adore. “Eat up, not that you need the extra calories.”

“It's too early for this!” Adore opens the bag. Immediately, Laganja steals one of the bagels and snaps it in half for her and Raja to share. “Oh my god, you thief!” Bianca grabs one for herself too. Adore pulls out the one bagel left. “Courtney?”

“Cheat day’s not till tomorrow, I'm afraid,” Courtney says. She shimmies to snuggle against Raja.

“There's a bigger issue than your food getting stolen if you were gonna eat three bagels.” Bianca raises her eyebrows at Laganja and Adore. “Move over, I wanna lie down too. It's not easy wearing these shoes all the time.”

“Your dresses are long enough that no one would notice if you just wore flats, honey.” Laganja presses against Courtney and Adore scoots over as well.

“And your outfits are ugly enough that no one would notice if you wore flats either. They're too busy processing everything else.” Adore’s mouth falls open. Bianca kicks off her heels and climbs under the covers.

“What are you doing?” Adore asks. Bianca tosses the edge of the blanket back over the bed and looks at Adore like she's crazy.

“Lying down.”

“I know, but you're going under the covers with me.”

“I'm goddamn cold.” Bianca undoes her ponytail and her hair flies into Adore’s face.

Adore splutters and tries to wave Bianca's hair away with her hands. “Fine, but I'm a cuddler and I'm in my underwear right now.”

“Ugh, that's the price I'll have to pay.” Bianca adjusts her pillow and lets her head fall against it. Adore rests her own head against Bianca's chest.

“Why did you all come here?” Adore feels Bianca's upper arm against her bra and moves the older woman's arm so that it's wrapped more comfortably around Adore’s shoulders.

“Bianca was taking me out for breakfast, and we ran into Raja. We were talking, and Raja said you and she haven't talked much since you banged, so we decided to go surprise you. Laganja was in the lobby, and said you'd probably wanna see her too,” Courtney explains.

“She's right, I do.” Adore removes her arm from across Bianca's collarbone, trying not to disturb her, and takes Laganja’s hand. “You okay, ‘Ganja? You haven't said anything for a while.”

“I'm fine, I'm just a little hurt by what Bianca said earlier,” Laganja says. She's not looking at Bianca or Adore.

Bianca sighs and squeezes Adore’s shoulder. “I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I have a sharp sense of humor; I probably called Adore a fat, dumb slut ten times in the past five minutes.”

“But it felt like you really meant it with me. I know you like Adore and are just messing with her, but I don't know if you like me and it's very hurtful!”

“You're doing a great job of making me like you right now.” Bianca's hand grips Adore’s shoulder harder.

“Okay, there you go again! You're mean!” Laganja throws Adore’s hand back at her and glares at Bianca.

“And you're annoying and fake. If you were genuine and didn't spread rumors about your friends’ sex lives, maybe I'd have a reason to like you.” Bianca's hand is a vice clamped on Adore’s shoulder.

Adore squeaks when Bianca's nails dig into her. “Ow. Ow! Bianca, you're hurting me!” She pushes away from Bianca and sits up, making a barrier between Laganja and Bianca. She rubs her bare shoulder where Bianca was holding her. “We're settling this, now. Bianca, apologize to ‘Ganja. Laganja, apologize to Bianca, and to me and Raja for telling everyone about us.”

Bianca and Laganja stare each other down, but eventually Laganja makes the first move. “Raja and Adore, I'm sorry I told Alyssa and QNN and all the interns and assistants who didn't know already that you fucked. Bianca, I'm sorry for taking what you said so personally.”

“And I'm sorry I offended you,” Bianca says. She lightly hugs Laganja, then lies back down and Adore cautiously snuggles into her.

There's a long silence, then Raja clears her throat and points to Adore’s laptop. “We interrupt anything important?”

“Oh! No, I was just watching a vlog from this Youtuber who wants me to star on her channel.” Adore reopens her laptop.

“Is that Shangela? Detox says Alaska won't shut up about her.” Raja squints at the screen. “Are Alaska and Ben there too?”

“Yeah.” Adore leaves it at that, unsure of whether she should tell the others Alaska and Ben gave up their rooms.

“There's another hour left in that video! We are not watching all that, we came to have fun.” Courtney slams the laptop shut and throws Adore’s makeup bag at her. “Get dressed, we are going out.”

***

Adore is greeted by a cheer from Laganja and laughter from the rest of the group when she finally comes out from her bathroom with a torn band T shirt and fishnets underneath cutoff shorts. “What? Are we going somewhere fancy? Please don't make me change.”

“No, you just look, uh,” Courtney struggles. “Cheap? Punk?”

“I'm gonna take that as a compliment.” Adore sits next to Courtney and pulls on her boots.

“You are flawless, darling. I'm gonna use your brush, so don't flip out when you find green hair in it.” Laganja stretches and heads into the bathroom.

“Bitch is gonna use all my makeup.” Adore looks away from where Laganja disappeared to and sees Raja and Bianca digging through her closet. “Whoa, what are you doing?”

“I can't believe you own all this! I love it.” Raja holds up a sparkly black cocktail dress.

“Even if you own all this shit, why would you take it with you on a work trip?” Bianca lets a pair of booty shorts fall to the ground.

“We have days off! Besides, what else will I wear to the club when I get horny?” Adore grabs the dress and shorts. “See, aren't I turning you all on in what I'm wearing?”

“Absolutely, I wanna fuck you against a Sephora makeup display.” Bianca slaps Adore’s ass.

“I've seen hotter stuff on you, but this is still pretty gorgeous,” Raja says.

“You're a sexy beast,” Courtney confirms. She takes the clothes. “Oh my god, what if we all dress in Adore’s clothes for the day?”

“Wait, what?” Adore asks.

“Yes! I fucking love you, Courtney.” Raja brushes through more of Adore's closet.

“If we're all doing this, I'll find something too.” Bianca checks out Adore’s accessories.

“What are we doing?” Laganja enters. Adore can see where Laganja borrowed her eyeliner, but it looks good so she doesn't complain.

“We're wearing Adore’s clothes.” Courtney removes a pink and dark flannel top and black latex pants from their hangers. “I've got mine!”

“Me too.” Bianca has a pink and black tie dyed skater skirt and lace up white tank top.

“Ah, okay, got it!” Raja has a denim jacket and black jeans studded with metal and rhinestones. She rushes to the bathroom to change.

Laganja only takes a moment to sort through Adore’s crap before a complete leather ensemble is draped across her arm and she shuts herself in the closet to change.

Adore giggles and shakes her head, but she's amused. “I'm gonna be so embarrassed! You’ll all look badass as fuck though.”

“Ugh, I'm not waiting for Raja or Laganja.” Courtney starts changing out of her own skimpy outfit and into Adore’s clothes. “I'm too small for your clothes. It's a good thing these are latex, they'll cling to me no matter what.”

Bianca coughs into her hand. “Courtney.”

“What?”

“You're a slut.”

Courtney throws her old clothes at Bianca. “We have places to be, I don't have time to wait for a changing room!”

“You didn't say you aren't a slut.” Adore points out. Courtney smirks and winks at her.

“What'd I miss?” Laganja emerges in a leather bra covered by a mesh catsuit and a leather jacket and skirt.

Bianca and Courtney stare, at a loss for words. Adore buries her head in her hands. “I usually wear that when I'm getting laid, okay?”

“Oh, I remember this baby from college. I might've been more social, but this got you all the girls anyway.” Laganja strokes the mesh on her arms.

“An antisocial Libra? Could it be possible?” Raja opens the bathroom door. She's arranged her hair into two fishtail braids that rest against her jacket.

“I'm not antisocial, I need time to recharge. I'm an extroverted hermit.” Adore tosses a pair of thigh highs at Bianca as she goes into the bathroom to change. “Here, these’ll look cool with that.”

Bianca looks at the shoes with disgust. “What the fuck is your closet, Adore?”

Raja pats Adore on the back as Bianca slams the door. “This is why we're going shopping.”

***

“I usually like being stared at, but I feel like it's for the wrong reasons today,” Bianca says through her teeth. She and the others are walking down the street on their way from a local boutique to the biggest department store they can find, and getting very strange glances from passersby.

“They're looking at Laganja and Adore. Maybe Raja, since she's only wearing a bra with that jacket,” Courtney reassures Bianca. “We look halfway normal.”

“We look fucking cool! Even though Laganja is wearing something I only ever wear in the club or while I'm literally being fucked.” Adore links arms with Raja and Laganja.

“I've always wanted to wear this, sweetie, you've just never let me,” Laganja says.

Raja breaks away from Adore. “We're losing the cool aesthetic by linking arms. It makes us look like middle schoolers. We have to look aloof but casual.”

Adore and Laganja release each other. Adore watches Laganja strut ahead of her. “You couldn't wear a crop top or a leotard though? It had to be a bra?”

“I'm feeling myself, let me have this.” Laganja holds the door to the store open and Adore, Courtney, Raja, and Bianca step inside.

Pop music blares into the group’s ears the moment they step foot indoors. Racks hanging with sparkling dresses and makeup and accessories surround them.

“Is that NYX? Bianca, you're coming with me to the makeup section right now.” Courtney tugs Bianca's arm.

“No, I need her brutal honesty and fashion taste to help me pick a new outfit.” Adore seizes Bianca's other arm. “You barely wear makeup anyway.”

Raja unlatches Courtney from Bianca. “Even if I don't wear as much makeup as Bianca, I'm way better at it. I'll go.”

“I could use some new stuff and maybe a few tips too. I'm coming,” Laganja says. She, Raja, and Courtney go over to the NYX products while Bianca and Adore head towards the clothes.

“So, I'm guessing you want new work clothes?” Bianca asks as she and Adore walk.

“Yeah, apparently my pink jumpsuit isn't me but my other clothes are too me.” Adore brushes her hand across the clothes on the racks they pass by.

“Okay, so let's try on some dress shirts. No color except white or, since you're a Libra, pink. What size are you?”

“Medium.”

“Great. Here you go.” Bianca lays a few blouses on Adore’s arm. “Go try those on and I'll find some bottoms. Do you want pants or skirts?”

“I'm into pants, but if it's really good, a skirt’ll work.” Adore shuts the changing room door and puts on each shirt. One is completely backless and another has cutouts in the sides, but the rest are perfect. Adore decides to buy the cutout and backless shirts in a size up for Roxxxy, knowing she'll love the chance to show off her body.

Bianca comes into the room with a few black, pink, and brown pants and a couple skirts. “Ready for more?”

“Ahh! You scared the hell out of me.” Adore jumps. “I could've been naked, you can't just do that.”

“We're not lingerie shopping, you wouldn't be naked. And if you were, we would've just done that movie thing where you fuck in a bathroom or changing room. Put these on.” Adore takes the bottoms from Bianca and tries them on while wearing one of the dress shirts.

“That sounds so gross, fucking in a public space. I'd be down.” Adore spins slowly in her brown pencil skirt. “I like all the pants, but I hate pencil skirts. Mid thigh or mid calf is better.”

“If I see you in anything mid calf, I will murder you and smash all your makeup with your shoes,” Bianca warns. “I did bring mid thigh skirts, however.”

Adore nods when she tests the pink, the black, and the white shorter skirts. “Yes, this is it.”

Adore swaps out the more revealing shirts for ones in Roxxxy’s size and follows Bianca to the fancy dresses.

“Get two of these and accessorize. Good accessories can make the same old gown look totally different,” advises Bianca.

Adore settles on a long, dark green dress with black pine trees and a shorter plain pink one, then takes the purses, jewelry, and shoes Bianca tells her to. When they return to the front of the store, Laganja, Courtney, and Raja are already in line. Bianca drops off Adore’s new clothes with Raja and then stands by the doors with Adore. The doors burst open the moment Bianca leans against them and three girls twirl in.

“Ro!”

“Laska!”

“Tox!”

Detox spots Raja, her ambassador, then Adore, before Alaska and Roxxxy do. “Hey, Raja! Hey, Adore!” Adore hugs Detox, then Alaska, then Roxxxy. “Why are you here?”

“I'm finally getting work clothes.” Adore points and Raja holds up her shopping bag.

“Damn, I'm gonna miss you not giving a shit,” Detox says.

“What about you three, why are you here? And do you always enter stores like that?” Bianca says.

“We're drunk and going on shopping sprees,” Roxxxy informs Bianca and Adore, her speech slightly slurred.

“And of course we do, we're Rolaskatox!” Alaska says. This is met with a small whoop from Detox and Roxxxy.

“It's noon and you're drunk? Actually, I can't fucking blame you. Have you been kicked out of anywhere yet?” Asks Bianca.

“Yeah, we pretended to be window mannequins and then customers got mad when the clothes we were wearing weren't in the store,” Roxxxy says with a laugh.

“OMG Roxxxy, that reminds me, I got you something.” Adore shows Roxxxy some selfies she took in the shirts.

“I love them! It's so me. Thanks, I can't believe you're doing this for me!” Roxxxy watches Raja check the bag out, excited.

“More importantly, did you just say OMG instead of oh my god?” Alaska says. “That's so legendary.”

“It's a habit from high school, don't make fun of me,” Adore says.

Raja, Courtney, and Laganja arrive and Roxxxy makes a beeline for the shopping bag. “Hi there, Raja,” she greets Raja while she digs through the bag.

“Hey, beautifuls,” Raja says. “Detox, do you like my new outfit?”

“Dress like that more often.” Detox circles Raja and pretends to take a picture. “You look hot!”

“It's Adore’s. You're so right though, and I already love denim.”

“Ooh, you get it, Adore!”

Laganja nudges Adore. “That reminds me, take a picture of me for Alyssa!”

Bianca snorts while Adore takes the picture. “Honestly, I don't get how you're so close to Alyssa. I barely know my interns’ names.”

“She's practically my mom.” Laganja squeals when she sees the picture Adore took. “Thanks, baby!”

“And Ben was a year above me in high school. She was super sweet and dorky but still so popular. Fucking goals.” Adore checks her phone, which has been chiming with text alerts throughout the conversation.

_Ben: Hey, can you do brunch today with me and Shangela?_

_Ben: She wants to start filming her new video soon. Maybe even today._

_Ben: Did you watch any of her videos?_

_Ben: Please come. Eleven o’clock at Chili’s. See you there!_

Adore rereads the text. Still Chili’s. She bites her thumb and takes the bag of her new clothes from Raja. “Everyone, I'm going to Chili’s and I need a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was team shangela, but i'm super proud of and happy for trixie! get it girl
> 
> pls give me love and attention!!


	7. Turn Out The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore goes to Chili’s with a few guests

Laganja hits Adore’s arm with her phone. “Can you turn that down, please? It's messing up my selfies.”

Adore turns down the volume on the Shangela video she's watching by one and makes a face at Laganja, who's sprawled across the backseat of Courtney's Porsche with her head in Adore’s lap. “I didn't realize sound stops you from taking good pictures.”

“It takes me out of the mood.” Laganja fluffs her hair and touches her finger with her tongue for the camera.

Adore cuts Laganja’s chatter out and resumes the video. Raja, Detox, Roxxxy, and Alaska had all crammed into Alaska’s minicar because they wanted to gossip and Alaska wanted to go see Shangela. Which left Adore with either Courtney, Bianca, or Laganja to take Adore to Chili’s. Courtney would never let anyone else drive her Porsche, and Bianca and Laganja didn't want to be abandoned together at the store.

So now Bianca and Courtney are singing along to the radio (well, Courtney is singing. Bianca lip syncs) and pretending they're in a music video, Laganja is using Adore’s legs as a background, and Adore just wants to research the person she might be about to costar with.

“We're here!” Courtney pulls into the parking lot all too soon. Adore swears and puts her phone back in her pocket. A ten minute ride and all she's learned is that Shangela dyed her hair red when she was fifteen, loves acting, and loves cooking unless it's for other people.

Raja, Roxxxy, Detox, and Alaska are already sitting at one of the larger booths with Shangela and Ben when Adore, Laganja, Courtney, and Bianca arrive. Raja is finishing up a long, thick braid on Shangela.

Shangela double takes when she sees Adore and the others. “Dela, I asked you to text Adore, not a gang!”

“Adore, what did you do?” Ben giggles when she sees the clothes that the four are wearing.

“Wait, who's Dela? Oh, like DeLaCreme. I get it, I'm smart.” Adore sits next to Detox and across from Shangela, with Bianca on her other side. “Anyways, the clothes were their idea! It's kinda hot though, they make mostly okay fashion choices.”

“I'm the one making bad fashion choices,” Laganja says. She gestures to her bodysuit.

“No, girl, I am living for this.” Shangela hooks her fingers into the mesh and pulls Laganja closer. Ben gently unhooks her and guides her hand back to her lap.

“Okay, I think we should introduce ourselves,” Ben says. “My name is Ben DeLaCreme, and I'm Adore’s intern.”

“Roxxxy Andrews. Adore’s assistant.” Adore hopes the shirts she bought Roxxxy will make her like her more. Roxxxy doesn't sound too annoyed right now, so it must be working.

“Adore Delano, Libra ambassador.” Adore grins with all her teeth, and then it moves on to Alaska.

Adore leans against Detox and zones out while the others introduce themselves. Detox is massaging her shoulder and it's very relaxing. Adore is nearly asleep by the time it's Shangela’s turn to introduce herself. Detox stops rubbing Adore’s shoulder and nudges her. Adore bolts upright and tries to look like she's been paying attention.

“I'm Shangela Wadley, and I am a YouTuber.” Shangela points at Adore. “I asked her to come to Chili’s because we're planning on doing a video together, but since you're all here too, I'd love to do one with one of you too.”

“No way, I only came because I didn't want to be stranded at the department store and to make sure Adore doesn't get murdered and stuffed in a dumpster behind the Chili’s. Besides, I already have a brand and I don't want to change it in any way,” says Bianca. She looks over to the others.

“I'd actually like to,” Raja says. “Interviews are one of the best parts about being a politician.”

“I'll do one.” Laganja raises her hand.

“Yes!” Alaska lifts Detox’s, Roxxxy’s, and her own hands into the air.

Ben pets Shangela's newly completed braid. “Of course!”

“Don't touch my hair, I don't want it to get messed up.” Shangela swats Ben’s hands away.

“Seriously? You're all gonna regret this one day. Especially you interns who don't know how to do a good interview.” Bianca flags down a waitress and points to a margarita on the menu. “Everyone wants one? Ten of these, please.”

“I’m with you, Bianca,” says Courtney. “I don’t want to step outside of politics and be known for something else. At least not yet. I’ve spent a long time building up my credentials, and I don’t wanna seem silly by acting like I’m a huge celebrity.”

“I’ve been in the business longer than both you and Bianca, and I’m still doing it.” Raja takes her margarita from the tray the waitress brings over. “I guess we present ourselves differently.”

“You seem approachable to the public, like you listen to them. Which isn’t bad, Courtney and I just prefer to stay uninfluenced.” Bianca sips her margarita through a plastic milkshake straw.

“Well, if you change your mind, we’ll be filming in my hotel room.” Shangela finishes her drink and stands up. Ben, Alaska, Roxxxy, and Detox, who Adore was resting against again, stand up too.

Adore scrambles to her feet. “Coming!” Laganja and Raja are getting up too. Adore holds out her hand for Bianca. “Are you and Courtney gonna go back to her room or something?”

“No, I saw your interview with Charlie. You need all the help you can get.” Bianca takes Adore’s hand and pulls herself up.

“I wasn’t that bad!” Adore and Bianca leave the restaurant with the group.

“You would’ve been if it wasn’t for me rescuing you,” says Bianca. She and Adore make their way to Courtney’s car, while Raja, Laganja, and Ben go for Shangela’s, and Detox and Roxxxy for Alaska’s.

“That’s a goddamn lie. I love being on camera.”

“For someone who loves it that much, you suck at it.”

“You’re so mean! Fine, thank you, my knight in shining armor.”

“You’re welcome, damsel in distress.”

“Get in the fucking car, idiots,” says Courtney. Bianca and Adore rush for the passenger seat. Adore beats Bianca inside and shuts the door as fast as she can. Bianca sits in the back.

The ride back to the hotel is silent besides Courtney’s loud pop music playing from her car radio. Adore’s given up on watching more of Shangela’s videos, she doesn’t need fan knowledge to have chemistry or banter. At worst she can answer Shangela’s questions without any personal touches, and she’ll have at least gotten herself out there.

Instead of researching Shangela, Adore imagines what the interview will be like. She’ll definitely be asked questions about her policies and plans, probably her personal life, and unless she changes clothes, something about her style. Adore knows for a fact that Raja will change or put a shirt on with the jacket, and she hopes Laganja does the same.

Adore looks down at her outfit. From what she remembers of Shangela’s channel, the camera will only see her from the waist up, so she doesn’t need to change from the fishnets and shorts. The top is pretty tame. Ripped around the collar and shoulder, but not trashy. Adore decides it’s not worth changing out of.

After a few more songs, Courtney switches off the music and parks in the garage beneath the hotel. Adore pulls out her phone to call Ben while they file into the elevator and Bianca presses the button for the first floor.

Ben picks up after the first ring. Adore likes that about Ben. She never wastes anyone’s time. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Adore. Are you here already?”

“Not yet, but we’re only a few minutes away. You’re with Bianca and Courtney, right? Can you ask them to bring their lamps to Room 100? Shangela says it’s a YouTube thing.”

“Oh yeah, for better lighting. Do you want mine too?”

“Oh, that’d be lovely. Thanks, see you there!”

“Bye, love you.” Adore hangs up.

“Who was that?” Courtney asks.

“Ben. She wants you to bring your lamps to Shangela’s room, 100.” The elevator doors open to the third floor at the end of Adore’s sentence. 100 is the first room she sees, even from within the elevator.

“I can’t. I’m staying in my own house, not the hotel,” says Bianca.

“Fuck, you’re right. You’re a Cancer. Me and Courtney, then.” Adore goes to her room with Bianca, who wants to put on her own clothes again, while Courtney goes to hers.

Adore touches up her lipstick in the full sized mirror on her closet while Bianca uses the bathroom to change and search for any removable lights. She combs her hair with an actual brush to look partially functioning for the interview. Adore replaces her heels with sneakers upon remembering that only her top half will be visible.

Bianca greets Adore by flinging the skirt and top she was wearing at her and dropping the boots at her feet. She doesn’t have any lights. Adore tosses the clothing aside and peeks into the bathroom. “Nothing?”

“Nope.” Bianca collects lamps while Adore confirms the bathroom is empty. She’s carrying an armful when Adore turns around. “I got everything here though.”

“You can’t carry all those! Give me some,” Adore exclaims. She reaches to pick some out of Bianca’s arms. At the same time, Bianca moves to hand Adore a few, and Adore trips on the discarded boots. She tumbles into Bianca, knocking them both over, and the lights come crashing to the ground.

Adore barely notices Bianca’s hands around her waist or the shattered glass surrounding them. She gasps out a stream of curse words and climbs over Bianca to stare hopelessly at the wreckage. “Oh my god, fuck me! I am so fucked!”

Bianca yells “Shit!”, and it occurs to Adore that Bianca ended up taking the fall. A few shards of broken glass probably cut into her. Adore sees Bianca holding a bloody piece of glass when she turns around, and feels bad for prioritizing the lamps over her.

“Are you okay?” Adore sees the slash on Bianca’s collarbone where the glass cut her. “I can get some Neosporin and a bandage, unless you wanna go to the hospital.”

“It’s shallow, I’ll live.” Bianca examines the mess they caused. “Thanks.”

“Sorry I didn’t notice before, it’s just. The lamps.” Adore rubs the Neosporin into the wound, then presses the bandage on.

“It’ll be fine. Shangela won’t be that hung up on it.” Bianca stands up.

“I don’t care about Shangela. This is gonna be so expensive to replace,” Adore says. “I’m hardly out of college and we’ve only had two official conferences so far. I don’t have money yet.”

“Oh.” Bianca and Adore gaze down at the remnants of the gorgeous hotel light fixtures. “I don’t want to sound condescending, but I can pay for this.”

“Bianca, don’t be that person.” Adore walks away with her head in her hands, only to circle back.

“I’m not being charitable. I broke it, I’ll pay for it.” Bianca sits on the bed by the bedside table and picks up the hotel telephone.

“We broke it!” Adore curls up next to Bianca on the bed.

“I was the one who decided to hold five or six lamps at a time.” Bianca pushes away Adore’s feeble attempts to take the hotel phone. “Front desk? All the lamps in room 137 broke. I’ll pay you back. Is Visa good?”

Adore drops her head onto Bianca’s knee and lets her play with her hair while she makes the call. “I don’t deserve friends like you, Bianca.”

***

Although Bianca and Adore were two of the first three to arrive at the hotel, they’re the last to enter Shangela’s room. There’s more than enough lights stacked throughout the space, and Adore doesn’t feel too bad about dropping all of hers.

“Adore, Bianca, there you are! What took so long?” Ben whispers and pushes Bianca and Adore out the door. Her eyes flick from the bandage on Bianca to Adore’s suspicious lack of lamps.

“There was an accident. It’s okay now.” Bianca offers no further explanation, and Adore gives Ben a vague shrug when she glances at her.

“Well, Shangela is filming a video with Raja right now in her room, so we can go in, but we need to be really quiet. Laganja and Courtney are watching too, and Roxxxy, Alaska, and Detox are in the bathroom.”

“All at once?” Bianca raises her eyebrows.

“Alaska said she needs to redo her eyes, and Roxxxy is helping Detox with a stuck zipper. C’mon, let’s go.” Ben lets Adore and Bianca file inside ahead of her. Laganja mimes calling Adore to sit beside her, and Courtney shifts to make room for her and Bianca.

Raja and Shangela are finishing up when Adore takes her seat. Raja’s put a white tank top on, but kept the denim jacket. Shangela has kept the braid Raja gave her and the same maxi dress she was wearing at Chili’s.

“Anyone keeping up with the news for the past fifteen years has noticed your daring style, Raja. How does that sense of fashion translate into a job as serious as yours?” Shangela asks.

“I didn’t want to dress in boring office clothes, I wanted to express myself. People think being a politician means only button ups and slacks, but it can be fun outfits too. Just keep things a little bit classy.” Raja is a natural in front of the camera. Her head is turned to Shangela as she talks, but her body is facing the lens and she never loses it completely from her view.

“No ripped fishnets?”

“No ripped fishnets.” Adore checks her own tights. They’re ripped.

“I’ll let you get back to saving the world, Raja. Thanks for agreeing to this video.” Shangela hugs Raja. Raja tightens the hug.

“My pleasure! Thanks for having me.” Raja and Shangela direct their gaze to the camera again.

“Thanks for watching, and don’t forget to leave a thumbs up, comment, and subscribe for more videos like this,” Shangela says, pointing down at the table in front of her that Adore assumes pop ups for other videos will be.

Raja grins widely and flutters her fingers at the camera. “And don’t forget to vote!”

Shangela and Raja wave for a moment more, then Shangela lets her hand fall. “Cut. Dela, cut!”

“Sorry!” Ben presses the stop button on the camera. “I’m still not used to all the camera stuff yet.”

“You’re still doing better than my ex.” Shangela gets to her feet and stretches. Raja flops onto the one bed in the room.

“Ex-camerawoman or ex-girlfriend?” Ben asks. She fiddles with the camera some more. Adore is pretty sure she’s trying to save the recording and transfer it to her phone. “Please don’t make me edit this.”

“Both. And the editing is all me, you can kick back and relax.” Shangela picks up Ben’s finger and presses the buttons to save and transfer the recording.

“Can I go next?” Adore tries to twist her hair into a bun, but it’s too ugly to even be messy cute and she gives up.

“Sure. I’m gonna change so it doesn’t look like I filmed this all at once,” Shangela says. She ducks into a closet. “Raja, I’m gonna have to take out the braid.”

“Aww, but it was so pretty.” Raja catches the hair tie Shangela tosses at her and slides it around her wrist. “I can give you a bun if you want, Adore.”

“You would? Can you make it, like, in between ice skater and hooker?” Raja nods and Adore lets her style her hair as they wait for Shangela to come back. “How was it?”

“The video? It was great. It’s like QNN interviewing you, but more fun and relaxed. Plus, you hit a whole different audience.” Raja stretches the hair tie around Adore’s bun and releases. It snaps into place without a sound. “Think of it as a Q and A, not an interview.”

“Okay.” Adore looks at herself in her phone’s camera and messes up the bun a little more. “I’m still pretty nervous, I haven’t done anything like this before.”

“You’ll be amazing. It’s not hard, and from what I’ve seen of Shangela, you’re talking to people around your age,” says Raja.

“You ready?” Shangela returns before Adore has a chance to answer, this time in a velvet miniskirt and matching top.

Raja pats Adore’s shoulder. “Good luck.”

“Thanks. And thanks for the bun.” Adore crosses the room and sits behind the table with Shangela. Shangela smiles reassuringly and Raja gives her a thumbs up.

Behind the camera, Ben nods at Adore and counts down on her fingers. “Three, two, one.” She taps the camera, and filming begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and get this, shangela and ben only have one bed 
> 
> thanks for reading! show your support in the comments below!!


	8. Playing Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore has her interview. 
> 
> tw for mentions of human trafficking

Adore is experiencing a strange mix of emotions at being on Shangela’s channel. She knows that the final product will be edited, hopefully to make her look better and more put together, but at the same time she’s facing a whole new demographic and she has no idea how they’ll react to her. Adore herself isn’t even sure whether she’s more scared or excited. She tries to keep her eyes on the camera instead of Shangela when the other woman starts talking, though she finds it hard to make it seem natural.

“Hey everyone, this is Shangela with another video, and today I’ll be talking to our very special guest, Adore Delano!” Adore smiles and winks at the camera. Behind it, Bianca rolls her eyes. “She’s the new Libra ambassador, following Phi Phi O’Hara, who famously passed legislation to protect citizens from forced sex work, but received negative attention. Do you know Phi Phi, Adore? How do you feel about her?”

Adore looks up at the ceiling while she recalls her memories. “I’ve met Phi Phi a few times, and I love her. She changed my life with those laws. She should be praised for them instead of constantly shamed because she was mean and made personal jabs at her opponents.”

Shangela shrugs. “The end justifies the means. What other ambassadors have you connected with so far?”

“Bianca.” Adore notices Bianca mouthing _‘Say what sign they are!’_. “She’s, uh, the Cancer ambassador. Raja, Gemini ambassador. Courtney, Aquarius, and Katya, Taurus.”

“Have any interns or assistants made an impression?”

“Yeah! My homegirl Laganja is the Capricorn intern, and Detox, the Gemini assistant, is amazing. My own intern Ben and my assistant Roxxxy, and the Pisces assistant Alaska. The Leo intern Trixie, and I’d say Bianca’s assistant Sasha.” Adore glances at Bianca. She’s shaking her head, annoyed. “What? Oh shit, should I have said their last names?”

“Nah, they’ll figure it out. And try not to swear that much.” Shangela tosses her hair over her shoulder.

“Sorry,” says Adore. She’s feeling less and less confident.

“It’s okay, I’ll edit this all out. You wanna keep going?”

“Yeah, lets do it.”

“Now, among all these women with so much experience, what strength will make you stand out?” Asks Shangela.

“I think my biggest strength is that my opponents will underestimate me and I’ll be able to surprise them and come out on top. If they think I’m too dumb to get anything done, they won’t realize I’m a threat.” Adore hasn’t finished her sentence and already Roxxxy is staring at her like she’s grown a second head and Bianca is storming over.

“Oh my god, you might as well resign now, dumbass,” Roxxxy says.

“What? What was wrong with that?” Adore whines and crosses her arms.

Bianca smacks her. “Don’t cross your arms, you look like a rich brat. And being a bimbo is not a strength.”

“But that’s the point, I’m not a bimbo! People like RuPaul or Raven are gonna think I am and they won’t take me seriously, and then I’ll win because they didn’t try to beat me when I was starting out.” Adore uncrosses her arms. She leans her chair back and drops her head into Bianca’s hands.

“Nobody will think you’re a bimbo if you answer like that, they’ll know you are. Playing dumb is a strategy, not a strength. A strength is something you do well, not how other people perceive you.” Bianca drags her thumb across Adore’s cheek. It’s both affectionate and aggressive.

Adore groans and brings her head back up. “Fine. You’re editing that out, right?”

“No shit. You want me to ask you the question again?” Shangela shoos Bianca away.

“Uh huh.” Shangela repeats her question, and Adore takes a minute to think before carefully answering. “Most other ambassadors are much older than me, so I bring a fresh outlook on the world and new ideas that they won’t have.”

“Good answer,” Shangela says to Adore. Adore raises her eyebrows at Bianca and wonders if anyone will notice she’s looking offscreen. “What about a weakness?”

Adore considers her options. She could go for a real, raw flaw that someone like Sharon would rip into if they knew about, or something fake and impersonal that’d close her off to viewers. She can feel the pressure of Shangela’s eyes on her, and tries to go for a middle ground. “The fact that I’m so much younger than some of the others means that I do have less experience, and there’s still a lot to learn from them.”

Bianca doesn’t say anything, although Roxxxy sighs and Detox and Alaska each take one of her hands. Adore considers it a victory. Shangela must too, since she doesn’t stop.

“Wait, how old are you?” Shangela asks.

“I’m twenty two.” Shangela screams and grabs Adore’s arm. Adore laughs. “I know! I’m so blessed to have been able to get where I am today.”

“Now, are you saying that because of how hard it would be for anyone, or did you have even more obstacles?” Shangela is fully looking at Adore now, and Adore knows they’ve reached the personal section.

“I mean, I’m a Libra and I didn’t have much money. I knew people who were poorer, but I still had to go to public school and buy cheap food and clothes and use my friends’ makeup.” Laganja smirks and nods from off-set. “I got a scholarship to Visage University, but there was no way I could afford law school as well.”

“You mentioned being a Libra, how did that affect your education?”

“It didn’t affect my education, besides a few condescending teachers and classmates, but it was dangerous. Libra and Scorpio sex trafficking and assault was at its highest from my freshman to junior year, and I couldn’t walk back to my dorm alone. I was so scared I wouldn’t leave class without a group. I didn’t feel safe being alone at parties, at the dorm, on the quad. A lot of my friends were harassed or kidnapped, and I was terrified that’d happen to me too. I don’t think other signs can ever really understand what it was like for us.”

Adore’s already started crying. She doesn’t want to full on sob, but from the corner of her eye she sees that Ben is. Roxxxy is holding her, and even she’s tearing up. Shangela is silent for a few moments, then says, “What changed? Did things change in senior year?”

Adore takes in a shuddering breath. “Yeah, Phi Phi finally convinced the other ambassadors to do something. She forced them to listen to her and look at the kids like me who were dying in every country. Things were at their worst for me in junior and beginning of senior year. My grades were going down and I was getting more reckless and going out by myself, because I was certain I’d be next no matter how careful I was, and I never thought I’d be alive to see my dream—“

Adore breaks into actual sobs, and Courtney hands her a box of tissues from offscreen. Roxxxy and Ben run over to squeeze her into a hug, and Shangela joins in once they loosen their hold. Detox, Alaska, Bianca, Laganja, Courtney, and Raja surround Adore in the hug, and her tears start to slow. “Are you okay?” Ben asks, and breaks away when Adore nods. Roxxxy and the others go back as well, until it’s only Shangela and Adore left.

“Sorry. I wasn’t taking care of myself, and in the middle of that, Phi Phi got her laws across. It wasn’t all different immediately, but suddenly I didn’t feel unsafe talking to a professor who wasn’t a Libra or a Scorpio by myself. My friends and I could split up at parties for a little longer. I remember I wanted to join a sorority to practice leadership and shit, and literally minutes before I signed up, it was busted as a sex ring because of Phi Phi’s crackdowns. I honestly think that saved my life, and it really inspired me to keep going and trying to be a politician.”

“It’s a good thing you ended up becoming a politician despite all that, the world needs Adore now. Thank you so much for choosing to share that with us and coming onto my show today.” Shangela hugs Adore again. Adore swabs her eyes with a tissue and squeezes Shangela’s hand.

“Thanks for having me here, I’m so honored,” says Adore. She exhales through her mouth and tries to think of something funny to calm herself down. Bianca sipping a margarita through a kid’s plastic straw, totally serious, comes to mind and she snorts.

“And thank you all for watching. Don’t forget to subscribe, comment, and leave a thumbs up if you liked this!” Shangela waves at the camera with her other arm around Adore.

“Don’t forget to vote!” Adore remembers to add. Ben hits the button to stop recording, and Adore folds into the table. Shangela’s hand switches from holding Adore’s shoulder to rubbing her back.

“You okay? That was intense.” Shangela gives Adore another hug, and Ben sits next to her and takes her hand.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just brought back memories, you know?” Adore can imagine herself back when she was eighteen or nineteen like it was yesterday, clinging to Laganja at all times, wearing Laganja’s sweatpants and hoodies to classes with professors she didn’t trust, and never telling her hook ups she was a Libra. From the expression on Laganja’s face, Adore can tell she’s thinking of it too.

“Do you want to stay, or go back to your room?” Ben asks. Adore is thankful that she and Roxxxy were there and could relate as Libras near her age.

“Sorry guys, I think I’m gonna go back home. I’m tired out for real.” Adore kisses Ben on the cheek. “Thanks for all the support.”

“Wait, can you bring back my clothes?” Laganja asks. Courtney and Raja mutter their agreement.

“Totally. Be right back.” Adore is back with Laganja, Raja, and Courtney’s clothes within minutes of leaving. “Ben, can you drop off my clothes that they’re wearing right now at my room tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Ben gets off of Shangela, who she was lying against on the bed, to embrace Adore. Roxxxy pushes herself away from Detox and Alaska and out of the pile of blankets and pillows she ripped from the bed for them and hugs Adore as well. Detox, Alaska, Shangela, Laganja, Raja, Courtney, and Bianca each hug her individually after Ben and Roxxxy.

“If you ever feel stressed, just come over to my room and we can do whatever you want. Don’t even text, just barge in,” Courtney says.

“You’re not actually a bimbo,” Bianca offers. Adore laughs and Bianca nudges her toward the door. “Go away and sleep, you brat.”

“Good night!” Adore calls for the last time, and stumbles to her room and into her bed.

***

When Adore arrives at the meeting hall for work the next day, her eye catches Katya, Trixie, and Kim on their way inside. Trixie is trying to guilt Katya into throwing out her cigarette, and Kim is trying to get Trixie into the hall faster.

“Hey, wait up!” Adore runs up to them. She’s opted for flats today, so it’s quick and her feet aren’t dying. “How was your day off?”

“It was nice, I got to FaceTime my dogs,” says Kim.

“I went to a country music festival,” says Trixie.

“I stayed in my hotel room with a bottle of wine and made fun of Trixie while she livestreamed herself at the festival.” Katya blows smoke at Trixie, who shrieks and leaps towards her for the cigarette. “What’d you do, Adore?”

“Cried for the internet.”

Roxxxy and Ben catch up at last in their heels. “She also bought me this shirt.” Roxxxy spins around in her new cutout blouse.

“What about you and Ben, how was your day?” Kim holds the door for the rest of them.

“Cried for the internet,” Ben and Roxxxy say at the same time, and they both share a look with Adore and giggle.

Katya is still dancing away from Trixie with her cigarette held above her head. Trixie chases her toward the left doorway. Katya backs into the door, which opens right as she presses her back to it and she staggers into Sharon. She and Trixie quickly try to compose themselves.

“Hi, Sharon, fellow professional human.” Katya jabs her cigarette at Sharon as she speaks.

Sharon pulls her own cigarette from her pocket, sticks it in her mouth, and touches it to the still glowing one in Katya’s hand. A small flame lights. “Hey, Katya, my professional human person.” She walks over to where Kim, Adore, Ben, and Roxxxy stand.

“Hi, Sharon!” Adore waves. Ben tries to tug her arm down, but it’s too late. Sharon scowls at Adore and turns her back on her. It’s a cutting blow.

“Kim, Raven and I have some Fire Sign shit we wanna talk over with you,” says Sharon.

Kim nods and points to Trixie. “Okay. Trixie, if a journalist asks where I am, you don’t know.”

“Got it!” Trixie blows Kim a kiss, then snatches Katya’s cigarette and stamps it into the ground with her heel.

“You bitch! Whatever, I was almost done with that one.” Katya bends over to pick up the smashed cigarette, pointing her ass towards Trixie’s face with an admirable lack of discretion.

Adore tunes out Katya and Trixie and searches Ben’s face, hurt. “What was that about? Why was Sharon acting like that?”

Roxxxy gestures for them to keep going while Ben talks. “Well, Shangela posted your interview last night, and pretty much everyone saw it, including Sharon. And you remember talking about Phi Phi?”

“You mean how she saved my life? Yeah, I remember.” Adore thinks she can tell where this is going.

“Well yes, but we all know how messy the fights between her and Sharon got, and I guess she didn’t like hearing about how she’s such a great person.” Katya and Trixie fall in behind Ben and Adore and pretend not to eavesdrop.

“That’s not fair! Maybe Phi Phi’s mean, but I’d be some abused dead body tossed in a ditch if it wasn’t for her.”

“And no one would’ve found out about Sharon and Alaska if it wasn’t for her. All I’m saying is Sharon has a right to hate Phi Phi, especially with all the other nasty shit she said about her.” Ben lets Roxxxy, Adore, Trixie, and Katya, who’s hanging off Trixie’s arm and talking animatedly about some 90’s TV show, pass by her into the conference room.

“Fine. She can hate Phi Phi all she wants, but that asshole is not about to hate me too, or act like Phi Phi never did a good thing.” Adore sits in between Raja and Courtney and slams a fist down on the table forcefully.

Courtney flinches. “God, someone’s ready for this meeting.”

Adore narrows her eyes at Sharon. Adore knows Sharon can see her from over Raven’s shoulder, but she doesn’t even look at her. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re wondering why i don’t write in last names very often, it’s because of detox icunt and raja gemini
> 
> please drop a kudos and a comment!!


	9. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting pans out. Dramatically.

Today, there aren’t any QNN cameras, only a couple of journalists. They sit with their laptops next to Bianca’s intern Jujubee, who’s the official stenographer. Jujubee draws a heart on her hand with her pen. Adore remembers Bianca mentioning that Jujubee has incredibly fast shorthand, which must be why she has a notebook instead of a laptop

Sharon is tapping her nails slowly on the table while she waits for the meeting to start, and it’s creeping Adore the fuck out. Sharon’s staring her down, and Adore can’t tear her gaze away. Her nails hit the table again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Adore is freed from the hell Sharon has trapped her in by Chad touching her shoulder. “Hey, Adore.”

Adore blinks and forces herself to meet Chad’s eyes. “Hi.”

Chad sits on the table so she blocks Adore and Sharon from seeing each other. “Girl, what’d you do to piss her off?”

“What, you haven’t seen the video?” Adore is grateful for the visual buffer and small talk that drowns out the nail tapping.

“No, but Alaska texted and tried to make me. I slept through my alarm, so it was a busy morning and I didn’t have time.” Chad swings her legs and Adore can barely take her eyes off them. Has it really been that long since she got fucked that she was checking out a forty year old woman? Those creeps she met at clubs sometimes would be ecstatic. It’s only been two days since her and Raja, Adore has no reason to be horny.

“Uh, you know about Sharon and Phi Phi? I defended Phi Phi in the video. Just the laws that she set! And she’s not that bad when you know her.” Adore looks up at Chad’s face.

“But she was still upset.” Chad shifts, and Adore catches a glimpse of Sharon, who’s stopped tapping and is now talking to Kim. “Good luck in that debate, Sharon’s a genius.”

“Thanks. She’s gonna destroy me,” says Adore. Chad is about to reply, but a blaring noise breaks off whatever she was about to say and she darts back to her seat. Adore looks for the source of the sound and sees Bianca holding an airhorn above her head.

Raven removes her hands from over her ears. “I’m gonna kill you if you do that again.”

“It got your attention, didn’t it? Lets get going.” Bianca sits and gives Jujubee a look. The intern jumps and opens her notebook, ready to take the minutes.

Everyone is silent for a moment, then Katya says, “Let’s not hide from the elephant in room, we all wanna talk about Adore’s interview.”

“What I found weird was that she didn’t talk at all about her current platform, but wouldn’t shut up about her predecessor Phi Phi’s.” Raven doesn’t bother addressing Adore, her attention is all on Sharon. Across the table, Alaska tightens her grip on her purse, but Sharon herself doesn’t react.

“What’s Adore’s platform again?” RuPaul asks. She’s keeping an eye on Sharon too, and Adore can’t help but feel that her own interview isn’t hers anymore, it’s Sharon and Phi Phi’s.

“My platform is inter-sign relationships! I didn’t mention it because Shangela didn’t ask, and I wouldn’t “shut up” about Phi Phi because I was talking about how she changed my life. How she probably saved it. Because Shangela asked about that,” Adore snaps at Ru, Raven, and Sharon. They look over at her, along with Jinkx, but the rest of the room is still watching Sharon.

“Then you suck at interviews— no, at being on camera, if you can’t redirect a conversation to be about the reason you’re filming something in the first place. And if Phi Phi is so life-changing, why is it that I’m still here and she isn’t?” Sharon responds.

“She quit. She got what she came here to do done.” Adore has no way of firing back on the comments on her camera skills, but she’s knows all about Phi Phi.

“Oh sweetheart, I know. Phi Phi has drive, but she only cares about one thing, and couldn’t give less of a crap about what happens to the world after she got it done.” Sharon chuckles, and Adore feels her cheeks heat up.

“If she’s gonna care about one thing, trafficking is a pretty important thing to care about.”

“It’s important enough that the best way to get the laws changed was to expose her opponent and an assistant’s affair, apparently.” Alaska looks down, the girl who usually loves being the center of attention suddenly wanting to be anything but.

“So you’re saying my life and safety, the lives and safety of thousands of girls like me, is worth less than your affair?” Adore is surprised to find that she’s nowhere close to crying, only anger is flooding through her.

“Don’t try to twist what I said, hon. You know I didn’t want things to stay how they were, I was all for change. I just disagreed with how Phi Phi wanted to do it, and I would’ve won if she hadn’t cheated,” Sharon growls. “I can act it, but I’m not a monster.”

“You aren’t too hurt by the laws that got put in place though, why can’t you let it go?” Sharon gapes at Adore like she’s an idiot, and Bianca sighs.

“You think this is about the laws? No, it’s what she did to get them passed. I would’ve let her have her way, or at least compromised, if she had argued a little longer. But your savior decided that it’d be better to invade my privacy and Alaska’s, and discredit everything I said by telling the world about us before it was ready.”

“You shouldn’t have done anything with Alaska if you weren’t going to follow the procedure for a work relationship,” Raven says.

“But they were in an actual romance, and that’s illegal,” Raja argues. “There’s no way they could’ve said anything without serious investigation or being let go.”

“If they just filled out the form for a sexual relationship, then they would’ve had at least one part covered and made it a lot easier when the sky eventually fell.” Raja acknowledges Raven’s point with a small nod.

“I was scared to, okay? I had no idea what would happen, this was the first time something like us occurred ever. Nobody knew what would happen.” Sharon’s taken the heat off of Adore, and she’s feeling the pressure to defend herself.

“You weren’t the only one in the relationship, Alaska could’ve filled a form out,” says Raven.

“Clearly she was also scared! You try having an illegal relationship as government officials.”

“Okay. Raja?” Raven starts to lean across the table to touch Raja. Raja does the same and Adore pulls her back.

“Lets get back to the topic, please,” Adore says. Raven settles back next to Sharon, who’s glaring at all three of them.

“God Adore, you’re such a prude,” Raja whispers quietly enough that only Adore can hear. Adore snickers and grabs her ass under the table.

“Fine. What’s the topic, Sharon controlling Alaska and not letting her tell HR, or Alaska being a coward?” Raven glares right back at Sharon. Adore and Raja stop flirting to stare at her in shock.

“That’s not what happened and you know it!” Sharon yells.

Alaska shoves through Nina, Sasha, and Laila and the rest of Bianca’s intern herd and runs out the door. Detox, who’s standing behind Raja, starts to chase her, but remembering she’s in a meeting, stays still. Behind Adore, Roxxxy is having the same problem. Even Jinkx looks like she wants to go after her. Adore squeezes Roxxxy’s hand, and stretches to take Detox’s too.

“The topic is the reason why Alaska and Sharon didn’t tell anyone and why Phi Phi took down Sharon so easily.” Sharon’s scowl intensifies. “It’s the one thing I should’ve made sure to mention on Shangela’s show, it’s the root of all this. Inter-sign relationships,” says Adore.

“This is not the time, Adore! Someone just ran out,” says RuPaul. Raven, Raja, and Sharon stay silent. Sharon’s expression is a battlefield of emotions.

“I don’t see you chasing after her! None of you are, not her best friends, not her ex, not her boss, not me, because we’re trying to keep a shred of professionalism and get something done today. So we’re gonna analyze inter-sign relationships laws, which is what got Sharon and Alaska in all this trouble to start with. Okay?”

Adore feels everyone’s gaze on her. Her breast is heaving. Sharon, Chad, Detox, and Roxxxy all look a little guilty for not following Alaska, but they don’t move. Raja and Raven are having a conversation with their eyes. Raven gives Raja a harsh look, and Raja brings her nails down on the wooden table to grab everyone’s attention in a much nicer way than how Sharon was tapping her nails earlier.

“Alright, lets talk inter-sign relationships. Why is it a good idea?” Raja asks, her deep and relaxing voice the calm in the storm.

Adore tries to match Raja’s tone. “Love. Anyone should be able to love who they want and marry them, or at least not be able to be fired because of it.”

“But if they’re not compatible signs, is it real love?” Kim says. Trixie, who’s been having a much more intimate eye conversation with Katya, reconnects to reality at her ambassador’s words. The gaze she shares with Katya goes from flirty to sad, and Adore hates it.

“I think all love is real, and other people can’t judge it for you. If you feel it, it’s real.” Adore tries to sweep over everyone in the room with her eyes while she says this, including the interns, assistants, and QNN journalist.

“It was real,” Sharon says. “It faded. But it was real.”

It’s quiet except for Jujubee scribbling and the journalist typing.

“Well, I was gonna end with another airhorn blast, but that seems inappropriate. It’s time to go.” Bianca’s chair screeches against the floor when she pushes it away from the table to stand, and the unpleasant sound prompts the others to slowly move too.

Not Roxxxy and Detox, however. Both are still clutching Adore’s hands, and they yank her out of her seat and in the direction Alaska ran. There’s not a trace of her. Detox breathlessly devises routes for them to split into. She charges to the left, Roxxxy to the right, and Adore straight ahead. She thinks she hears Sharon calling Alaska’s name, but she isn’t sure if it’s her or Detox. Adore keeps running.

Eventually, she ends up in the strip of plants right outside of the parking lot. Most of the other ambassadors are there, talking and getting into their cars. Adore is about to turn and try a different direction, but she hears faint singing with an indistinguishable vocal fry emanating from a bush nearby. Adore walks towards the singing, and is able to recognize the lyrics to ‘Creep’.

She sings along as she gets closer to the bush. _“You’re so fuckin’ special. I wish I was special.”_

Alaska is quiet, and Adore keeps singing out. _“But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo.”_

Adore waits, and after an agonizing moment, Alaska answers. _“What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here.”_

_“I don’t belong here.”_ Adore finds the bush and hides inside with Alaska. “Are you okay?”

Alaska stops singing. “Yeah, I think so. It was a lot to deal with right then, you know?”

“Yeah. Raven really went there.” Adore wants to lie against Alaska, but Alaska is the one who needs support most right now. She puts an arm around Alaska, and the blonde leans into her without question.

“I understand why she said that, she wanted to throw Sharon off. But I think it affected me more than her.”

“It was like, way more an attack on you than Sharon. I’d have left too.” Adore rests her head on top of Alaska’s.

“Sorry about what Sharon said about you and your interview.”

“That’s fine, I understand that Phi Phi really hurt you guys. I still fully support her though, she’s helped me so much. If she had stalled any longer like Sharon suggested, maybe I wouldn’t be here. Are you mad?”

“No. She saved your life, of course you love her.” Alaska moves and now she’s lying flat on her back with her legs sticking out of the bush.

“What really bothered me about what Sharon said was that I can’t be on camera well. I think I can go on camera, but not with reporters.” Adore curls up with her head on Alaska’s stomach so the bush still conceals her.

“Shangela isn’t a reporter,” Alaska points out.

“Interviewer, whatever. Person asking me questions.” Adore pulls a leaf out of a branch above them and picks it apart. “I didn’t mention my entire platform at all. I have to get back and talk about it, but I need to make it look like I have a good reason for delaying and I don’t! I’m just fucking dumb!”

“You’re not that dumb, Delano, you were nervous. It happens to everyone. Even Raja was shaking when it was her turn.” Alaska takes the destroyed leaf from Adore and lets it float to the ground in pieces.

“Really? She couldn’t have been, she’s Raja. It doesn’t matter though, I still need to redo it and talk about my actual passion, and I don’t have a reason for not doing it last time.”

Alaska hesitates. “I can help with that.”

Adore almost impales herself on a branch from sitting up so quickly. “You can? How?”

“I’m seeing someone and she’s, uh, not “compatible”. I’d have to get permission, but we could be your excuse and help with your interview.” There’s stomping near the bush, but Adore and Alaska ignore it.

“Who is it? Do I know her?”

“Look, I don’t wanna say anything unless she wants to do this too.”

“Alright, I trust you.” Voices are audible now, and Adore can tell they belong to Roxxxy and Detox. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” The branches and leaves above them part. Detox helps Adore out and Roxxxy helps Alaska. They both smile and thank Adore, but it’s obvious how worried they are about Alaska and Adore doesn’t wanna intrude.

“Adore, can you or Ben please drive?” Roxxxy pleads. Both her arms are around one of Alaska’s, and Adore could never envision herself breaking them up.

“Yeah, of course. Don’t worry.” Adore takes Roxxxy’s keys. Ben is waiting by the car for her, and Adore gives her the keys and sits passenger. “Ben, can you give me Shangela’s number?”

“Sure, how come?” Ben rummages in her purse without looking, finds and unlocks her phone, and tosses it to Adore.

Adore scrolls through Ben’s contacts until she finds Shangela and copies the number. “I’m planning a redo on my interview, and it’s gonna be huge.” Ben hits the freeway, and Adore hits the call button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hate phi phi please reevaluate your life. i’ll wait. 
> 
> please show me love and appreciation!


	10. Call Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per Ben’s suggestion, Adore goes out. 
> 
> tw for some light sex and drinking

_(9:45)_ “Hey, it’s Adore again. Please call me back, it’s important.”

_(9:51)_ “Hi, this is Adore. I need to talk to you. Call me.”

_(9:53)_ “It’s Adore again. I’ve called like five times! I’ve left you like seven messages. Call me back.”

Adore hangs up after yet another one of her calls to Shangela goes to voicemail. She’s sitting in the hotel lobby with Ben. Ben got them McDonald’s, which Adore is ravenously devouring. Ben nibbles her McBurger delicately.

“That’s probably the tenth time you’ve called this hour, Adore. Give her a chance.” Ben crumples her wrapper so she can get to more of the burger.

“It’s important to me, Ben. You live with her, can’t you check if she’s in your room?” Adore tosses her empty fry container at Ben.

“I guess, but isn’t it better to just wait for tomorrow?” Ben starts taking more tiny bites of her burger.

“Oh my god, just eat the fucking burger,” Adore says. She hooks her legs over the arm of the chair. “Call her.”

Ben grumbles, but she takes a big bite and dials Shangela. “Hello? Yeah, it’s me.”

Adore bolts up. “She answered?”

Ben covers her other ear. “She’s not _making_ me. I might’ve called anyway. Yeah, I know. Wait, twelve messages? Oh my god!”

Adore checks her call history. She’s sure she wasn’t that bad, but fourteen calls to Shangela are listed, and apparently she left messages after twelve of them. Adore cringes. Maybe she got a little obsessed.

Ben hangs up and throws her now empty burger wrapper at Adore. “You called fourteen times! What is so important?”

“First of all, I’m sorry! I need to redo my last video, and Alaska wants to do it with me, and she’s gonna introduce her secret lover to strengthen my argument. Why wouldn’t Shangela answer?”

“She said she missed the first few, and didn’t wanna fuck with some crazy stalker who left her six messages when she missed a couple calls.”

Adore sees the logic and flops her neck onto the chair. “Okay, fine, but this is gonna completely reroute my career. She needs to pick the fuck up.”

“It’s like ten o’clock, treasure. Even if she picked up, all you’d do is schedule a shoot for tomorrow or the next day.” Adore scrunches up her face and turns on her side. Ben tries a different tactic. “You’ve has a hard day. How about you go out, do something fun?”

“Like clubbing?”

“Sure, if that takes your mind off everything. Don’t be too hungover to film tomorrow, though.” Adore is already warming up to the idea of clubbing. Sex, alcohol, dancing, weed if she can get away with it.

“You’re right, I’m going.” Adore leaps to her feet. Ben holds out a hand and Adore helps her up too.

“Do you want me to come with you? I don’t think you’re staying sober tonight.” Ben keeps up with Adore while they run to Adore’s room so she can change.

“No, stay in. I’ll probably go home with someone, or call, or something.” Adore reaches her closet. She grabs the mesh catsuit Laganja wore the other day and throws it over a hot pink leotard with matching thigh highs.

“Really? Is that safe?” Adore stops Ben when they’re outside her room door.

“Ben, I’m gonna be okay. Go to bed.” Ben holds for a few seconds, then hugs Adore and steps into her room.

“Good night.”

“Night.” Adore calls an Uber and tells her to drive around town until Adore sees something that looks vaguely bar-like and asks to be dropped off. It’s a fairly small black stone building. _VIXEN’S WORLD_ is painted in neon red over the doors.

Adore doesn’t know who Vixen is, but she knows how to run a club. Adore orders a red wine, and another, and another. Wine doesn’t count, it’s not that intoxicating. The tequila shots the cute girl with the hot accent at the end of the bar orders for them both are, however. Adore solidifies the fact that the girl drank the entire Bloody Mary that was in the empty glass next to her, and a ton of tequila, then lets her pin her against the bathroom wall.

Adore knows it’s gross to let a girl eat her out in a bar bathroom, but it seems pretty clean, and Adore wants it so bad. And if they’re both drunk, it’s okay. She knows the girl will expect some pleasure from Adore too. Normally, Adore would love to, but she only wants to be satisfied tonight. But, that’s a problem for a few minutes later.

Adore moans when the girl sucks hard on her clit. She’s been teasing Adore for too long, and the direct contact is enough to push Adore over the edge. Adore gasps and thrusts against this girl’s face when she cums. She slides down the wall, panting. The leotard and boots are long gone, tossed against some corner without care, but Adore still has the catsuit on. Her ass isn’t completely uncovered when it hits the ground, but her juices have still coated the thin cords that make up the mesh of the catsuit.

She shivers at the cold floor and avoids looking at the girl. Adore wonders if she could fake an emergency call from Ben. The girl is wiping her face. Adore hopes she’ll just figure out that Adore has no intention of giving back and won’t even ask.

“I’m getting more drinks. Want something?” The girls asks through the accent that endeared Adore to her in the first place.

“No thanks.” Adore kisses her cheek and she slams the bathroom door behind her. Adore rips the catsuit off and buries it in one of her boots. She shimmies into the leotard, picks up the boots with one hand, and snatched up her phone with the other.

Adore sneaks along the wall opposite the bar on her way out. One eye is on her contact list, the other on the cute girl with the accent. Who should she call? Who’d pick her up? Drunk Ubering could be dangerous, and she wants someone she knows. Not Laganja, she’s probably out doing the same thing. Courtney doesn’t let drunk people in her Porsche. Raja goes to bed early since she gets up early too. Ben and Shangela have put up with Adore long enough. Roxxxy and Detox are comforting Alaska. She doesn’t have Trixie or Katya’s numbers.

That leaves one more option. Adore doubts she’ll be happy, but the cute girl is downing her new drink and stumbling to the bathroom. Adore pushes away the hands of some blonde woman in a blue dress who had started grinding on her while she was looking through her contacts and runs outside, phone to her ear.

“Adore, this better be important.” Bianca sounds annoyed, but not annoyed enough to have been asleep when Adore called.

“It is! I was in the middle of that big fight during the meeting, and Shangela wasn’t picking up, and I was just really stressed—“

“Get to the point.”

“So I was super stressed, and Ben told me to go out and have fun, so I did, and now I’m drunk and I wanna go home. And some girl fucked me, but I didn’t fuck her and I don’t really wanna so please take me home so I don’t have to tell her that.”

Bianca doesn’t say anything for a solid ten seconds. “Oh my fucking god, you mess. You can’t Uber?”

“No, everyone knows you don’t Uber when you’re drunk.”

“I do.”

“You’re a Cancer. Plus, I’m wearing the shit Laganja wore when we went shopping.”

“You’re in that? There’s muffled thumps and Bianca swears. “Fine, I’m on my way. Where are you?”

“Vixen’s World.”

“You owe me.”

“Thanks!” Adore hangs up. Ten minutes later, Bianca pulls into the lot and a freezing Adore hops in the passenger side.

“How drunk are you?” Bianca asks while she drives.

“Uhhh, I can still talk.” Adore searches through Bianca’s glove compartment. “Do you have a makeup wipe?”

“No, I never take it off in the car. Wait till we get home.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll just fucking suffer.”

Bianca hands Adore a water bottle. “Water yourself down.”

“I’m not that drunk!” Adore unscrews the cap and chugs.

“You’re still gonna have a hell of a headache. What’d you drink?” Bianca asks.

“Tequila. Some wine.” Adore tries to think of anything else. “I think that’s it. My hook up offered to buy me something, I said no and left while she got herself another drink.”

“To make sure, you fucking called me because you didn’t wanna have to tell some bitch you don’t want her pussy,” Bianca confirms. “Anyone ever tell you you’re shallow?”

“I’m trying to save the fucking world, what more do you want?” Bianca parks in the driveway and helps Adore stumble out. “Hey, this isn’t the hotel.”

“No, it’s my house. I know you’ll go back out there if someone doesn’t keep an eye on you, so you’re staying with me.” Bianca holds Adore’s shoes and keeps a hand on Adore’s waist while Adore does her best to walk and admires Bianca’s house.

“Shit girl, you’re living it up.” Adore leans against a pillar outside the porch while Bianca unlocks the door. “I don’t even have a house, I just came here right after college.”

“Really? No work in Libra government?” Bianca guides Adore to the kitchen and sits her down at the counter, then starts making a sandwich.

“No, but I interned for a couple years.” Adore yawns, the presence of an actual home making her more relaxed.

“It had to be local, though, they wouldn’t give a super important internship to just anyone.” Bianca finishes slicing the cheese, and starts chopping tomatoes.

“I started local, but I fuckin’ shot up. Interned for some senators, representatives, you know. Told my boss I wanted to be an ambassador and I got a whole year with Phi Phi, then she quit and now I’m here.” Adore rests her head on her arms and tracks Bianca with her half closed eyes.

Bianca flips the grilled cheese on the skillet and doesn’t say anything while it cooks on that side. It sizzles, and Bianca puts it on the plate and brings it to Adore. “Honey, who else knows this?”

“I don’t know. It’s on the copy of my resumé that everyone got, so everyone should know.” Adore bites into the sandwich greedily.

“No one reads those. Everyone thinks you’re an idiot.” Bianca puts her elbow on the counter and rests her head in her hand.

“Wow, thanks.”

“No, but you’re really smart if you did all that.”

“Shut up. I’m not smart, I’m passionate. There’s a difference.” Adore wipes the grease away with her hand.

“Whatever, you’ve still got more than what they think. Once you do the interview about inter-sign relationships, do one about your life. Not your depressing college experience, make it about how hard you’ve worked for this job and how good you are at it. And this time, don’t say you’re not smart.” Bianca takes the empty plate and puts it in the sink.

“Okay, but seriously, I’m not.” Adore links arms with Bianca when she stands up. “Where am I going now?”

“My bathroom. Don’t use the bath or shower.” Bianca pushes Adore into the bathroom.

Adore pees, wipes off her makeup and washes her face, and uses some mouthwash (although her body is expecting alcohol and downs the first capful of mouthwash like a shot). Bianca even gives her a robe, and Adore changes out of the uncomfortably tight leotard.

“I don’t have a lot of overnight guests, so I changed the guest bedroom into a home office. So no guest bed. You can sleep in my bed, but please wear actual pajamas.” Adore doesn’t get a chance to tell Bianca she doesn’t have actual pajamas with her because the older woman is already throwing a plaid nightgown at her. “Change again.”

Adore obeys and snuggles against Bianca in bed. “Thanks, Bea.”

“Don’t touch me.” Bianca tries to wriggle away from Adore, but she only hugs harder. Resigned to her fate, Bianca stops struggling. Adore falls asleep quickly, and Bianca follows not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something short and sweet :)) i personally thought of kenya michaels and miz cracker as the two girls in the club 
> 
> please leave a comment!! !


	11. Hair Up To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore meets Alaska’s girlfriend.

Adore wakes up to the smell of waffles. She’s thirsty, hungry, and her head is pounding. The sunlight streaming through Bianca’s windows is painful. She moans and buries her face in the pillow, hoping to fall asleep again. In the room over, Bianca drops something and curses loudly. Adore winces at the streak of pain that adds to her headache. Bianca swears again, and Adore decides it’s not worth staying in bed. 

Adore makes her way to the kitchen, where Bianca is still swearing as she cleans up the pieces of a plate she dropped. Adore drags herself onto one of the stools by the counter. “Bianca? Where am I?”

“My house, dumbass. You don’t remember?” Bianca tosses the broken shards of the plate in the trash. 

“Why was I in your bed? Did we fuck?” Adore asks. Bianca almost breaks the new plate she pulls from her cabinet. She and Adore stare at each other, until finally Adore can’t hold back her laughter. Bianca starts laughing too. 

“You rotted cunt! You really had me going there!” Bianca takes some Eggos from her toaster and gives them to Adore. “I knew you weren’t blackout drunk.”

“Oh my god, your face though!” Adore pokes her Eggos. “You didn’t make me real waffles? What kind of a housewife are you?”

“Bitch, I’m not a chef.” Bianca sits next to Adore and eats her own Eggo. 

“I wake up in an unfamiliar house and you give me fucking junk food instead of a nice homemade meal? Never mind, this is actually better.” Adore drizzles enough syrup over her plate to make Bianca gag. 

“What time is it?” Bianca asks. “Ben will probably be worried.”

“It’s fucking, uh, I don’t know. I think I left my phone in my boots, hold on.” Adore finds Bianca’s room and retrieves her phone from the corner that the boots, leotard, and catsuit are also tossed in. 

The home screen lights up while Adore is walking back to Bianca. Five texts and two missed calls from Ben, and twelve missed calls and eleven messages from Shangela. Adore clears her call history without listening to any of the messages and calls Ben. 

“Adore! Oh my gosh, where were you? You didn’t answer any of my texts or calls!” Ben starts ranting the moment she picks up the phone. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Adore’s head stings, and she’s reminded of her hangover by Ben’s shrill voice. “Shush, it’s okay. I’m okay. I went to a club and had fun, and then Bianca picked me up and took me to her house. I’m there right now.” 

Bianca, seeing that Adore is talking and has no intentions of telling her the time, huffs and gets up, probably to check her own phone. Adore stabs her Eggo with her fork and raises it to her mouth, unconcerned as the syrup drips through the soaked waffle onto Bianca’s pajamas. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. You really scared us. I think Shangela is ready to talk, if you wanna call her,” Ben says. “We’re having brunch right now, I can just put her on speaker.”

“Yeah, do that,” Adore says through her mouthful. There’s a crackle, and then Adore can hear Shangela’s voice. 

“Hi, psychopath. Sorry I didn’t reach out earlier, I guess you weren’t trying hard enough to contact me.” Shangela’s voice is light, and Adore senses that she’s not too upset. 

“Ha ha. Sorry, I was crazy. How’s brunch?” 

“Good. I’m showing Dela how to edit videos, and we’re trying to figure out what order we should post those interviews in. Should we do one every day?”

“The sooner, the better. And do Alaska today, ‘cause she and I need to show up on your channel as soon as we can.”

“How come?” Adore hears Ben start to explain in the background, then stop. Adore takes it as a cue to do so herself. 

“She says she has a girlfriend who’s not a Water Sign, and that if she’s willing to go on your show, they’ll help me with my support of inter-sign relationships.” Adore takes her plate to the sink. 

Shangela makes a confused sound. “See, I said you had to read that reporter’s article,” says Ben. 

“It’s barely ten, I can’t do politics before noon.” Shangela defends herself. 

“Good luck being a politician’s friend, then,” says Ben. She shrieks. “Hey! Adore, she just threw food at me!”

“That’s a goddamn lie, you goddamn liar. Anyway, when will you and Alaska be over?” Asks Shangela. Adore hears Shangela shriek this time, and she suspects a food fight. 

“Hold on, I’ll ask.” Adore puts the phone on speaker and taps Alaska’s contact to text her. 

_ADORE: when do you wanna film the thing with shangela_

__

__

_ADORE: can your gf do it_

_ALASKA: yeah she can. is 11:30 good_

“She says 11:30,” Adore announces to the speaker. 

“Say yes. It’s still gonna be in my room,” says Shangela. 

_ADORE: party see you then_

“Okay, done. See you then, love.” Adore hangs up and Bianca comes back into the kitchen. She has her phone and an apple. She doesn’t offer any fruit to Adore. Adore feels no guilt about being happier without healthy food. 

“Where am I driving you now?” Bianca pushes Adore onto the couch, then ducks into her bedroom. When she returns, she’s holding a comb. Bianca sits next to Adore and starts brushing her hair. 

“Back to the hotel. I wanna change, and do makeup, and then I’m meeting Alaska’s mystery girl. I’ll Uber, don’t worry.” Adore jerks away when Bianca hits a particularly tough knot in her hair. Bianca rubs her shoulder and yanks harder at the knot. 

“No, I wanna meet her too. I’d find out eventually, but it’s better to know now, before the other ambassadors all find out.” Adore bucks away from the brush again. Bianca hisses and draws Adore between her legs and into her lap, one arm around her soft stomach and the other still trying to comb. “Have you ever picked up a hairbrush, Adore?”

“I’ve never fucking seen one.” Adore winces whenever the comb hits a knot, but it’s harder to move when Bianca is holding her. To her surprise, it’s less painful to separate a kink, since the brief tug is nowhere near as bad as when Adore and Bianca are both fighting the knot and the pain is digging into Adore’s headache. 

“It shows.” Bianca struggles to force the last kinks out, then settles the hair over Adore’s shoulders. “Hey, you spilled syrup on my nightgown!”

“Wow, look at the time, we should get going.” Adore tries to catapult off of Bianca, but Bianca’s too fast. She catches her and flips their positions so that her legs are on either side of Adore and the younger girl is underneath her, and starts tickling her. Adore squeals and tries to squirm away. “Let me go!”

“No, it’s what you deserve.” Bianca tickles Adore’s neck. 

“I’m going to kill you, bitch!”

Bianca tickles Adore’s sides, then down her legs. She pushes herself up to observe Adore red faced and gasping for breath, weak giggles escaping whenever Bianca touches her. “Right, you look very threatening right now.”

“I’m serious!” Adore dislodges Bianca and falls off the couch with a scream. Her nightdress flies up. Adore tugs the hem down without any embarrassment and grabs her phone. “That was cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Girl, I’m cruel and unusual.” Bianca follows Adore to the bedroom. “I’m gonna change. Are you gonna stay in that?”

“Yeah, until I put on the clothes I have at the hotel,” Adore says. 

“Can you at least put on underwear?” Bianca picks a few things out of her closet and shoos Adore out. 

“You’ll survive for one car ride.” Adore goes outside with her clothes from the night before while Bianca changes to a neon blue minidress with matching heels. “Got tired of gowns, I see.”

“I can be sexy, it’s not always long boatneck dresses with me.” Bianca fishes her car keys out of her purse. “Let’s go.”

***

Adore chooses her interview outfit, a velvet black blazer and a matching tie, a hot pink bra, and sweatpants, since her legs wouldn’t be in the video, with time to spare. Bianca begs her to change, and wears Adore down into buttoning the blazer so the bra isn’t visible. She takes the tie from Adore too, since the identical shades of black would merge into each other without pink to offset them. 

Adore arranges her boots with her other pairs of shoes and dumbs her old clothes, including Bianca’s nightdress, into a pile of dirty clothes she’s been meaning to put through the laundry. She snags a leather jacket for Bianca on her way out the door. The hotel is chilly, and she doesn’t want her friend to get cold. Bianca thanks Adore and wraps the jacket around herself. 

Adore can hardly stop staring at Bianca while they walk to Shangela’s. “Holy shit, you look so hot in this. Now I wish I hadn’t put panties on like you said to.”

“In that case, maybe I should wear more leather.” Bianca wraps the velvet tie she’s still holding around Adore’s waist and pulls her close enough that their hips are pressed against each other. Adore giggles and pushes her away, and knocks on Shangela’s door. 

Shangela swings the door open. “Oh my god, Dela, it’s that fucking stalker!” She calls to Ben, who’s somewhere behind her in the room. 

“Should I call the police?” Ben calls back. 

“No, she’s a skinny bitch. We can take her down.” Shangela lets Adore and Bianca in. “She brought a shorter and even skinnier bitch with her.”

“Like you two can talk about being short and skinny,” Bianca says. Ben enters the room and hugs Adore, then Bianca. Adore notices that they’re about the same size, then Ben hugs Shangela and it’s clear that Shangela is by far the shortest in the room. Which makes Adore the tallest. She has a feeling all three girls will turn on her if she brings that up, so she keeps quiet. 

“Have you read the article yet, Shangela?” Adore asks. Ben and Shangela are standing all too close together, and Bianca tucks herself into Adore so they aren’t left out. 

“Yeah, Dela read it out loud while I edited last time’s videos. It’s a good thing you got Alaska for this project. She walked out, and now everyone’s eyes are on her.” There’s a knock, and Shangela goes for the door. “That’s probably her now.”

When Shangela opens the door however, no one’s eyes are on Alaska, but who she brought. Roxxxy and Detox are hanging off of her just like they always do. Adore, Bianca, Ben, and Shangela are each trying to figure out the scene in front of them, but it doesn’t take long for Shangela and Bianca’s faces to light up with understanding. Ben and Adore share a look of confusion. 

Roxxxy breaks the silence and steps inside. She extends her hand to Adore. “Hi. I’m Alaska’s girlfriend.”

Detox mirrors the movement. “So am I.”

Adore is so shaken that she fist bumps the two instead of shaking hands. “Party. Sorry, I’m cool with this, I’m just freakin’ surprised. It’s very cool but unexpected, very that.”

“Detox and Roxxxy are also dating each other, if you’re wondering,” Alaska drawls. Roxxxy takes Detox’s face and kisses her passionately. Alaska bounces over and kisses each of her girlfriends, and its clear that if this is a prank, all three assistants’ acting is so good that they should pursue theatre instead of politics. Any doubts Adore was harboring fly out the window. 

“Glad y’all could make it, and you’re very sweet. Now let’s get to work, ladies.” Shangela and Ben lead the way to the partition of the room dedicated to videomaking. “Dela’s gonna film and Bianca’s gonna give everyone constructive but brutal feedback.”

Adore picks her way through the lamps that surround the filming space and sits behind the table. Shangela joins her, and Detox, Alaska, and Roxxxy grab a few extra chairs and squeeze in next to Adore. Alaska sits on Roxxxy’s lap. Bianca and Ben weave in between them and turn on the lamps. Bianca pats Adore’s head and walks away. Ben adjusts the tripod supporting the camera and motions _three, two, one._

“Hey everyone, it’s Shangela, and today we have Adore, Alaska, Detox, and Roxxxy back with us. If you haven’t watched their interviews already, Roxxxy, Alaska, and Detox are assistants to the Libra, Pisces, and Gemini ambassadors, and Adore herself is the Libra ambassador.” Shangela’s smile is warm, and Ben’s matches it from behind the camera. Adore glances between them. To anyone who can see both women, it’s obvious their smiles are for each other. “So Adore, most ambassadors have an agenda to push when they start out. Do you?”

“Yes, I do. It’s not a new topic, but I’m really passionate about getting it through and improving lives. I want to make inter-sign relationships legal,” Adore says. 

“That’s awesome, girl! This channel supports inter-sign relationships completely,” Shangela says. She looks straight down the lens of the camera when she says the second part. “Tell us more. Why is this your focus?”

“I mean, all the governments and ambassadors talk about it sometimes, but they never do anything. No, if they do, they make the laws stricter. But love is love, and people in inter-sign relationships shouldn’t be scared to love. We’re not gonna outlaw compatible sign relationships, just make everyone equal.” Adore catches Roxxxy caressing Alaska’s shoulder at her words, and feels proud that maybe she’s affecting someone. 

“That’s freaking beautiful, Adore. How are you going to get this done, though? There are a lot of minds to change, including outside of the ambassadors’ table,” Shangela asks. 

“I have the facts. Inter-sign couples are not more violent than same-sign ones, they can communicate, they aren’t more prone to sickness, et cetera et cetera.” Adore lists off the statistics on her fingers. “They’re basically the same, besides sometimes needing a little help to understand each other’s zodiac. I’ll debate my way through, and the research will help me change their minds.”

“But what about the outside world? Sometimes only facts doesn’t help them.” Shangela nods along to Adore’s spiel. 

“To the outside world, all I can say is love. Love’s blind, and it can make you fall for weird people. But it doesn’t make you a different person, you’re still you. And if only signs that are compatible fall for each other, then why do you even need laws against inter-sign couples, since it’s impossible for them to exist? It hurts literally no one to let these people fall in love.”

“If you still aren’t convinced, we have an actual inter-sign couple to prove how sweet and harmless they are.” Shangela points to Roxxxy, Alaska, and Detox. “Girls, could you tell us your signs again and how long you’ve been together?”

“Libra,” says Roxxxy. 

“Pisces,” says Alaska. “We’ve been dating since about five months after Sharon and I broke up, so that’s around six or seven months that we’ve been dating.”

“Gemini,” says Detox. “Roxxxy and I are compatible, but we’re both also dating Alaska, who’s a Water Sign. So technically, only one of my girlfriends is incompatible, but I look at Alaska, Roxxxy and myself as one relationship. That makes us incompatible.”

“What makes you different from a ‘normal’ couple?” Shangela asks. 

“You mean there being three of us or that we’re inter-sign?” Roxxxy says. Alaska and Detox laugh, and Adore and Shangela take that as an invitation to laugh along. “Really, its not that different. If anything, I think we learn from each other more, since Alaska teaches me and Detox about Water Signs, and we teach her about Air Signs.”

“We also compare ourselves to each other less,” Alaska adds. “When I date a Water Sign, we’re both subconsciously checking to see who’s doing better or more active in the Water community, basically who’s acting like a better Water Sign. Everything’s a contest. That doesn’t happen with these two.”

“If Detox and I ever start doing that, Alaska points it out,” says Roxxxy. She kisses Alaska’s shoulder. 

“Is being different signs bad in any way?” Roxxxy, Detox, and Alaska glance between each other at Shangela’s next question. 

“The only bad part for me is how we can’t be open about it,” Alaska pouts. “I wanna tell everyone how much I love them!”

“And we don’t get legal benefits.” Adore notices that Detox is holding Roxxxy’s hand, and wonders why she didn’t notice when Detox first took it. 

“Some companies that find out don’t serve us,” Roxxxy says. “But we don’t have any more troubles with each other than most couples.”

“Good. Would you change your relationship if you could? Make Alaska an Air Sign?” Shangela places her elbow on the table. 

“No. I don’t care what sign any of us are, I’d love Roxxxy and Alaska no matter what.” Detox is the first to answer. 

“I agree. I love people over signs.” Alaska kicks Roxxxy’s leg. 

“I wouldn’t either. Being different makes us stronger, and I love inspiring other inter-sign relationships and supporting Adore’s fantastic cause.” Adore ‘awwws’ and leans over Alaska to hug Roxxxy. 

“Thank you all so much for joining me. Adore, you have my complete support. Roxxxy, Alaska, Detox, best of luck and I hope the laws change for you three.” Shangela kisses her four guests on the cheek while they all express their gratitude at being invited for the video. “Thanks for watching, and don’t forget to comment, subscribe, and leave a thumbs up for more videos like this!”

“And don’t forget to vote!” Alaska, Adore, Roxxxy, and Detox chorus. Ben switches off the camera. 

“Why do we say that? Is there an election?” Roxxxy pushes Alaska off her lap and stands up. 

“There’s an election somewhere,” says Bianca. “Good job, I didn’t have to interrupt once.”

“When you speak from the heart, that’s what happens.” Adore lies down on Ben and Shangela’s bed. 

“Probably had something to do with you not talking for half the video.” Adore throws her pillow at Bianca. 

“We’re having lunch, if you wanna stay a little longer.” Ben tells everyone. Adore raises an eyebrow at Bianca, who shrugs. 

“Make us a plate, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so sick last week, it fucking sucked. thank god that’s mostly over
> 
> should i leave rolaskatox a surprise or tag it?? drop a comment and say what you think!


	12. Gettin’ Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shangela’s latest video airs.

The three days after Adore and Shangela filmed are uneventful. Shangela releases Detox, Roxxxy, and Alaska’s individual interviews over those days. Aside from Sharon asking Alaska about something she said about their relationship in her interview and Chad telling Sharon on Alaska’s behalf to shut the hell up, no one mentions them. Adore is pretty sure everyone’s watched the videos, but since the three assistants have no real power over any decisions, their opinions are ignored. 

During those same three days, QNN records all the meetings. Bianca tells Adore she and Sasha figured out a schedule, and most of the meetings will be filmed live from now on. Bianca also tells Adore to get everyone’s number, and now all of the ambassadors and assistants’ information is stored in her phone, even Sharon’s. She didn’t bother with any interns, since they will be gone in a year or two and she has no reason to contact any besides Ben and Laganja. 

Adore doesn’t bring up inter-sign relationships again during those three meetings. She knows that waiting until her video with Alaska and her girlfriends is released will give her an edge. She knows that if she does say anything before the video airs, Raven, Ru, Sharon, and anyone else in the mood will tear her apart. She has Bianca, Katya, Raja, and to her surprise, Chad, on her side, so she’s not too worried, but Katya doesn’t speak up too often, Raja is good friends with Raven, and Adore doesn’t want it to look like she needs Bianca and Chad to rescue her. 

Adore pitches in on lawmaking occasionally, but the Libra economy is in good shape and Phi Phi has asked Adore not to change any fiscal decisions made during her term. Adore doubts she’ll stick to that, but for now, Phi Phi’s laws are still going strong. So, besides a few outfits of questionable taste, Adore’s presence is subdued.

The day the video airs is an off day for Adore. She’s sleeping in as usual when she’s abruptly woken by someone slapping and shaking her. Adore screams, her voice shrill enough to match a boiling tea kettle, and shoves the person away. Her eyes fly open. Courtney’s on Adore’s bed with her legs folded beneath her and her hands over her ears. “Shit, girl, you can scream.” 

Adore pushes herself up and rubs her eyes. “You have to be able to scream when you grow up where I did. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, no reason, wanted to stop by, see how you’re doing, you know. No wait, THIS!” Courtney hurls her phone on the bed, and Adore recognizes herself, Shangela, Roxxxy, Detox, and Alaska on the screen. “When were you gonna tell me about this?”

“I, uh, I knew you’d see it soon.” Adore checks her own phone. It’s blown up with messages. “I didn’t want word to spread.”

“Okay, I’m a gossip. But still!” Courtney relaxes onto the bed. “Who else knew?”

“About the interview? Bianca. About Alaska? I don’t know.” Adore scrolls through her notifications, wishing she’d gotten everyone’s numbers some time after Shangela aired the video. It’s mostly texts asking for more information or about forming alliances from the other ambassadors. She sees texts from everyone except Ben, Bianca, Alaska and her girls, and Chad. 

“Would she tell someone? Doesn’t matter, I need to figure out what to do about this.” Courtney lets herself be consumed by Adore’s comforter while she thinks. 

“Right, you’re against inter-sign relationships. Ha, guess who has the upper hand now, bitch.”

“I know, don’t rub it in. Hey, what’s that?” Courtney points over Adore’s shoulder to one of her texts from an unknown number. 

_UNKNOWN: Hi, this is Monique Heart from QNN! We were wondering if you’d like to schedule an interview with us. Text me at this number for more details. Hope to hear from you!_

“Oh my god, how’d they get my number?” Before Adore has even finished her sentence, she has an answer. She grabs Courtney’s wrist and drags her off the bed. “I’m gonna scream at someone and you’re coming with me.”

“Okay, but Adore, you’re still in your underwear.” Courtney lets Adore pull her along the hallways. 

“What? Oh, yeah. Whatever, it’s a sleep bralette and panties, not lingerie.” Adore drops Courtney and slams her fist against a door. “Laganja fucking Estranja! Open the fuck up!”

Adore keeps knocking until she can hear Laganja’s roommate yell at her to open the door and the rustling of Laganja moving to the door. Adore storms in as soon as she opens it. Courtney follows, looking a little lost but excited for a fight. 

“What’s wrong, Adore?” Laganja asks while she closed the door. 

“Don’t bullshit me, ‘Ganja! How long could that video have been out, five hours? And you already sold me out to QNN!” Adore plants a finger on Laganja’s chest and backs her into a corner, fuming. 

“Bitch, that wasn’t me! No matter how funny or useful I am, QNN will never take me seriously. They wouldn’t think to approach me for dirt on you.” Laganja talks over the end of Adore’s sentence and bats her finger away. 

“But you’d approach them, like how you told them all about me and Raja.” Adore doesn’t touch Laganja again, and is torn between stress eating all her food and leaving her without anything to eat, or making a point of not eating anything. Courtney doesn’t seem to be considering food at all, and although Adore knows that’s because she’s on a diet, she decides the solidarity of them doing the same thing says more. 

“I hate saying this, but I was wrong then. I wouldn’t do something like that again, Adore!” Laganja glares at Adore and leaves the corner she pushed her in. 

“Then who did?” Adore wants to stay mad, but she can tell Laganja means it, and she wants to give her the benefit of the doubt. Adore relents and sits on the counter of Laganja’s mini-kitchen. 

Laganja shakes her head. “Could’ve been anyone, babe. Want some leftovers from Valentina’s date yesterday?”

“Sure. Who’s Valentina?” Adore gives up her strike against Laganja’s food. “It sounds familiar.”

“Katya’s intern.” Laganja removes a box from the fridge. “You want anything, Courtney?”

“If you have a salad.” Courtney slides next to Adore. “Or, I could go for avocado toast. Who’s Valentina seeing?”

“This Taurus kid, Blair.” Laganja gives Courtney an avocado half and a spoon, and gives Adore the cold takeout box with a fork. “Valentina says Blair’s the lead in Katya’s friend Ginger’s musical, and Katya and Ginger set them up.”

“Cute,” Adore says. She digs into her food without complaint, as does Courtney with her avocado. “So you watched the video, though, right?”

“Yeah. I never would’ve guessed those three are dating. It was cool, they really boosted your defense and you were so fucking right.” Laganja swings herself up on Adore’s other side and sneaks a bite from her box. 

Courtney raises her eyebrows. “We’ll see tomorrow.”

“Courtney, why do you hate love?” Adore pokes Courtney in the arm with her fork. 

“That’s not gonna work, you are not getting my defense until tomorrow.” Courtney pokes Adore back with her spoon. 

“She hates love because she’ll never find it,” Laganja says. 

“Bitter bitch,” Adore agrees. 

Courtney cackles and kicks her legs into the air. “Don’t call me out like this!”

Adore is about to tease Courtney further, but she’s cut off by Valentina entering the mini-kitchen, talking into her phone. “Blair, that’s perfect! You have to audition. Of course they’ll accept you. You’d better thank Ginger for finding this company for you. Alright, see you tonight.”

Valentina hangs up and tosses her phone on the couch. Laganja coughs. “What’s that about, Valentina?”

“Blair says this big theatre company loved her performance, and Ginger convinced them to let her audition for them. She’s nervous, poor thing.” Valentina goes into the bathroom without waiting for Laganja’s response. 

“I can’t tell if she’s rude or not,” Laganja mutters. She takes another bite of Adore’s food. 

“That’s how I feel about you.” Adore crumples the now empty box. 

“Rude or nice, she gave me an idea,” Courtney says. She points to Adore’s phone. “She said Ginger got Blair an audition, like Ginger’s getting her out there even though she’s not Blair’s agent. So maybe that’s how that QNN girl found you, someone was trying to boost your career by getting you an interview.”

“That’s actually smart. Courtney, you have a brain behind all that hair.” Adore taps her fork against the stone countertop and thinks. It has to be someone who knew about Adore’s collaboration with Shangela beforehand, and Adore knows that Detox, Roxxxy, Alaska, and Shangela aren’t invested in her enough to try to get her a spot with QNN. Which leaves Ben and Bianca. 

Ben denies it when Adore calls her. She says she’s more inclined to Adore’s emotional health than her career, and Adore has to agree that Ben doesn’t strike her as someone who thinks a job is the most important part of life. Adore hangs up and calls Bianca. 

“Yeah, of course I gave her your number.” Bianca doesn’t waste any time when Adore asks her. “You need to get out there if you want any support, and I mean on actual news stations.”

“Maybe you’re right. But that doesn’t mean you can just hand out my information to random people without asking me.” Adore nods yes to Courtney and Laganja, who are silently asking her if Bianca did it. 

“That’s fair. I’m sorry.” Bianca’s voice isn’t consumed by guilt, but it sounds to Adore as if she realizes she was out of line. “You need to get back to QNN though. They can make the public love you.”

Adore groans and slams her fork down on the counter right where Laganja’s hand used to be. “God, Bianca! I can make my own decisions. You’re not supposed to be my life coach, you’re my friend.”

“I’m also your ally, and I need to make my allies stronger right now! I’m doing what’s best for you, what you should have done the moment that video aired.”

“Yeah, I know you are! I know this is a smart move, because I’m not a complete fucking idiot like you think! Maybe I dumbed myself down too much, but you need to know that I’m smart enough to do what’s best for me too. And you never just hand out my personal information again!” Courtney strokes Adore’s hand and Laganja carefully takes away her fork. Adore tries to calm down. “Please, Bianca. I can take care of myself.”

Bianca is quiet on the other end of the line, and Adore worries she scared her off. After ten seconds that feel like a lifetime, Bianca talks. “Fine. You’re right, I underestimated you. I’m sorry. I should’ve trusted you and I shouldn’t have given you to QNN.”

“Thank you.” Adore flashes an ok sign to Courtney and Laganja, and they cheer. “You’re right that I should go on an official network, but remember my last QNN interview?”

“Don’t worry, you won’t get Charlie again. She’s a field reporter, and you’ll be in the studio. You’ll probably have Ivy or Joslyn, and they’re total sweethearts.” Bianca seamlessly transitions into discussing Adore’s next move. “Seriously, text them as soon as you can.”

“Okay, how about right now?” Bianca voices her agreement, and Adore feels a shiver of anticipation. “Alright, I will. Bye.” Adore hangs up, and texts Monique to ask about a time. She turns to Laganja and Courtney, who are pestering her for details. “I’m gonna need some clothes, guys.”

***

Adore shows up to the QNN buildings only a few hours after she texted them. She’s wearing one of the nice skirts and button ups that Bianca bought her. She had time to shower, change, and put on makeup. Laganja insisted on blow drying her hair, and now it’s soft and staticky, fanning out behind her in the breeze. 

“Are you Adore?” A woman with huge eyes asks Adore. “I’m Monique, one of the production assistants. Let me take you to the studio.” 

Adore follows Monique into one of the buildings, then a large room filled with professional filming equipment and women in suits. Shangela’s recording nook looks like a dollhouse in comparison. 

“Adore, hi!” One of the two women wearing a dress instead of a suit runs up to Adore and hugs her. “I’m Ivy. I’m also a Libra. I admire everything you’re doing so much.”

“I’m Joslyn!” The other woman in a dress hugs Adore too. Her dress is a shiny blue, the polar opposite of Ivy’s shimmering red one. “I’m a Leo.”

“Awesome, hi.” Adore hugs them both back and sits behind the table emblazoned with the QNN logo. She turns over the complimentary mug in her hands. “When do we start?”

“Once the commercial ends, which is right… now!” Ivy says with a huge smile. On Adore’s other side, Joslyn is beaming too. Adore hurried to look friendly. “Welcome back to the daily report with QNN. Today, we have Adore, the newest and youngest ambassador on the scene.”

While the interview continues and Adore gives Ivy and Joslyn smiling answers, she finds herself getting bored. It’s the same questions Shangela asks her, if slightly less personal, and she doesn’t need to think twice about her responses. She’s going over her grocery list in her head when Joslyn catches her attention. 

“This may be a bit embarrassing, but I have to ask. Is this you?” Joslyn clicks a remote control, and Adore twists around to see the picture projected behind them. It’s her at Vixen’s World, holding her shoes and looking at her phone while that woman in the blue dress danced against her. 

Adore’s head spins. She has the sense to be glad she’s only in the leotard in the picture and not her catsuit, she seems uninterested in the woman, and that the girl who fucked her in the bathroom isn’t in the picture. Hopefully the girl won’t see this and figure out who Adore is. “Yeah, it is. I’m only human, I like to have fun too.”

“You do have a responsibility to set a good example, you know,” Ivy starts. Joslyn rolls her eyes, and Adore likes her more. 

“I know, and I do. I only had a small amount to drink and I did not drive myself home, and as you can see, I’m not encouraging anything with this woman.” Adore wishes there was real water in the mug. Her throat feels the driest it’s ever been. 

“I believe you. Thanks so much for being with us today.” Ivy kisses Adore on the cheek. 

“Keep it foxy!” Joslyn kisses Adore’s other cheek. Adore blows a kiss to the camera, and then a producer yells something and it’s the commercial break. “Sorry if that was awkward,” Joslyn apologizes. 

“Yeah, you should be allowed to go clubbing whenever the hell you want. The producers told us we had to surprise you with that,” Ivy says. She and Joslyn walk Adore out of the studio to the doors of the building. 

“It’s fine, I get it. If I do this again though, I might have to get a list of questions first.” Adore hugs Ivy and Joslyn one last time. 

“That’s a good idea. I don’t think they can stop you from getting that.” Ivy waves goodbye. 

“See you!” Joslyn closes the door and Adore walks back to her car and drives home. She curls up in bed without taking her makeup off and checks her phone. A cat video from Ben, a selfie of Trixie and Katya, an invitation to star in another video for Shangela, this time unrelated to politics. One notification jumps out at her. 

_ALASKA: you should probably know, chad’s known about roxxxy and detox and i for a while. talk to her_

Adore stares at the message for a few minutes, trying to figure out why it’s so important and sounding off alerts in her mind, but eventually decides she’s too tired and falls asleep, still clutching her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s tech week, so chapter frequency will be wildly inconsistent, sorry!
> 
> pls comment something nice :)


	13. They Know All About Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore attends the latest meeting.

Adore knows the moment she wakes up that she’s passed a healthy, invigorating amount of sleep and gone straight into being grumpy, confused, and somehow still tired. She hears Ben call for her, and guesses she slept through the alarm. Adore grumbles all the way out of bed and while she puts on her clothes and makeup, then climbs into Roxxxy’s car and glares moodily out of the window. Roxxxy rolls her eyes and drives fast, not looking away from the road once. 

“I don’t have time for your bullshit, honey. Good things are happening to you, and you take that by making us wait for a half hour for you, and then you wanna be a bitch the whole drive?” Roxxxy’s tires screech as she swerves onto the freeway. “Suck up whatever minor tragedy happened to make you like this today.”

“I’m allowed to be upset! The whole world saw me clubbing and dancing in a hot pink leotard. What is Phi Phi gonna think?” Adore’s resentment for the world slowly morphs into fear. Roxxxy’s indifference morphs into genuine irritation with Adore. 

Roxxxy hits Adore. Ben screams, “Keep both hands on the wheel!” Roxxxy huffs and leaves Adore alone. Ben tries a different tactic. “It’s not as bad as you think, Adore. Everyone knows you’re a little more casual than the others, and they think it’s cute. No one faults you.” 

“I don’t wanna be cute, I wanna be a politician. I wanna be respected. And the people who do hold me to the same standards as the others are gonna be pissed I was wasting my time.” Adore dismisses Ben. 

Much to Ben’s chagrin, Roxxxy hits Adore again, harder. “You’re right. But fuck all of them. None of the ambassadors in that room are gonna care that you fucked someone in a bar. The rest of the world won’t care in a day or two. What everyone is gonna be talking about for weeks is me, Detox, and Alaska, and they’re gonna be way harsher on us for being in love than they’d ever be on you for some hook up. So shut up and stop making everything about you.”

Adore isn’t sure what to say, but it’s clear that Roxxxy expects something. “Uh, sorry. You’re right, I’m being selfish. And for the record, I got fucked in a bar. I didn’t fuck anyone.”

“That makes you sound more selfish, Adore,” says Ben. 

“What she means is that she’s filled with regret and is gonna make up for being a selfish bitch by doing everything she can to keep my girlfriends and me safe from the others, and team up with everyone who supports us. Especially Chad.” Roxxxy pulls into the parking lot. 

“Why especially Chad?” Adore asks. She starts to open her door, but Roxxxy locks them in. 

“Didn’t ‘Lasky text you? Whatever, Chad’s known about us practically since Detox, Alaska, and I first got together. She has a huge edge and is gonna be a big asset for you.” Roxxxy unlocks the door and steps out. Adore does the same, her mind conjuring a vague image of herself falling asleep while reading a text from Alaska. 

“I think she did text me, actually.” Adore is swarmed by reporters the moment they see her, and she looks for Roxxxy to tell her, _“see, I’m not being selfish, they want me.”_ Then Roxxxy catches one of the reporter’s eye, and they all surround her instead. Roxxxy smiles and posss for a couple photos and acknowledges one of the filming cameras, then breaks through the reporters to Ben and Adore. 

Roxxxy pushes through the crowds around the front of the building. She seizes Adore and Ben by the arm and pulls them inside as easily as if she were carrying a carton of milk. “There’s less people in here,” she explains. There are still a few reporters taking pictures, but no one’s stuffing a microphone in Roxxxy’s face. 

Adore rubs her arm. “Damn, you’re strong. I see what Detox and Alaska are into.” She winces when she reaches the very top of her upper arm. “I think you’ve been hitting me where I already have a bruise.” Roxxxy smacks Adore again. “Ow! You bitch!”

“Why do you have a bruise?” Ben examines Adore’s arm, her gentle movements contrasting with how Roxxxy had punched her. 

“I was lying next to Bianca and Laganja and they were arguing, you know, it was a whole big thing, and Bianca had her arm around me, and then she was squeezing me too hard and left a bruise.”

“That’s very interesting and all, but that reporter’s getting bolder. Let’s go,” Roxxxy says. She, Ben, and Adore run away from a reporter who’d been inching toward Roxxxy for the past minute and run to the conference room. 

There are more cameras and crew in the room, but since they only film the actual meeting, they don’t bother anyone until it officially starts. Roxxxy squeals when she sees Detox and wraps her arms around her, lifting her into the air. She notices Kim watching her with a disgruntled expression, grabs Alaska’s face, and makes out with her on the spot. Kim turns back to talking with Raven, Ru, and Courtney. 

Adore jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She spins around and realizes it’s Chad. “Oh my god! I was gonna look for you.”

“Me too. We’ve really got to work together to defend Alaska and defend your position.” Chad keeps her hand on Adore’s shoulder and steers her toward the opposite corner of the room of Kim, Raven, Ru, and Courtney. Bianca, Raja, and Katya are waiting there. “I’ve got her.”

Chad hasn’t even dropped her arm back to her side when Bianca begins talking. “Okay, so right now, we’ve got three groups. Us, who’re for inter-sign relationships. Raven’s group, who’s against it. That’s her, Courtney, Ru, and Kim. Jinkx, Alyssa, and Sharon are on the fence.”

“What the fuck is up with Ru,” Adore mutters under her breath. Chad glances at her, but keeps listening to Bianca. 

“We’re gonna try for the ones in the middle first. And the first one is gonna be Sharon, since she’s seen positives and negatives firsthand, and all we have to do is nudge her towards positives. Once she’s in, we should get Jinkx and Alyssa soon after.” Bianca waits for nods of affirmation. 

“Do you think we should go for Ru next? I mean, she acts like she’s against us, but she’s given me some propositions that’d say otherwise.” Bianca is shaking her head before Adore finishes her sentence. 

“Smart, but not exactly. We’re splitting up, in a sense. I’m gonna try to convince Courtney, Raja’s gonna talk to Raven, Katya will go for Kim, and you’re handling Ru. Chad’s helping everyone stay civil through this.” Adore’s heart warms when Bianca calls her smart, but her stomach plummets just as fast. 

“Are you telling me to flirt with her?” She asks, dreading the answer. “I don’t want to sleep with her.”

“Well, I’m not not telling you to flirt. If you’re that uncomfortable, Chad will talk to Ru and you can keep us all in check. Nobody is sleeping with anyone unless she wants to.” Bianca takes Adore’s hands and looks into her eyes. “What do you want?”

“I…” Adore’s eyes flicker between Bianca’s face and their entwined hands. She imagines it’s Ru touching her instead, and swallows hard. “No, I can do it.”

“Perfect. Sharon will catch on if we talk to her outside of the debate.” Bianca flips through the clipboard Sasha offers her. “Everyone is here already, so we’re gonna go ahead and start now.”

Raja hugs Adore for a brief moment before they head to the table. Adore greets Courtney and waits for Bianca to start them off. Katya is saying something to Jinkx and Alyssa, and Adore wonders if she and Raja should be talking to Courtney, but Bianca claps and everyone shuts up. 

Raven points to Detox, Adore, Roxxxy, and Alaska in rapid succession as soon as the meeting begins. “Let’s talk about this. What is happening here, and why is some YouTuber the first to know instead of, I don’t know, their bosses?”

Adore has an answer prepared, but Chad replies first. “I think it’s crystal clear what’s happening, Raven. And both Adore and I did know before Shangela.” It’s a bit of a stretch on Adore’s end, as she found out the same time Shangela did, but she doesn’t argue. 

“What about Raja?” Raven asks. 

“I didn’t know, but I’m not against it,” says Raja. “I’d also blame the relative secrecy on our lack of paperwork for interns and assistants having romantic or sexual experiences.”

“Okay. What does everyone think of that relationship then?” Raven isn’t deterred in the slightest. 

“It was a very bold choice for Adore to introduce a polyamorous couple, or I guess trio, as her first inter-sign supporters.” Jinkx laughs a little. She tries to make eye contact with Roxxxy and Detox, but neither are looking at her. 

“They’re cute, but it seems like Adore was using them to push her agenda,” is Alyssa’s response. Adore can’t argue, as that’s exactly what she was doing. “She didn’t look like she cared.”

“It’s illegal and immoral, and unprofessional. Evolving a working relationship to something more is very complicated and distracting.” Kim and Trixie are outside of Adore’s vision when Kim gives her opinion, but Adore knows that her mental image of Trixie swooning towards Katya can’t be far from reality. 

Raja, Bianca, Chad, and Katya finally understand that Adore needs some positive feedback and they start to praise her and Alaska’s girlfriends. Ru and Courtney try to voice their negative thoughts as well. Sharon stays silent. Raven taps a finger against her lips and eventually everyone quiets down. 

“Adore, what do you say to that?” Raven leans forward, totally relaxed. Adore narrows her eyes. 

“Be more specific.”

“Fine. Alyssa thinks you’re manipulative and cold, like Phi Phi could be.” Raven’s gaze flicks to Sharon, and Adore catches on to her strategy. “Are you?”

“No. I didn’t force Alaska, Roxxxy, and Detox into creating the video, they wanted to do it for themselves as much as me. I totally care about them, and I wouldn’t have wanted them to be there if that’s not what they wanted too.” Adore feels Roxxxy pat her head, and decides to answer Raven’s next question before she asks it. “And of course polyamory is totally okay if all the partners know and like, consent.”

“And the unprofessionalism?” Raven’s voice is icier than usual, and Bianca and Chad are giving Adore their full attention. Adore sees Sharon dragging her nails across the table next to Raven. This question is gonna make or break Bianca’s strategy. 

“I, uh, I don’t think it’s unprofessional. They’re all working just as fine as always, they aren’t being rude or whatever, the only difference from before is that they kiss now. It’s not any different than a same-sign situation,” Adore says. Bianca gives her a small smile and a nod. Adore answered well. 

Raven doesn’t say anything to that. She digs in her inner pocket and extracts a photo. Before she tosses it to Adore, Adore knows what it is. The photo of herself at that club is etched in her retinas. “Nice leotard. You did say on QNN yesterday that you were very responsible, but you didn’t say why you went there in the first place. You wanna tell us now?”

Adore lets Raja pick up the picture and pass it down the table. “Thanks, and I did say why. It was for fun. I thought that dancing and a party would be a great way to relax. I was still in control of myself, I knew what I was doing. I knew how to be safe.”

“Adore is very hot in that leotard, but this has no connection to the discussion, yeah? Let’s keep going.” Katya traces the shape of Adore’s body in the photograph and passes it back to her. Adore gives it to Raven, who takes it without comment. 

Raven doesn’t continue with any direct questions for Adore. She and Courtney bring up their arguments against inter-sign relationships. Different signs are confusing, they’re unsafe, children won’t understand. To Adore’s relief, Chad, Katya, Bianca, and Raja help her form her rebuttals and offer their own. They aren’t confusing out of social context, they’re equally or maybe even less unsafe than same-sign relationships, children are smarter and more accepting than you’d think. Courtney mentions that the last one must be true, because Adore acts like a child. 

Still, although Sharon is listening to both sides, Adore notices her speaking up more for inter-sign points of view. Ru and Kim add their input every now and then, but Kim looks a little disconnected and Adore can’t read Ru’s face. Neither are as vocal as Raven and Courtney. The fact that all of the ambassadors on Adore’s side, even Katya, are so verbal is clear to have an effect on Sharon, Alyssa, and Jinkx. 

Adore is taking a break and zoned out when she hears Courtney ask Sharon a direct question about Alaska. Adore isn’t sure what Courtney said, but Adore perks up and fixates on Sharon and Alaska as much as everybody else. 

“We didn’t part on great terms, and it wouldn’t have been safe for her to tell many people, but we were different signs and we were together. I knew how it felt. She could’ve told me. But they’ve made her happy now. I guess that’s what matters.” Sharon’s face is almost blank, but Adore thinks she can sense a melancholy in Sharon’s voice and eyes. Adore feels that she’s invading a private moment. 

At last the conference ends and Roxxxy muscles through the swarm of reporters, Ben and Adore following like ducklings. Adore tries to contain her thoughts and properly reflect, but she’s too excited. The debate was in no way perfect. Courtney and Raven ended up getting in a few digs at Roxxxy, Detox, and Alaska, Adore wants to vomit when she thinks about having to flirt with Ru in the future, and not every response made sense. Even Bianca would have to admit that social context and equal danger of domestic violence is weak. 

But all of that barely matters to Adore. Sharon’s shown Adore a shred of respect, and is leaning toward their side. Adore is allies and friends with Chad. There’s a plan. They’re in the lead. And Bianca thinks Adore is smart. It’s the closest Adore’s gotten to reaching her goal, and she wouldn’t give it up for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t wanna be that girl, but season 10 won’t be the same without blair!!! anyway, tech week is over. finals are next though. still gonna try and work on this as much as i can
> 
> please adore me in the comments below


	14. Hot Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore has some dramatic conversations with various friends 
> 
> tw for drinking and implied fucking

After a week of back to back meetings during which Adore can see Raven becoming more and more worried about losing Sharon, Adore has a free day. She sleeps in and wakes up at 12:00, a very reasonable time considering how many hours she’s spent at work. Adore tucks her blankets tighter around herself and unlocks her phone. Shangela texted her an hour ago, and Adore opens the Messages app to read them. 

_SHANGELA: Dela told me y’all are free today so can you come to my room and film a video?? It’s not politics related, my viewers really like you so I want us to do something fun together for them_

Adore has to think for a moment on that one. She can hear Bianca’s voice in her ear, telling her not to lose all of her progress and that everyone will forget she’s a politician if she does this. She also hears Raja saying not to close herself off, and to let the people see she’s still human. As much as Bianca’s helped her, Adore has to agree with Raja. She throws on a band t-shirt and shorts and heads over to Shangela’s room. 

Shangela lets Adore in and points to a table covered with makeup. “I bought all this for a video on testing vintage-styled makeup.”

“And you want me to test it with you?” Adore picks up a tin with a brush and little black bar inside, though she has no idea what it is.

“Yeah, girl.” Shangela takes the tin and organizes it and the other products into little piles. “You wanna?”

“Fuck yeah!” Adore gets behind the makeup table. Shangela takes a moment to rearrange the lighting, then gives Ben the okay to start filming. 

Adore is pleased to learn that Shangela ordered a few different colors, so their final face won’t look the same. Adore has to use a powder foundation, which is the very worst type in her opinion, while Shangela uses a stick one. Shangela makes fun of her for whining over it, which is a fair reaction. Adore gets a cream rouge (which Ben has to explain from off camera is blush) and Shangela gets a powder one next, so it’s not all bad. Ben tells them that brightening powder and shadow are old words for highlighter and contour while they apply those. Shangela says that Ben should be in this video with a laugh and promises she’ll join them next time. 

They use a basic nude palette for eyeshadow, as that product has barely changed. Adore refuses to believe Shangela when she says that the black bar and brush in the tin she was holding earlier is cake mascara and eyeliner until Shangela will put it on herself. Shangela complies. Adore tries it too. It doesn’t clump, and she’s ready to buy a tin until she hears that it’s $25. Mascara should never cost more than $5, and Adore says as much to the camera. Lipstick is easy, and then their faces are complete. 

Adore is surprised by how pleased she is with her reflection. Maybe it won’t be cute on film, but Adore is satisfied for now. She winks at the camera to showcase her makeup while Shangela rattles off her goodbyes. “Don’t forget to vote! Wait, do I need to say that for this video?”

“No, sweetie, you don’t,” says Shangela. Ben stops recording and immediately rushes to the table to try her hand at the vintage products. She smears a bright red on her lips. “Ooh, I like that one, Dela.”

Ben caps the lipstick tube and sets it down on the table. She tugs a stray curl of her hair behind her ear and rifles through the other items scattered on the table. “You want it, come and get it.”

Shangela paces to Ben, spins her so they’re facing each other, and plants a long kiss on her lips. When she pulls away, Ben’s red lipstick is copied messily on her mouth. “Got it.” 

Ben wipes some off of Shangela’s face and kisses her again, softer this time. When she retreats, the lipstick is perfect. “Now you do.”

Ben and Shangela seem to remember at the same time that Adore is with them. For a few seconds, Ben struggles with the choice of whether to push Shangela away or kiss her harder. She settles for gripping Shangela’s hand and the edge of the table for support. 

Adore swipes some more cake mascara over her lashes. “That didn’t look like a first kiss. How long have you been doing this?”

“Just since a few days ago. You remember that one day last week when Detox spoke up and made that long, dramatic ass speech about how much she loves Alaska and Roxxxy. We were emotional and together, and one thing led to another.” Shangela squeezes Ben’s hand. Adore remembers when Detox made that speech, but for a different reason. It almost jeopardized Bianca’s whole plan of making inter-sign couples seem harmless and sweet. 

“O-okay, she doesn’t need to know everything that happened that night.” Ben giggles and lets go of Shangela. “Are you mad?”

“Bitch, have you met me? I’m fucking excited! Are you gonna tell your followers on your channel?” Adore hugs Ben and then Shangela. 

“Yeah, eventually. I know I’ll lose followers though, and I wanna minimize that by warming the ones that I can up to inter-sign relationships before I post about me and Dela.” Shangela pushes the curl that keeps escaping from behind Ben’s ear back. “I know it’s shallow, but if you could find anyone, any couples, that’d make it easier.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Adore slides one of the mascara tins into the waistband of her shorts and hugs Ben and Shangela goodbye. The last glimpse she catches of them on her way out is Ben leaning down to kiss Shangela on the lips, and Shangela standing as tall as she can to wrap her arms around Ben’s neck. 

***

Another week goes by, quicker than Adore had expected. She’s fallen into a routine already, getting up every day to go to work and argue with Raven’s team, who Raven is forcing to all argue now. When Adore doesn’t have work, she sleeps in until noon, then films a video with Shangela and goes clubbing at night, sometimes finding a hook up. She’s learned to change her makeup for clubbing to be different than what she wears during the day and reduce situations like the leotard picture. 

Shangela and Ben are more affectionate with each other in front of Adore now. Sometimes Ben flirts with Shangela while she’s recording, but it’s always cut out of the final video. Adore pleads with Ben to let her tell someone. It kills Adore to keep a secret this big. 

After one and a half weeks of diligently ignoring Adore’s whines, Ben breaks down and lets Adore tell someone, as long as it’s not an ambassador, it’s not Roxxxy or either of her girlfriends, and it’s not Laganja. That leaves one of Adore’s friends staying in this country. So Adore calls Trixie the moment Ben lets her and asks Trixie to go to a club with her that night so that she can tell her something important. 

Although Trixie questions Adore’s choice of going to a bar to disclose important information, she doesn’t refuse. Neither Trixie nor Adore have cars of their own, however, so Adore calls an Uber. She finds it slightly unfair for her to have to pay for the transportation, her own drinks, and probably Trixie’s drinks, but she doesn’t really care. It’s her treat to Trixie. The Uber drops Trixie and Adore off outside of Vixen’s World and speeds away. 

Trixie doesn’t react to the deafening EDM pulsing from the speakers when Adore leads her inside. She squints, looking up and around the walls slowly. “Is this where you got fucked like two weeks ago?” She yells over the music. 

“Yeah, it’s actually a really great club and the owner likes me!” The bar counter is drawing Adore to it. Trixie looks like she wants to avoid the packed counter though, so Adore searches for a couch in one of the quieter corners, knowing she can’t dance while telling Trixie about Ben. She points to the couch. Trixie seems to understand and follows Adore over. 

Trixie folds her legs underneath her and asks a passing waitress for a Long Island Iced Tea. Adore is unable to resist and tells the waitress to double that. Trixie adjusts the hem of her stark white miniskirt and arches an eyebrow at Adore. “Why’d you call me, or did you just wanna get me drunk?”

Adore snickers. “That too, but, well. You can’t tell anyone about this, okay?” 

“Anyone? What about Kim, my boss?”

The waitress comes back with their drinks, and Adore sips hers with a fast-paced urgency. “Especially not Kim. It’s not about me. It isn’t my secret. Promise me.”

“Okay, I promise.” Trixie sticks out her pinky finger, and it takes Adore a hot second to figure out Trixie wants to pinky promise. She hooks her pinky into Trixie’s and shakes. “What’s got you so shaken up?”

“Well, I’ve been doing all these videos with Shangela, and some are political and some aren’t, but it’s like my second job that I do for free.”

“Like my job.”

“Right! Being an unpaid intern is the fucking worst. Tell Kim to pay you.” Adore slurps more of her drink. “So I’m also the Libra ambassador and I do all this inspiring shit, and my intern Ben lives with Shangela. So she helps record shit for Shangela, and they’re like good friends, right? And we’re all super into equality for different sign couples, and they live together, and they told me that they fucked and now they’re dating.”

Trixie swallows some of her iced tea. “Cool. Why are you telling me this?”

“‘Cause Shangela wants me to keep it a secret until she’s ready to post a video about it, but she won’t post a video until we get more support from different people and couples appearing on her channel, and it’s driving me crazy to not tell anyone!” Adore forgoes the straw and downs her iced tea whole, then holds out the glass for the waitress to refill. “So she said I could tell you, since you aren’t a gossip or powerful or whatever.”

Trixie accepts a refill as well, but she’s holding her alcohol better than Adore. “Okay, So all you need is a few more couples and supporters.”

“Duh, but it’s not like that’s easy, and I want Ben and Shalalangela to be able to like come out.” Adore feels a little dizzy when she finishes her drink, and decides not to test her limits tonight. “People should be happy, y’know? And this doesn’t hurt people.”

“I know. I fucking know.” Trixie nudges Adore off from leaning on her. “Anyway, Katya and I can come on as supporters.”

Adore must be more drunk than she thought, because she doesn’t even consider her next words. “You like her, don’t you?”

Trixie stiffens. “I don’t know who you’re talking about,” she says, clearly hoping Adore will take the hint. 

Adore digs her grave deeper, oblivious to Trixie’s signals. “Katya. You’re not exactly subtle with each other.”

Trixie stands up and Adore, who’d started leaning on her again, falls over. “Wow, um, something came up. I have to go.”

“Oh, okay! I’ll call a car.” Adore’s heels slip on the dance floor when she gets to her feet. 

“No, don’t worry, just, just stay and have fun.” Trixie walks away too fast for Adore to follow in her state. 

“Wait, I can’t Uber alone!” Adore shouts, but Trixie’s gone now. “Well, fuck.”

Adore considers calling Bianca again, but she knows Bianca would be pissed. After what happened with Trixie, calling Katya seems like it’d be a bad idea. Adore debates whether having one of them pick her up angrily or spending the entire night at the bar would be worse. She mutters, “Fuck it,” and orders a round of shots. 

After the shots, the night becomes hazier and hazier. Adore dances for a while, then stumbles outside for some air when one of the customers vomits on the floor next to her. She sags against the smooth painted brick outside and closes her eyes. She isn’t sure how long it’s been since Trixie left her, but she’s exhausted. Adore knows she’s gonna crash either tonight or tomorrow, and neither collapsing in a crowded club or at an international meeting is a stellar option. 

“Hey, you okay?” Adore opens her eyes. A woman, probably around Ben’s height, is sitting against the wall on the other side of the door, one leg stretched out and the other pulled to her chest. She’s wearing a short lime green dress that barely covers the top of her thigh when she sits. Her expression is concerned, and smoke is trickling from an object in her hand. 

All of a sudden, Adore feels much more energized. “Yeah, someone fucking puked in there, so.” 

The woman winces. “Yikes. In that case, you want any?” She offers her joint to Adore. 

Adore almost takes it, but hesitates. Weed is hardly a bad drug, but accepting it from a stranger isn’t always as harmless. “Nah.” The woman extends both legs and crosses her right over her left. Her dress slides up a little more, and Adore’s tongue goes dry. “I know a different way to have fun though.”

***

Adore wakes up with her limbs tangled in an unfamiliar pink sheet and a woman’s arm thrown across her chest. Gingerly, Adore rolls out of the bed without disturbing the woman. She picks up her romper and underwear from the carpet where it was discarded. It’s pretty cute and not too slutty, so she puts it back on and checks her phone. Her alarm woke her up, so she still has an hour to make it to work on time. 

Adore puts on a pair of cat eye sunglasses resting on the dresser and looks out the window. Thankfully, clouds obscure the brightness of the sun, but she has no recollection of this part of the city. Adore groans a few curses and shakes the woman awake. “Hey, where am I? I need to get to work like right now.”

“I live in Circinus.” The woman yawns and blinks the sleep out of her eyes while Adore types in the location. “I didn’t get your name. I’m Brianna Cracker.”

“Uh, Addie Smith.” Adore celebrates a silent victory. Brianna’s home is closer to Adore’s work than the hotel. 

“That doesn’t sound like your real name.”

“Uh huh, that’s ‘cause it’s not.” Adore looks for her shoes and spots them tossed on opposite sides of the room. “You might know who I am, and I don’t want it to get out that I fuck girls I meet at bars.”

“Don’t worry about that. You probably saw that picture of the new Libra ambassador dancing at the club. Well, I’m the girl dancing on her.” Brianna hands Adore’s left shoe to her. “And I haven’t told anyone, so I’m not gonna say anything about us, even if you are famous.”

Adore pauses in the middle of putting on her right shoe. “You’re the chick in the picture?”

“Yeah.” Brianna gives Adore a hairbrush. 

“Bitch, same! I’m Adore, I’m that ambassador!” Adore yanks her hair with intensity as a channel for this discovery. 

“Oh my god, really? It is you! I didn’t recognize you with the different makeup.” Brianna lifts some of Adore’s hair out of her face to get a better look. 

“Yeah, that’s why I fucking changed it, I didn’t want more mini scandals.” Adore combs out the last of her hair and touches her face. “Shit, I slept in my makeup again. That’s really fucking bad for me.”

Adore grabs a sponge from Brianna’s vanity to touch up her makeup with while Brianna hurries her into the kitchen and stuffs a slice of toast in Adore’s mouth. “Do you have a meeting to be at? Do you need me to drive you?” Brianna asks. 

Adore is swift to agree to this plan. “Drop me off like a block away, I don’t want anyone to see me coming from a strange car.”

“No problem.” Brianna let’s Adore into her car and speeds off, in a much more careful manner than Roxxxy. 

It’s easy for Adore to talk about nothing with Brianna, and she almost wants to ask for her number for no other reason than to talk. She’s late enough for the conference as is, however, and doesn’t want Brianna to get the wrong idea. So Adore says goodbye a block away from her building, and runs like hell to make it on time. 

Adore isn’t able to decide whether Ben or Trixie looks more relieved to see her when she runs into the conference room, the sunglasses still covering her eyes. Trixie hugs Adore for only a few seconds, but it’s tight and Trixie apologizes for abandoning her at Vixen’s World. Ben’s hug lasts much longer, and Adore apologizes to her many times over for not being at the hotel that morning or calling. 

Ben is still holding Adore when Bianca pries them apart and and walks Adore to her chair. She’s talking too fast for Adore to get a word in edgewise, and it’s obvious Bianca doesn’t want her to. “You’re cutting it pretty fucking close, bitch. That doesn’t matter, though. What matters is that we’ve done it. We’ve got Sharon Needles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was at rehearsal yesterday and i got fucking terrified cuz i thought i accidentally deleted this chapter 
> 
> please,, ADORE me lmaooo i’m not funny. anyway i’d die for nice comments


	15. Come and Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore goes into her next meeting
> 
> tw: implied heavy drinking

Adore did not believe at first that after almost a full month of staying on the fence, Sharon had chosen to switch to Adore’s side in one day. No matter how confused, hurt, upset, whatever Sharon felt about her and Alaska, making such a huge decision with so little time to prepare is not something Adore could foresee her doing. Bianca manages to relax Adore by pointing out that Sharon had been close to joining them for a while. The last meeting was the tipping point. That’s all she has time to say, since the meeting has to start after being made late enough by Adore. 

Sharon is the first to speak in today’s meeting. “After careful consideration from both sides, I’ve made my choice. I stand in support with Adore and inter-sign couples.”

Adore wants to hug or at least high five Sharon, but she knows that hugging isn’t Sharon’s favorite and they’re being recorded, so she and Sharon nod to each other. Kim shares a panicked look with Courtney. Raven tightens her lips. Alyssa and Jinkx look between Sharon and Adore, and Adore sees that Bianca was right. Jinkx and Alyssa are easy to sway, and Sharon’s stance will only influence them further to unite with Adore. 

Raven flicks her gaze to the ceiling while she rips up a piece of paper she has lying in front of her. “How wonderful for you, Sharon. I don’t know what I expected, with Alaska whispering in your ear.” 

“Hey,” Raja says. She rubs Raven’s forearm soothingly. Sharon scoffs and taps her nails against the table, her solitary outward sign of irritation. 

Raven relents. “Fine. That was uncalled for.” She produces a brand new folder from underneath the shredded paper before her. Raven shoots a few looks and hand gestures to RuPaul. Adore has no inkling of what she’s planning, but Bianca’s face says that she has an idea. “Despite Sharon’s unfortunate choice, we will continue with the conference.”

Bianca shuffles a pile of folders and opens the one on the top of the stack. She barely glances down at it before she talks. “Perfect. Do any of you have questions about inter-sign relationships I can answer?”

Adore remembers Bianca telling her while they were hiding from Charlie, the reporter that caught Adore on her second day, that her folders have all of her important documents, but she never reads off of them during meetings. She only shows off the folders to appear more official and organized. She already has her arguments for that day planned, and she’ll improvise if something changes. Adore, who improvises almost all of her arguments, appreciates that. She wonders if that’s how Raven’s folders work too. 

Adore realizes she’s been zoning out the first few responses to Bianca’s question. Jinkx and Alyssa are silent. Raven’s mouth is open, as though she were about to ask a question, but Katya’s talking over her. “How will it effect the economy, especially Earth Sign economy?” Adore notes the Virgo and Capricorn placards bearing Jinkx and Alyssa’s names, and has to stop herself from applauding Katya’s quick thinking out loud. 

“Great question. They’d share the same financial benefits of same sign couples. Privately owned businesses and companies would be able to discriminate against inter-sign couples based on personal beliefs. Changes to individual economies depends on these private businesses and how prevalent public companies are in that economy,” Bianca says. 

“So, it wouldn’t hurt Taurus, Virgo, or Capricorn economics worse than any current couples do?” Katya asks with an exaggerated glance at Jinkx and Alyssa. 

“That’s right, Katya.” Bianca begins to field questions from Alyssa and Jinkx, who, due to Katya’s inconspicuous encouragement, are voicing their concerns. By instinct, Adore checks on Trixie after Katya’s finished to see her reaction. Trixie isn’t watching Katya at all this time, she’s engrossed in her own thoughts. 

The sound of Raja’s voice brings Adore’s waning attention back to the discussion. Bianca is having different members of the team answer some of Alyssa and Jinkx’s inquiries. Adore stays alert, and sure enough, she’s the next to have a question thrown her way. 

“I really do like the idea of inter-sign couples, but I’m worried that the, well, unique way their personalities can clash won’t be good for their children,” Jinkx says to Adore. She wrings her hands in the hem of her skirt, fast and tightly enough that Adore is nervous she’ll wear right through her skin. 

“I totally get that. Uh, I think that’ll only be an issue for certain families, and others won’t fight. Besides, there’s a ton of solutions like parenting books, a nanny, therapy.” Adore curses getting a parenting question. Kids can be cute, but Adore knows next to nothing about them. 

“If it is an issue for every family, then what?” Jinkx wrings her skirt even more, building the pressure. 

“Then I guess couples with incompatible signs would be banned from being parents. That’s way unlikely though.” Jinkx still looks unconvinced. “And, and we can make a survey! A study. Document the bad parenting versus good, the results for compatible versus incompatible families.”

“Alright. Maybe I’ll ask President Visage to have the Virgo research center conduct that study.” Jinkx stops wringing her skirt, much to Adore’s relief. 

Adore is about to ask Jinkx to let her be a part of the study with Visage in order to thank the Virgo president for offering Adore the scholarship to her university, but Bianca clearly wants to move on. So Adore shuts up and listens to Bianca and Alyssa discuss marriage taxes. The conversation goes on much longer than Adore usually enjoys talking about taxes, with everyone pitching in. Courtney nearly convinces Alyssa to call off her consideration by lamenting the costs of international weddings, but Katya reminds Alyssa that Earth Signs have inexpensive travel visas and for that half of the couple, it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Jinkx and Alyssa each have a few more technicalities to work out, but Chad and Bianca smooth those over within an hour. Raven and her group try to bring up counterpoints, but their efforts are subdued. It’s evident that Jinkx and Alyssa’s minds are made up. By the end of the conference, the two Earth Signs have formally aligned themselves with Adore’s side. 

Bianca doesn’t allow Adore to leave the building and celebrate immediately. She leads Adore to a corner of the room to strategize before they exit. “We can’t take a break after getting Jinkx and Alyssa. We have to start persuading Raven and the rest,” she whispers. “Chad, Raja, Katya, and I are gonna start right away tomorrow, and I need you to as well.”

Adore’s mood is dampened a little when she remembers who she’s persuading. “Okay. Like, I talk to her as soon as we’re both here in the morning?”

“Right, and honestly, flirt if you can. We’re trying to fucking win. Don’t let the press catch you, though.” 

“Yeah, I’ve had enough of that shit happening.” Adore decides to replace the buzz in her stomach with excitement at the latest victory instead of apprehension at Bianca’s reminder. “I’m gonna grab a celebratory drink at Vixen’s, come with?”

Bianca tales a moment to answer, but she’s smiling when she does. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

***

Adore lost count of how much Bianca drank, but somehow the Cancer ambassador is still able to walk upright. Of course, Adore lost track due to the fact that she also drank far too much. Bianca’s supporting Adore so much as they walk to Bianca’s house that she’s practically carrying her. After a heated struggle, Bianca unlocks her door, staggers to her bedroom, and dumps Adore and herself on the bed. 

Adore finishes the glass of water on Bianca’s nightstand within seconds of spotting it. Bianca tries to swat it away, but she misses and swats the air to the right of Adore. “Fucking skank, that was mine!”

Adore points to the door she thinks leads to the kitchen, though she can’t be sure. “Get some your goddamn self.”

“My fucking house,” Bianca warns. She’s relaxed and unmoving, and it’s not hard to tell that she doesn’t really care about the water, at least not enough to get some for herself. “Thanks for the alcohol.”

“Thanks for not being a fucking Libra or Scorpio. I’d have let some stranger pick me up otherwise.” Adore puts the glass halfway on its coaster and lies beside Bianca. 

“What?” Bianca’s voice sounds harsh, but the tone beneath is caring, drunk, and tired. 

“‘Cause we can’t get a ride alone,” Adore reminds her. 

“Right. That’s fucking dumb. They should fucking, fucking let you choose your driver’s sign. You should be able to be safe too.” Bianca’s getting more and more agitated, and it’s drawing Adore in farther. 

“Yeah, you’re right! That’s like fucking genius. You’re a fucking genius.” There’s a pause, and somehow, Adore can sense the mood has changed. “Thanks for arguing so hard and shit for me.”

“No. Don’t thank me, I’m doing the right thing. So are you. We have to fight and claw to get this done.” Bianca pushes herself up so that she’s resting on one elbow and gripping Adore’s shoulder with her other hand. Her eyes are lined up with Adore’s perfectly. Adore can see her own reflection in Bianca’s clear eyes. Bianca’s gaze flit down to Adore’s lips and her hand leaves Adore’s shoulder to hook around her head, tangling in her hair. 

That’s all the invitation Adore needs to flip Bianca onto her back and straddle Bianca’s hips with her legs. She strokes Bianca’s cheek, her other hand fisted into the bedsheets to keep herself upright. Bianca brings both hands around Adore’s head to entwine in her hair and draws Adore closer. The arm holding Adore up shakes. She cups Bianca’s cheek, brings her head down and kisses her. 

Bianca opens her lips to Adore, and they’re making out. Adore’s arm gives out, and she falls to her side, still holding Bianca’s face with her hands and her hips with her legs. Bianca shifts to her side too and moves one hand from Adore’s hair to the small of her back, pressing Adore into her. Her hand travels farther down, and Adore shivers when Bianca caresses her ass, gently at first, but firmer each time she touches it. Adore slips inside Bianca’s dress shirt with ease, as Bianca had unbuttoned the first four buttons when she was on her third piña colada, declaring it was too damn hot. She pushes aside the bra cup and fondles Bianca’s breast. Bianca gasps and her fingers tighten around Adore’s ass. 

It feels like Adore’s spent only a few seconds, yet an eternity at the same time, kissing Bianca. She’s working on unclasping Bianca’s bra when the older woman turns her head away from Adore. She’s still touching Adore’s body, but this time it’s to push her away. “Adore. Stop it.”

Adore, who’s managed to undo one clasp, freezes. At Bianca’s insistence, she reanimates herself enough to completely detach from Bianca. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re drunk. I’m drunk. We’re drunk.” 

“No shit, but it’s fine if we’re both drunk.” Adore ghosts over Bianca’s arm, knowing full well the effect it’ll have. Bianca shudders and closes her eyes, but doesn’t budge. 

“No, Adore, we’re important fucking people. We can’t afford a drunk hookup, especially with each other.” Bianca retracts her arm, and Adore stops. 

Adore fails to keep the hurt out of her voice. “But, why?” Even though she’s wasted, multiple reasons flirt through Adore’s head. But they’re hazy, and something about kissing Bianca feels important. Right. Adore shoves the logic to the back of her mind. 

“You know why. They look up to us, they trust us. We can’t do something we’d regret.” Bianca rubs her thumb across Adore’s inner wrist, but it does little to uplift her. 

“You regret this?” It comes out whinier and more pitiful than Adore wants it to. 

“No! I don’t wanna— we can’t—“ Bianca covers half her face in her arm, half in a pillow. “I don’t. I wanna keep going! But what if we wake up and we both made a mistake?”

Adore’s eyes are filling up with tears, and it feels like her mind is too, because she can’t see or think straight. “I’m not a mistake.”

“I know you aren’t. It’d just be so hard if we fucked. We’d have to do the forms, and Raven would attack us, and the press, and we aren’t compatible, and the age difference! We can’t, don’t you fucking get it?” Bianca is pleading more than she’s yelling, although she’s doing that too. And Adore does get it, but seeing Bianca with her hair messed up, her clothes undone, vulnerable yet powerful, Adore can’t bring herself to care. 

“But I want to.” Adore squeezes Bianca’s hand and lifts it to her lips. “I wanna kiss you. I wanna fuck you.” She kisses the inside of Bianca’s wrist, spurred on by the shaky exhale she hears. “I wanna tell you you’re pretty. I wanna lick you. I want you to do whatever you want to do to me.” 

Bianca’s arms are wrapped around Adore’s waist again, tighter and more desperate. Their mouths are so close together Adore can’t stand it. She flutters her eyelids shut and leans in. Bianca closes the distance. Adore revels in that perfect moment, and then Bianca pulls away. 

“I’m serious, Adore. I can’t. Not yet.” Bianca lies on her back, staring into the ceiling. Adore knows it’d ruin whatever started between them tonight to pursue her any further right now and forces her pleas down. She drapes her arm over Bianca’s chest and buries her face in her shoulder. At least Bianca will still let her curl into her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this is super late ! it’s been a crazy ass time and i’ve been either way too busy/tired to write, let alone edit my writing!! hope it was worth the wait ;)
> 
> comment something sweet, i wanna feel appreciated


	16. I Want It Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore tries getting back on track at work
> 
> tw: almost sexual situation, verbal abuse

Adore is usually good at concealing her hangovers. But then again, she usually only drinks a little bit when she has work the next day. Adore can’t even remember how much she drank last night. In fact, she can’t remember much of anything. Taking shots with Bianca. Dancing with Bianca. Kissing Bianca. Fighting with Bianca. It’s there, but it’s blurry, fading. Adore has no idea if it was good, bad, what they fought about. She can take a few guesses though, and based off of what she’s imagining, Bianca was probably in the right. 

No matter what Bianca or Adore remember from last night, Bianca doesn’t care, or she’s too far into work mode to think about it. She lends Adore a peach minidress so she won’t wear the same romper twice in a row. It’s too short for work even by Adore’s standards, but Bianca shrugs and says it’s Adore’s fault for having long legs. She picks matching sunglasses for them both and drives to work in blissful silence. 

Although the quiet is soothing on Adore’s pulsing headache, she’s filled with questions. Adore fidgets restlessly for the first ten minutes before they burst out of her. “Bea, what do you remember?” 

Bianca waves a hand for Adore to quiet down, although Adore doesn’t think she was talking loudly. “Most of the first half. Then... well, you kissed me, right? That’s all I’ve got.”

“Right,” Adore whispers. She clears her throat, about to talk louder, then realizes whispering is the perfect volume. “We fought afterwards, but I don’t know why. I didn’t like molest you, we were both into it.”

Bianca inclines her head. “Yeah, I know that, dumbass. If we fought, it was probably ‘cause we were drunk and horny, and we shouldn’t have been.”

“Yeah, we’re supposed to be fucking professional.” Adore can see the parking lot up ahead, and speeds up to ask her last, most important question. “Did you like it?”

Bianca slows down the car while the flashes of the news cameras are still far away from them. She lifts Adore’s chin and kisses her sweetly, chastely. “Yes.”

Adore knows that Bianca must see the moon and the stars collecting in Adore’s eyes despite the sunglasses, and she’s glad Bianca only laughs a little. “It wasn’t just a drunk fling? You like me?”

Bianca hums. “Maybe. I don’t know.” She parks and pushes her sunglasses farther up her nose. “Now shut up and go seduce a sixty year old.”

“What are you talking about, I already kissed you. Oh wait, you mean RuPaul,” Adore says. Bianca’s barking laugh drowns out Adore’s own. 

Right before Adore opens the door and draws the press’s attention, Bianca pulls her head towards her by the hair and smashes their lips together. It’s rough, passionate, and brief. Adore is left gasping for more and massaging her scalp. Bianca smirks and pats her cheek. “Now, who seduced who exactly?” She doesn’t wait up for Adore’s response and steps out of her car. 

Adore tries to steady her thoughts while she makes her way past the screaming photographers with their bright camera lights. She catches one video camera panning up her leg. Although it makes Adore’s head sting more and she’d much rather slap the camerawoman, Adore veers sharply to the left to mess up the live feed. She runs into a different reporter by accident. It’s chaos, and Adore gives up on trying to think.

Adore is out of breath when she enters the conference room. She starts to make her way to Ben to apologize for not going back to the hotel at all last night, but Chad grabs her arm. “Adore, don’t get sidetracked,” she says. 

Adore feels nothing but sidetracked. She looks around. Bianca is talking to Courtney. Raja looks more like she’s gossiping with Raven. It’s obvious that Kim is trying to get away from Katya, but Katya is following her diligently. In some way or another, everyone is finding a way to communicate with her opponent. 

“I have to go help out Katya. You’ll be fine, gimme a shout if you need me,” Chad whispers to Adore. Adore spins and gives Chad a quick, tight hug. Chad pets Adore’s hair, then turns her around and pushes her, hard, into RuPaul. 

Adore shrieks, her sunglasses knocked off her head. Ru draws in a sharp breath and catches Adore. Her hands are on Adore’s shoulder blades, and Adore is clutching Ru’s waist, head pressed into her stomach. Adore manages to stop her heels from skidding and rights herself. 

“Did Chad push you?” Ru asks with a frown. She glances over Adore’s shoulder to catch a glance at Chad, who seems to have calmed Kim down a bit. 

“Hell no, we were hugging, and then I tripped,” Adore lies. She wonders why everything is so bright all of a sudden, then remembers her sunglasses on the floor. Remembering Katya’s moves flirting with Trixie, Adore slowly bends over, thrusting her ass into the air, then body rolls up. Katya has snapped up quickly, her hands right by her boobs to make them bounce, but there isn’t much for Adore to bounce. From what she can see of Ru’s face, body rolling works fine. 

“You had a long night?” Ru grins while Adore puts the glasses back over her eyes. Adore immediately starts searching for the most professional excuse in her mind. “Actually, I’m wearing sunglasses because I’m a vampire and the sun burns my eyes, not because I got hammered and tried to hook up with Bianca.”

But she reminds herself that this isn’t about professionalism, it’s about chatting up Ru. And given what Adore was wearing the first time Ru hit on her, her assumption now, and the fact that she probably saw a little something when Adore bent over in that tiny dress, Adore is pretty certain she knows what type of girl RuPaul likes.

“I had a drink or two. Had to celebrate Jinkx and Alyssa, right?” Adore had thought she’d find it hard to smile while she talks to Ru, but it’s surprisingly easy. It reminds her of when she and Laganja would flirt with the rich Virgos in college to get some extra cash, and the Virgos, whether they knew what Adore was after or not, didn’t know how to react to some trashy Libra trying to set a mood. It’s also relieving to be able to talk openly about her nights out with someone and not have to be the perfect ambassador. “My head’s busted, but that’s it.”

“Hey, I’m not dumb. I know a massive hangover when I see one. You had much more than a couple drinks.” RuPaul tilts the glasses on Adore’s face, and she grins and ducks her head. “Anything fun happen while you got drunk? You know, the sort of stuff that happens once you’re wasted.”

Once again, Adore is torn between choices. She could be professional, or she could play up the sluttiness and get Ru thinking about her cunt. Adore decides to go for a calm mix of the two. “God, I only remember the drinking and grinding, but who knows what happened when I blacked out?”

Adore is saved from further conversation by Courtney, who shouts, “Everyone settle, we’re starting!” Adore scurries into place, and Courtney perches in her own chair beside Adore. “Bianca said I could start the meeting today. I didn’t think it’d be so much fun!” she tells Adore under her breath. Adore grimaces, Bianca invading her thoughts again due to Courtney’s words. 

“That must be cool. Maybe I’ll try it sometime,” Adore says. She looks at Bianca, who’s taken off her sunglasses and is doing her best not to squint at Sharon and Kim while she argues. Adore catches something about passports, and assumes they’re talking about the Fire and Water feud. She crosses her legs and looks back at Courtney. 

Courtney bites her lip and points subtly to the seat of Adore’s chair. “Sweetheart, you might wanna tug down your skirt.”

Adore doesn’t need to check to know that Courtney is right. She shifts, trying not to make too much noise or movement. Finally she gets the hem to cover her ass. “Thanks. This shit is Bianca’s, not mine.”

“Why are you wearing Bianca’s shit?” Courtney asks. “Don’t tell me she had to come pick you up after you passed out or something.”

Adore blushes. “No!” She’s about to tell Courtney the truth about Bianca drinking with Adore and offering for them to crash at her place. She takes another look at Bianca. Telling a chatterbox like Courtney that Bianca went out for drinks could shatter their defense and Bianca’s career. “I-I mean, I went out and she came to make sure I was safe, and she drove me to her house cuz she said that the hotel staff didn’t deserve to have to deal with me.”

“Sounds like her. Bianca’s acts tough, but she’s the mom friend.” Courtney fades away from Adore to watch the argument. 

Adore takes it in too, her eyes drifting to Bianca far too often. With QNN focused on the debate instead of her outfit and nobody screaming for her, Adore has time to collect her thoughts. She thinks back to that morning in the car. 

Why would Bianca kiss her? Does she wanna date Adore? As awesome as dating one of her heroes would be, Bianca said she wasn’t sure she likes Adore and Adore can’t picture herself being tied down yet. Does she wanna fuck her? Adore would love that, but Bianca said last night that she didn’t want that. Maybe it’ll work when they aren’t drunk, but Adore isn’t counting on that. 

Adore doesn’t think she handle it being nothing but kissing. She’s an all or nothing kind of gal, and the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes Bianca is stringing her along. Adore has no idea what it is that Bianca wants. 

Then Bianca’s eyes flit to Adore’s, and she half smiles for a moment, tongue poking out from behind her teeth. Adore knows she has no idea what it is that she wants either. 

***

Seducing RuPaul is harder than Adore had thought it would be. Months go by, and at least she’s not the only one having a difficult time. Courtney’s wavering a little, but she’s the only one. Raven and Raja spend half their time talking as friends and the other half getting into increasingly heated arguments. 

Kim won’t even talk to Katya anymore. Katya had gone up to her one day, and Kim had whipped around and told her in no uncertain terms to leave her alone. It surprised everyone, especially with how kind Kim usually was. Adore suspects that the chemistry between Trixie and Katya played a role in Kim’s decision. Chad’s taken over talking with Kim. 

Now instead of Chad wandering around to assist one of Adore’s team with convincing one of Raven’s girls, it’s Katya. She’s not quite as helpful as Chad, but she’s got heart and wit enough to make up for it. The positive energy coming off of her is sometimes all that keeps Adore able to play her part. 

Ru likes her too, though she’s not interested in her. It’s crystal clear to Adore now when Ru has her eye on someone, and she hasn’t flirted with Katya once. Adore and Ru, on the other hand flirt almost every day. But no matter how often Adore brings it up, Ru won’t budge on inter-sign relationships. She won’t kiss Adore, either, and Adore has tried. 

Bianca does nothing but kiss Adore. It’s different each time- sometimes it’s soft and gentle, sometimes secretive and playful, and sometimes she pushes her tongue down Adore’s throat and pulls Adore’s hair in that way that makes her want to scream and pant and let Bianca do whatever she wants to her. It’s never below the shoulders though, and Adore wonders if she exists to Bianca outside of being an ally and a pretty face. Bianca doesn’t ask about her day or how she’s feeling, it’s nothing but strategy and making out. 

And as awful as Adore feels, she can’t stand up for herself. She can’t chance this going away. Adore says she wants all or nothing, but the truth is that something is more comforting than nothing, even when it leaves you empty and starving for more. She’s starting to feel that way with RuPaul now too, used and lost. It’d be better if Ru would show some sort of physical desire, but it’s all smoke and mirrors. 

Between two women who only give Adore half of what she needs, Adore knows she’s missing out. It’s at the Halloween costume party where she catches Trixie riding Katya’s broomstick that she decides a fake relationship with two women won’t compare to a real relationship with one, sexual or otherwise. She tells Valentina to guard the closet Trixie and Katya are in or to get them out, then heads into the bathroom to change into her sexy cat costume. 

Sharon’s witch ensemble isn’t drawing as much attention as Adore’s cat. It’s a far more terrifying, bloody, gross version of Katya’s own. Adore fondly imagines everything Phi Phi would say about it if she still worked as an ambassador, then walks up and grinds against her. RuPaul isn’t there, but Bianca is. Adore knows she was watching when Adore first entered the room in her costume. Adore catches a glimpse of Bianca while Sharon’s dragging Adore into a closet similar to Trixie and Katya’s. She’s pouring punch for Sasha, her head tossed back in a laugh. She’s not watching anymore, and Adore has to concede it may be for the best. 

The sex is good, although Adore hopes the actual paddles and chains Sharon says she usually uses feel better than the spare clipboards and loose wires scattered around the closet. 

The winter holidays come. Adore convinces almost everyone to kiss her under the mistletoe, including Roxxxy, Raven, and a flustered QNN reporter. Adore even sleeps with Bianca’s intern Laila, though she’s disappointingly a pillow princess. Whether that’s her natural inclination or she’s too amazed to be having sex with Adore is anyone’s guess, but Adore figures it’s a time for giving, and Laila’s her charity case. 

The only one who doesn’t kiss her is fucking RuPaul. Adore is feeling strung along by her too, and it’s not a good feeling. Adore flips the pom pom on her Santa hat to hang right by the corner of her mouth, fluffs her hair, and makes her way past Jinkx to RuPaul. This holiday party is her chance to change everything. 

Adore wishes that they served alcohol at staff parties, because if drunk RuPaul is just a tiny bit easier to trick, Adore would give up her mesh bodysuit to be dealing with that version of Ru right now. As is, Adore is able to yank Ru into an empty bathroom stall with her, away from the party. 

“Adore, what are you doing? I was talking to Jinkx, her cat died and she really needs some company,” Ru says. She’s barely looking at Adore. 

“Sorry, I wanted to talk to you alone.” Adore rests her head on Ru’s shoulder and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Ru’s hand rests on Adore’s waist. On instinct, Adore grabs it to throw off of her, then remembers what she’s trying to do and awkwardly slides it down to her hip. She shakes the pom pom in Ru’s face. “Mistletoe.”

“Oh my god. Look, this is cute and all, but I’m busy.” Ru drops her arm and walks to the stall door to unlock it. 

“Wait!” Adore cries. Ru pauses, her fingers hovering above the lock. Adore drops her hat on the ground and slowly makes her way to Ru, unzipping the side of her Christmas elf tutu as she goes. She shimmies out and when she reaches Ru, all she has on is her candy cane pumps and matching lingerie, with a sprig of mistletoe above her crotch. “You like it better down here?”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Well, that isn’t the reaction she’s hoping for. “Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now? You’re so, god, put your clothes back on.”

“Whoa, are you saying you’re not into this?” Adore blocks the door. 

“Please. I’m not dumb, I know you don’t wanna fuck me and I know you’re only doing this because you need my support.” Ru stops trying to escape and crosses her arms. “And by the way, no, I’m not into it.”

Adore stabilizes herself against the stall door. “How did you know?” 

“You think this is the first time anyone’s tried this strategy? I know that you would never let me fuck you, so all that flirting was a clear giveaway. What would you have done if I was into this little charade, though? I know you’re too dumb to think things like this through, but not Bianca.”

Adore struggles to find a proper retort, but she’s having trouble. “Bianca didn’t plan this part, I did. And you’re lying, you’re into me. You like my body. You like that I’m a dumb slut.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do, but not when you’re a goddamn government official! You think it’s cute to show up to a televised meeting to decide the world’s fate in some tiny little dress and fishnets? You think it’s charming when you go to work drunk or hungover? I’d rather fuck one of the slutty, punk, whiny, retarded bitches just like you who hang out in sketchy dive bars than you because at least their pussy won’t move the world. You’re not even trying anymore. You don’t fucking head your own campaign, Chad and Bianca and that YouTuber do. Good job with that one’s support too, she hasn’t posted anything political since September.”

Adore wants to defend herself, but she’s blanking on what to say. Ru slinks over to her, their faces centimeters apart, and slams her fists on the door by either side of Adore’s head. “And here’s the thing, I don’t get why you aren’t into me. Not that I want you, you’re unprofessional and young and dumb, but why not me? I’m smart, I’m tall, I’m pretty, I’m experienced. At everything. I thought it was age at first, but now I see you hang off of Chad and Raja and Bianca like a puppy, and they aren’t exactly in their prime. Did I come on too strong the first time? What’s wrong with me?”

Ru is almost yelling, and Adore is scared. She flinches away, unable to answer. She doesn’t know what it is about Ru that she isn’t into it why she likes Raja and Chad and Bianca despite their age. 

Ru lets one fist slide down the door and caress the mistletoe around Adore’s pelvis, then grabs Adore’s wrist and throws her to the back of the stall. “I’m not doing this anymore. Tell your master that she’s gonna have to convince me some other way. And put your fucking clothes on!” 

Adore steadies her shaking while she zips her tutu back up and secures her hat on her head. She stares into the mirror. How can she still look the same when everything has changed? 

No, not everything. Not yet. 

***

Bianca thankfully opens the door after Adore has only knocked twice. She catches only a small glimpse of the snow and Adore shivering in her skimpy tutu before Adore seizes Bianca in her arms and kisses her fiercely. Bianca finds a hold in Adore’s hair and kisses back. Adore pins Bianca into one of the walls. She neglects Bianca’s mouth to kiss her neck, her collarbone. Adore reaches the top of her chest before Bianca gasps and pushes her away. 

“Adore, I can’t,” Bianca says. She looks down at the lipstick and teeth marks on her body. 

“Well, I can’t either. I can’t let you do this to me anymore. I need more than kissing, I need, I don’t know. Anything. Sex. A date. Maybe for this to stop. Some kind of meaning. We aren’t kids, Bianca, stop treating us like it.” Adore stops kissing Bianca, but she’s still got her up against the wall in an embrace. 

“Why?” Bianca says in a low, quiet voice. 

“Because I feel like I’m useless! Like I’m nothing. I’m not even a sex toy to you, because we don’t have sex! I’m not good at decisions, but you are way worse, because you can’t even choose between fucking me and giving up on us. And between dating me too! I’m fed up, and I’m making you choose.” Adore backs off of Bianca and crosses her arms. 

Bianca opens and closes her mouth. She studies Adore’s outfit and the blowing chill winds outside. “You must be cold. Come to my bedroom.”

“That’s not an answer,” Adore whines, following Bianca. 

Bianca gives Adore a sharp look. “Come to bed, Adore.” It clicks, and Adore’s eyes widen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hfgffh i’m so projecting on adore right now,, hair pulling kink, older women, stupid slutty costumes,
> 
> feel free to drop a comment!!


	17. Trap Me Into Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca takes Adore to her room…purely for business reasons, of course. 
> 
> tw for sex ;)))

Adore and Bianca start making out before they reach the bedroom. Bianca has Adore to the door, which makes it very hard to open, and she’s stroking Adore’s breasts, her hair, the softest parts she can get a hold of. Adore slides down a little bit to line up her pussy with Bianca’s. With a fair deal of effort, she wraps her legs around Bianca’s waist. Bianca has to step even closer to Adore so she doesn’t fall, pressing their bodies together. 

Bianca hikes up her skirt and tugs down her panties as best she can while still supporting Adore. Adore’s already soaked through the thin strand of lace over her vulva, and it’s near impossible to tell it’s there. The chiffon of her tutu fans out around them, though her is face is uncovered. Adore is glad too, because she’s certain she looks sexy as hell right now, with her face flushed, her head tossed back, and mouth open in a perfect O. 

Bianca closes whatever tiny distance was left between her and Adore and locks their hips together. She starts grinding, her rhythms consistent but rough. Adore bites back a whimper and does the same. She’s getting wetter with each thrust, and can feel the same happening to Bianca. 

Adore can’t stand it anymore and twists her hands in Bianca’s hair. She pushes down as hard as she dares. Bianca takes the hint and tries to get down on her knees, but Adore starts to fall. She screams and Bianca quickly stands back up, bringing them back to their earlier position. 

“You could stand, you know. Or we could fuck on my bed like normal people,” Bianca says. Adore takes pride in the way Bianca’s hair is messed up. It’s probably the only time she’ll ever see it like this. 

“But this is sexy,” Adore pouts. “Can’t you hold me up with your arms?”

“Do I look like I have strong arms? I don’t lift weights, bitch.” Adore frowns. Bianca sighs and drags her thumb across Adore’s lips and face, smearing her signature cherry red lipstick. “I’ll finger you, okay?” 

Adore puts some space between her and Bianca, enough to keep her upright but so their legs are apart. “Okay! You better lick my pussy later though.”

Bianca sticks her index and middle finger inside Adore’s mouth before she can say anything else. “Shut up and lube me.” Adore runs her tongue over Bianca’s fingers and bites slightly. 

Bianca removes them and leans her upper body into Adore, kissing her hard. She doesn’t move her chest away once she stops kissing. Adore is confused, then one of Bianca’s arms comes down from the door and Adore feels her fingers probing her entrance. Their chests pressed together is all that’s keeping Adore up. Adore grips Bianca’s shoulders as tight as she can, hoping to help. 

The almost nonexistent scrap of fabric over Adore’s vagina is easily pushed aside. Bianca tests out how loose Adore feels, putting the tips of her fingers in and stretching them. She does this a few times, until Adore groans. Bianca smirks and takes them out entirely. She traces over every part of Adore she can feel. Her labia, her hood, her lips. When she finds the clit, she circles it a few times, barely touching, occasionally ghosting over the quivering tip. 

Adore shudders and lets one hand latch onto Bianca’s upper arm. “Fucking tease.”

“I don’t think you’re really in a place to backtalk me right now, you little slut.” Bianca stops touching Adore. 

Adore squeaks and rocks her hips. “No, don’t stop!”

“Show some respect. Beg.” Bianca traps Adore’s hips to the door, ending her rotations. 

“Oh my god, please don’t stop. Please fuck me, I fucking need this, please,” Adore gasps. 

“I don’t believe you.” Bianca brings her drying hand to her mouth and licks her fingers. Adore watches, hypnotized, but Bianca bucks her pelvis forward and Adore is reminded of her situation. 

“Oh-oh god, I need this, Bianca, I need you. Please, I’m your whore. Do me, treat me like one, please.” Little by little, Bianca enters, and Adore tosses her hair out of her sweaty face. “Oh yes, yes, please!”

Adore can tell Bianca likes it when she’s loud, and Adore has no reason to argue. She screams, yells, babbles incoherently while Bianca slides in and out, faster and faster. Bianca stretches her fingers and twirls them around to tend to all of Adore. She curls her fingers and rubs against Adore’s walls, alternating between fast and slow. 

“Bianca, god!” Adore can’t contain a shriek when Bianca crosses her middle finger over her index and pushes around. The texture and thickness, but still the length, plus the excitement of a new technique, is starting to push Adore over the edge. “Holy fuck!”

“Come on, cum for me, dirty bitch,” Bianca murmurs. Her chest is heaving on top of Adore’s, trying to keep her from falling and still fuck her. Adore snakes a hand into Bianca’s top and gropes her tit, rubbing circles around her nipple. 

“Harder, harder!” Adore shakes, from effort of staying up and how close she is to climax. “Oh, fuck me, Bianca, fuck me faster!”

“Say please.” Bianca slides her fingers out all the way, then thrusts back in, and repeats, hard and fast. 

“Please! Make me cum, please!” Bianca curls one finger and rubs Adore with her knuckle and her outstretched finger. She spins, reaching every spot and pushing down on the walls. Adore lets out a cry. “Oh my god, it’s gonna happen! I’m, ahh, I’m cumming!”

Adore knows that her cum must be all over Bianca’s hand, but Bianca doesn’t seem to care. She slowly lets Adore down and flexes her hand. “That was a workout, do you always take so long?”

“It felt short to me. No matter how long it was, I learned a few new tips.” Adore mentally compares standing in platform heels after a good fucking to being held up by the sheer will and upper body strength of a woman fourteen years older. It’s not a big difference. 

“This old dog has a few tricks.” Bianca backs Adore to the door yet again. She runs her hand up Adore’s legs, brushing the chiffon of her skirt away easily to stroke her thighs and ass. “You know, I felt a little something, _very_ little something, while I was fingering you. I can’t wait to see whats under this.”

“Well, it’s a time for gifts, so maybe I’ll show you.” Adore curtsies as Bianca opens the door for her and unzips her tutu on her way to the bed. “You have to eat my pussy to see it.”

“Hey, it’s not a gift if there’s a price tag.” Bianca closes the door behind her. She isn’t looking at Adore or seeing her lingerie, but Adore doesn’t mind. She’s too busy watching Bianca herself undress. She jerks off her skirt and her top, her back still to Adore. 

“Sure it is, eating me out is a fucking present. I drink a lot of cranberry juice, bitches best believe this taste good.” Adore leans back on her elbows with her legs splayed wide open. 

Bianca turns around, her bra still on, her panties left outside in the hall. She glances from Adore’s exposed pussy to her face. “I’ll be the judge of that,” she says. She licks the hand that got coated with Adore’s cum. “Not bad.”

“Ew!” Adore pretends to cover her eyes. “Kinda hot. Do it again.”

Bianca licks her hand again and hums. “There’s not any more. I guess I’ll have to make you cum again.” She strips off her bra for Adore, playing with her boobs. She leans over Adore and her eyes travel down her body. Bianca snorts. “You look fucking hot, but why are you wearing lacy candy cane lingerie under your tutu at a work party?”

“It’s a long story.” Adore pulls Bianca into a tight hug, enjoying the sensation of her bare breasts against her. She breathes in the scent of Bianca’s strawberry shampoo and lets go. “Hurry up, I’m not getting any wetter here.”

“Aren’t you?” Bianca sits up, grabs Adore’s ankles, and drags her into her lap, with Adore straddling Bianca’s hips. She curves in and kisses all over Adore’s chest.

“Hey, mistletoe’s down here.” Adore points down. 

“Oh, someone got crafty. Now I really gotta know what you were planning,” Bianca says. She spreads Adore’s legs. 

Adore piles a couple pillows up and rests her back on them. “I’ll tell you after.” She feels Bianca kiss under where she placed the mistletoe, then lower, until she’s kissing right over Adore’s hole. 

Bianca slips her tongue into Adore’s vagina easily. Adore moans when she begins licking her walls, the damp saliva combining with Adore’s natural wetness. Bianca plays with Adore’s labia, nibbling lightly, then swiping her tongue over it a few times. Just when Adore doesn’t think it can get any better, Bianca gets to work on her clit, pursing her plump lips around it, licking and teasing. 

Bianca’s tongue feels around inside Adore once again, with more urgency this time, and Adore gasps. She pushes Bianca farther in with one hand and tugs at her bralette with the other. “Oh my god, Bianca, I’m so close, I’m so close. More!” 

Bianca takes that as her incentive to go twice as hard, thrusting and feeling with all her might. Adore screams when she cums. Bianca takes her face out of Adore’s lap and flops down next to the mewling mess she’s created. 

“What, you’re gonna stop now, you pussy?” Adore nudges Bianca. 

“Say pussy again.”

“Pussy.” Bianca giggles, and Adore pokes her again. “Come on. Raja made me cum three times. I couldn’t even talk after Sharon fucked me.”

“That’s because Sharon gagged you and beat you.” Bianca turns Adore on her back and inches her lacy bralette down enough to show her nipples. “You’re so lucky you can wear bralettes.”

Adore shakes her small boobs proudly. “Wait, how’d you know Sharon did that to me?”

“Seriously, you seen the bitch? You can see it in her eyes, she’s into some kinky shit. Alaska hinted at it when she and Sharon were on trial too.” Bianca cups Adore’s tit, then sucks a spot above the nipple. When she lifts her head back up, a dark hickey is left. 

“Yeah, Sharon’s very that. I don’t know, I’ll probably fuck her again, at her place.” Adore tilts back her head and sighs, rubbing Bianca’s back while the older woman starts on the other tit. 

“That goth clown doesn’t have a place, she has a hotel room.” Bianca gets her words out in between leaving hickeys various places on Adore’s chest. “What do you wanna fuck her for anyway?”

“Well, the gag wasn’t the only thing that got me so I couldn’t say anything after she did me. Plus, she’s got chains and whips, I so wanna try that shit.” Adore’s hand travels to Bianca’s front, feeling up her breasts. 

“Let’s not talk about Sharon,” Bianca says. She pulls back from Adore and takes her place lying on the pillows with her legs apart. “Get me off a few times, and then I’ll make you forget your name.”

“That happened one time when I got crossfaded in college,” Adore comments as she moves into position between Bianca’s thighs. “So you fucked me, I fuck you, you fuck me again, and I fuck you. It’s like a cycle.”

“Insightful. I can see how you got to be a politician.” 

“You won’t be that snarky much longer.” Adore wets her fingers in her mouth, then presses them to Bianca’s clit. 

“Aww, is that your best?” Bianca asks. 

“Patience is a virtue, cunt.” Adore slowly inserts her fingertips inside Bianca, then pushes the rest in quickly, pulls out, and goes back in. 

“Cunt is a virtue,” Bianca says. Adore and Bianca laugh, which makes Bianca’s pussy tighten around Adore’s fingers. Adore rhythmically pulses in and out, building up speed slowly. Soon Bianca’s panting and straining, and Adore feels as though she’s getting rug burn on her fingers. Finally, Bianca squeals and squirts. 

“Oh my god,” Adore laughs. “You’re a squirter!” 

“That’s never happened before,” Bianca says, somewhat defensively. “I didn’t expect that.”

“No shame, it’s cool. Just surprising.” Adore gets down on her belly and places her face beneath Bianca’s pussy. “Promise not to squirt down my throat?”

Bianca responds by pushing her snatch into Adore’s face. Adore shuts up and gets to work, sucking all the right places. She licks the labia and around the vagina first, then flicks her tongue over Bianca’s clit. She deliberately goes around it very slowly a couple times, but her third try, Bianca pulls her hair and shoves Adore’s head into her clit. 

Adore swirls her tongue on and around the clit. She kisses it and rubs it with her tongue. The moment Bianca thinks she’ll take a break and relaxes, Adore goes in for more. She grazes it with her teeth. Adore starts gasping while she slides her tongue across Bianca’s swollen nub, and the sounds of pleasure from Adore are what does Bianca in. Bianca cums, this time not squirting. 

“Not bad?” Adore grins while she comes up for air and props her elbows up on Bianca’s thighs. 

“You didn’t put your tongue inside me once.” Bianca frowns at her. 

“No shit. You didn’t get my clit off when you fingered me or when I sat on your face, so I guess we’re even.” Adore closes Bianca’s legs so she has room to lie down. 

“I didn’t? Guess it’s my job to fix that now.” Bianca hooks Adore’s leg over the pillow stack, and the cycle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started imagining red and nicky from oitnb at the end of writing this. i hated it and i never want it to happen again
> 
> comments are loved, but not commenting on a smut chapter is valid


	18. No One Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and Bianca make some choices

“So, what do you wanna do?” Adore asks. She’s curled into Bianca’s side, still wearing her now stained lingerie. 

“About what? You?” Bianca brushes Adore’s hair out of her face. “You asking me out, Delano?”

“If that’s what you want, yeah.” Adore finds herself blushing for the first time that evening. “I can try and tame my wild sexual desire for you.”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather try out Sharon’s torture chamber?” 

“You said it yourself, she’s in a hotel room, so she can’t- holy fuck, you’re jealous!” Adore cackles with glee even after Bianca hits her. “That’s why you were so pissy when I was talking about Sharon and Raja earlier!”

“No, maybe I just don’t want to hear about all your other fuckbuddies while I’m making you cum.” Bianca hides her face in a pillow. 

“I’m a prize and you know it, that’s why you don’t wanna hear about other people who’ve won the race.” Adore sits and stretches out her arms above her head. 

“Races only have one winner, you hoe.” Bianca uncovers her face and slides a hand behind Adore’s hair to kiss her. “Yes, by the way.”

“Yes, you’re jealous?”

“Yes, I’ll take you on a date, dumbass. God, how have you survived this long?” Bianca sits up too. 

“This is bullying and I won’t stand for it. And I’m gonna take you out, since I’m the one who asked. Don’t make this about you.” Adore kisses Bianca again. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome. I’m gonna go shower.” Bianca walks to her shower, pauses, and raises her eyebrows at Adore. “You coming?”

“Fuck yeah, hold on!” Adore strips off her lingerie and runs after Bianca. 

***

Adore is thankful for the week long holiday break. Without work in her way, Adore plans out her and Bianca’s date the next morning, and offers to take her out that evening. Bianca accepts, and even drives to the hotel to pick Adore up so Adore doesn’t have to pay an Uber. 

“Wow, you’re pretty!” Adore can only stare at Bianca when she climbs into her car. Bianca has her dark hair coiffed up into curls on top of her head, and her peach velvet dress hugs her curves in all the right places. Her long, fur lined coat looks like something from the movies. 

“Thanks, you don’t have to sound so surprised.” Bianca hits the ignition and checks out Adore. She’s wearing tiger print leggings and an acid washed denim vest over a skeleton shirt. “You’re cute too, though I think we might have different ideas of first date outfits.”

Adore crosses her legs and tucks her hair behind an ear to show off her big hoop earrings. “This is what I wear outside of work. You gotta know the real me.”

“We’ve been friends, I already know the real you,” Bianca says. She squeezes Adore’s hand for a second before returning to the wheel. 

“Real me is hot. Besides, this outfit looks fucking awesome. I love it.” Adore runs her fingers over the fuzzy black stripes on her leggings. 

“I love it too.” Bianca looks out the windshield. “Is this it? A soup kitchen?”

“Yeah!” Adore hops out of the car. When Bianca fails to move, Adore leans into the the open window and smiles charmingly at her. “I know it’s not traditional, but fuck it, I like helping people, and this is a good way to bond. If you don’t like volunteer work, we’ll try to work through that shit, but it’ll be real hard to be my girlfriend.”

“Who said anything about girlfriends?” Bianca gets out of her car and follows Adore into the building. “This is sweet and I’ll have fun doing it with you, I just have this nice dress on. I’m gonna feel like a bougie assfuck wearing this while serving homeless people.”

“Good thing you’ll have this over it.” Adore tosses an apron and hairnet to Bianca and ties her own tight around her waist. She snaps her hairnet on. “I’ll buy you a big fancy dinner afterwards, so your pretty dress won’t go to waste.”

“Thanks,” Bianca says, straining to tie her own apron behind her back.

“Let me help with that.” Adore steps behind her and ties the apron in a messy bow. She slides her hands down Bianca’s hips and turns her around to share a long, slow kiss. “You ready to contribute to the motherfucking community?”

Adore is glad to see that Bianca settles into her role as server well, bantering with the customers while still paying attention to Adore. Her dress is kept nice and safe by the apron. Adore is relieved, she’s seen enough of how pissy people get when their nice things aren’t so nice anymore. 

“So, how’d you know about this place?” Bianca asks while she dishes out some macaroni and cheese. 

“Last year, when Phi Phi and I were on our way to the Leo country for the ambassadorial shit, our plane made a stop in this country, and she took me here. I think she said she found out about it from her friend Stacy? But we served some stuff here and I’ve had a soft spot ever since.” Adore isn’t trying as hard to maintain eye contact with the people taking the food as Bianca is, devoting her gaze to Bianca herself. 

“Phi Phi did all that?” Bianca can’t hide the surprise in her voice. 

“Yeah, she’s actually like so fucking nice! She organizes walkouts and fundraisers and shit all the time.” Adore fist bumps a blonde girl in line. “Willam! How’s it going? This is Bianca, we’re on a date.”

“This is your idea of a date? She’s not gonna wanna fuck you after looking at our starving sorry asses.” Willam flicks her wrist to wave hello to Bianca. “Hi, I’m Willam.”

“Charmed. Bianca.” Bianca dumps a helping of mac and cheese on Willam’s tray. “I’ve seen Adore doing much less sexy things than this, don’t worry about me fucking her.”

“Really, are you one of her politician friends? Tell me everything, this bitch never calls me.” Willam leans against the partition between her and Bianca. 

“That’s because I don’t wanna stress your phone plan, you jobless whore. And because you tried to convince me to seduce Roxxxy! Did you see that she’s dating Alaska and Detox now?” Adore gestures for Willam to hold out her tray so she can plop some green beans on it. 

“Oh yeah, imagine having two girlfriends! Is that a threesome every night or how does it work?” Willam accepts the green beans and puts her tray down. 

“Wow,” Bianca says while Adore cackles. 

“What, we’re all wondering. I’m the people’s voice.” Willam tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Any important meetings coming up? I hate watching the news, but I’ll make an exception if it means I can watch your life like a telenovella.”

“I don’t know, but if I feel like something’s gonna be big, I’ll text you,” says Adore. 

“See, she texts when it’s about her,” Willam stage whispers to Bianca. 

“Fucking move!” The next girl down the line yells. 

“Your mom’s a hoe, Alisa!” Willam yells back. She winks at Adore and Bianca. “I better go. Come say hi once you’re done, unless you’re busy banging your brains out.”

Bianca absentmindedly gives Alisa her food, watching Willam bounce off. Adore grins and nudges Bianca. “She’s an acquired taste.”

“No, I like her. It’s just, I thought dating would be so easy since we were friends, but we’re work friends. Not normal friends like you and her. I barely know you.” Bianca shakes her head when she sees Willam bending over to talk to someone. “She dresses way too young. She’s probably around 30, and she’s wearing a tube top and denim skirt? Please.”

Adore squints. “That better not be Milan she’s with. Hey! Hey!” Adore bangs her ladle against the counter until Willam moves, rolling her eyes. “They’re so bad for each other. Anyway, of course it won’t be easy dating, I’ve only had like maybe one girlfriend before you. Oh yeah, and there’s a few things I wanna clear up.”

“What?” Bianca asks, wiping up the mess where Adore’s ladle hit the counter. 

“First of all, what the fuck? We made out that first time, then you just kiss and emotionally neglect me for months until I confront you? Why would you do that instead of just fucking me? I’d’ve been more than happy to. And now you’re suddenly okay with dating me? What the fuck is up, Bianca?” 

“I deserve that,” Bianca admits. She exhales a long breath. “It sounds dumb, but I was scared. There’s a million reasons for us not to date, or even sleep together. I guess there’s a million reasons I shouldn’t have kissed you either, but it seemed safe and easy. I still got to do something to you without having to tell HR or someone. But talking with you would’ve made everything more real, like we were dating.”

“So why are you on a date with me now?” Adore watches Bianca with bated breath for her answer. 

“Because it’s you. When you showed up at my door yesterday and put your foot down, I guess I realized you had a say in this too. I was being selfish and hurting you, and when you said I had to choose between leaving you or really being with you, I decided you’re worth it. Worth risking everything.” 

Adore looks away, trying to hide her smile. She giggles and hits Bianca’s arm. “That’s still a shit excuse, you sap. But thanks, I, thanks, you’re worth it all too.”

Bianca brushes a kiss on the corner of Adore’s mouth. “Thank you, babe. So you’ve only had one girlfriend before me?”

“Yeah, uh, late bloomer. I lost my virginity at nineteen, actually, no matter how slutty I am now.” Adore looks down and wipes her ladle against her apron. “I know you’re trying to get to know me, but maybe ex girlfriends aren’t the best first date topic.”

“Okay, fair. I saw the whole interview about your depressing college life, so tell me about before then.” Bianca gives the next girl in line her food, and Adore shakes herself and does the same. “Tell me about your family.”

“Well, my mom raised me. She’s like my best friend, better than Laganja. We were pretty poor, but it wasn’t that bad. The neighborhood wasn’t great, but it kinda shaped me. Helped me see the dark shit and made me wanna change it.” Adore points to Willam, who’s still flirting with Milan. “She would’ve fit right in. Poor, slutty, kinda dumb, thinks she’s better than everyone else.”

Bianca hums. “Wait, did you like living there or not?”

Adore takes a moment to reflect. “You know, I think I did.” She hip bumps Bianca. “What about you? You’ve told me literally nothing about you. I mean, come on, you know all about me. My mom, my neighborhood, my sister, my shoe size. Your turn.”

“I don’t know your sister or your shoe size,” Bianca deflects. 

“My sister’s name is Diamonique, I’m a size 8 1/2, my favorite food is pizza, my favorite color is red, my dog’s name was Maritza. Point is, all I know about you I know from work.” Adore gazes at Bianca with huge eyes, willing her to give in. 

Bianca sighs and starts listing off of her fingers. “Okay, I’m an only child, my shoe size is 8, my favorite food is chilaquiles, and I don’t have a favorite color but I love patterns.”

“Only child? Tell me about your family and shit.”

“Two loving parents, big house, private Cancer-only school. I don’t have a sad or even interesting backstory, I was a rich fuck who went into politics because everyone I knew was pushing me to do it and support the one percent.” Bianca groans and drops the mac and cheese onto the last tray in line with more force than necessary. “I still do it. I shouldn’t criticize you or Willam’s clothes when I can wear Chanel, it’s not fair.”

“Yeah, but look how much you’ve done for us all. You’re helping my campaign, you’re here at a soup kitchen, you’re dating a Libra! What about when you got minimum wage raised? And you supported Phi Phi. You’re a good fucking person, even if you’re also a rich bitch.” Adore places the green beans much more delicately than Bianca’s last attempt. 

Bianca covers up the remainders of the mac and cheese, not noticing Willam coming over. Bianca jumps when Willam starts talking. “Hey, you wanna alleviate that rich girl guilt? Let me take your coat. It gets cold at night and since I don’t stay in the homes, I have last pick of the donations and get clothes like these.” Willam tugs at her tube top and Bianca shifts uncomfortably. 

“Take it. It’s real fur, so don’t dump it at a laundromat, it has to be dry cleaned.” Bianca takes off her coat and drapes it around Willam. 

“Oh shit, really?” Willam looks the most surprised and grateful Adore’s ever seen her. “I had a big speech planned about caring for the homeless and everything. Thanks!”

“Didn’t your last place get knocked down? Where do you stay now?” Adore asks while she takes off her hairnet and shakes out her hair. 

“It’s not too classy, but I Windexed a dumpster and my friends and I shoved it to a back alley where actual garbage trucks won’t come, and we renovated it a little. Me and Shannel live there now. It’s near an outlet, too.” Willam snaps her fingers and pulls her phone from her back pocket. “Bianca, gimme your number so I can tell you embarrassing shit about Adore.”

“Ugh, wait till the third date to do that.” Adore pretends to mope and carefully removes the hairnet from Bianca’s fancy updo. 

Bianca recites her number and watches Willam type it into her plastic iPhone. “I could get you a new one of those.”

“Pity’s not a good color on you, rich girl. Thanks for the coat, I’ll see you.” Willam pulls Adore toward her by the shirt and hugs her. “See you later, dumb cunt.”

“Get a job, you loser,” Adore calls after her. She turns to Bianca. “Dinner?”

“I was thinking a double date,” Bianca says, untying her and Adore’s aprons. 

“With who?” Adore lets Bianca hang the aprons on their hooks on the wall, then pulls Bianca’s arms around her and closes her eyes. 

Bianca savors Adore snuggling into her. “Trixie and Katya.” 

Adore opens her eyes and stares down at Bianca, then bursts out laughing. “Oh my god, what are you planning now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the FUCK is up, bianca? no, what did you say, what THE FUCK, dude. step THE FUCK UP, bianca.
> 
> please remember to drop a comment :D


	19. Nothing Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and Bianca talk to Trixie and Katya

“Can I order yet?” Katya drums her spoon against the table. Adore can’t imagine how Trixie puts up with her. It’s been ten minutes of Katya, Bianca, and Adore crammed around a tiny table, and Katya has not stopped talking once. 

“Almost, we’re waiting on one more,” Bianca says. Adore huffs leans against Bianca, who wraps an arm around her shoulders without hesitation. Adore wonders if she’s Bianca’s Katya. No, she can’t talk that much. 

“Well, can you tell me who we’re waiting for?” Katya is undeterred. 

“No.” Bianca, unflinching, drops her hand to rubs soothing circles on Adore’s back. 

“What we’re planning?” 

“No.”

“Anything at all?”

“No.”

Katya groans, but her eyes remain bright and excited. She changes course almost immediately, releasing her spoon to clatter on the table and leaning conspiratorially toward Adore. “What about you, _mami?_ You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Bianca’s hand clenches around the fabric of Adore’s vest, her arm tighter around Adore’s shoulders. Adore squeaks and reaches behind herself to push Bianca away, smiling widely at Katya. “Nope! Confidential. She hasn’t told me much anyway.”

Bianca relaxes and Adore swings her arm away. Not willing to give up all contact, she grips Bianca’s hand under the table. A bell chimes from near the entrance and Bianca indicates the door. “Here she comes.”

“Sorry, I’m late, traffic’s a bitch,” Trixie says, wiping her shoes on the doormat. She looks up and locks eyes with Katya, then glares sharply at Adore and Bianca. She sits down next to Katya and clasps her hands on the table. “All right, what the fuck.”

“Let’s be real here, you two are dating or at least fucking.” Bianca cuts right to the chase, wagging her finger between Katya and Trixie. Katya opens her mouth to argue, but Trixie touches her arm and shakes her head. Bianca lifts her and Adore’s entwined hands above the table without warning. “So are we.”

Adore yanks her hand away as soon as Bianca holds it up, her face burning. “What the fuck?” She snarls. 

“You trust me, right?” Bianca whispers, low enough that Trixie and Katya can’t hear. 

Adore squints at Bianca and sighs. “Yes.”

“Then follow along.” Bianca turns back to her guests. 

Adore flips her menu open and closed. “I take you out for chilaquiles and this is what I get in return.”

“Out for chilaquiles, like out on a date,” Katya repeats. “Cool! You aren’t fucking with us?”

“Nope.” Adore talks before Bianca can, leaving her menu shut. “We’re dating, there’s a whole convoluted backstory of intrigue and backstabbing and everything.”

“There’s not backstabbing,” Bianca says, “but there’s lots of tongue fucking.”

“And actual fucking.” Adore kisses Bianca. 

“Tell us, don’t show us!” Trixie seems less on edge after the display. “Why’d you bring us here?”

“You could be key to helping us take steps towards legalizing inter-sign relationships.” Bianca takes Adore’s hand again, this time on top of the table, in view of everyone.

“And you could be key to me losing my job,” Katya counters. She doesn’t touch Trixie once. “I believe in you and all, but I’m not about to risk everything I’ve got for something that only might work.”

“And what about me? I’m only 22, I’ve got my whole life and future ahead of me.” Trixie combs her enormous ponytail to rest on her left shoulder and effectively block Katya from her sight. 

“I’m also 22, and I’m gonna put myself out there with Bianca.” In reality, Adore isn’t at all sure that’s what she’s going to do, but it feels like the right thing to say in the moment. 

Trixie looks a little embarrassed and surprised. Katya saves Trixie from having to vocalize her disbelief at Adore having already made it so far by screeching with laughter and pointing at Bianca. “Holy shit, the bitch’s barely old enough to drink! How old are you again, Bianca?”

“36.” Bianca gets out through gritted teeth. 

“Oh my god, you’re a sugar mama!” Trixie joins in, and now she and Katya are both screaming. 

“No, she’s a cougar. I’ve got money.” Adore offers a weak defense, but it only makes the women across from her laugh harder. 

“Imagine, Bianca was going through her edgy emo phase while Adore was still in diapers!” Katya grabs Trixie’s arm to stop herself from falling out of her seat. 

“Now Bianca needs adult diapers and it’s the other way around,” Trixie says through tears. Katya wheezes at her joke. 

“Okay, 36 is not that old!” Bianca rolls her eyes even though she’s smiling. 

“Adore’s never gonna have to worry about catching Bianca on her period, menopause has taken care of that.” Trixie leans back in her chair, giggling harder than she’s breathing. “Bianca doesn’t have to worry about Adore either, she hasn’t even started puberty!”

Katya grips either side of Trixie’s chair and spins it so Trixie’s facing her, then starts pelvic thrusting the air between her and Trixie. Trixie spreads her legs and claws at Katya’s back, flinging her ponytail up and down. “Mm, lemme stick my fingers in that fresh new girl cunt, ya whiny retarded whore!” Katya growls in her deep, scratchy Bianca impression. 

“Unhhhh, oh Bianca, fuck me, I fucking need you in my slutty, punk ass ghetto pussy, ooh, harder! Harder!” Trixie squeals in a drawling, nasally voice. Katya steps closer and thrusts faster, and Trixie’s pawing gets more frenzied. Her whiny “fuck me, mommy!”s and Katya’s low grunts grow more and more unintelligible the faster they tear at each other, finally culminating in a loud bellow from Katya and a “Party!” from Trixie. 

A waitress coughs. “Ladies, if you don’t tone it down I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” 

Trixie and Katya scoot back into their respective seats, hiding their laughter. Bianca hands her menu to the waitress. “We’re ready to order. One chilaquile and one veggie taco, please.”

“A bean and cheese burrito,” says Katya. 

“Enchilada and a coke.” Trixie takes Katya and Adore’s menus and hands them over. The waitress finished writing down the order and walks away. 

“Aw, you ordered for me ‘cause I’m so indecisive!” Adore wraps both her arms around Bianca’s and nuzzles her neck. 

“See, needy. That impression was spot fucking on.” Trixie crosses her legs and nudges Katya. 

“Well, my Bianca voice was perfect.” Katya puts her hand on Trixie’s knee. 

“I don’t have a mommy kink, that’s fucking gross. Although Bianca, you do insult me a lot when we fuck,” Adore says to Bianca. 

“You deserve it, you slut.” Bianca snaps her fingers in front of Trixie and Katya. “Okay, we aren’t getting anywhere. Back on topic.”

“Topic: Bianca’s old.” Trixie accepts her coke from the waitress and sucks the drink through a straw. Adore catches Katya’s eye and points to Trixie sucking on the straw, then down to her crotch. Katya snickers and whispers something to Trixie that makes her turn red. 

“Well sweetheart, your girlfriend is six years older than you, so I guess none of us are models for dating in our age range.” Bianca strokes Adore’s hair. Adore knows her hair is dry and coarse enough not to be fun to pet. Bianca must be getting irritated. 

Trixie starts to say something, but Katya sticks the straw in Trixie’s mouth instead and talks over her. “Fine, smart ass. Back to the topic, what else do I say? It’s a dangerous idea, for our jobs and maybe our lives.”

“But when you look at it closely, you’re actually safer than you think. A year ago when everyone found out about Alaska and Sharon, that was way worse, but they both still have their jobs. If you listen to me, you and Trixie can reveal your relationship with as little consequences as possible, and continue it too.” Bianca kisses Adore’s head, buzzing with retained excitement. 

Katya takes a moment to confer in private with Trixie, then faces Bianca again. “What did you have in mind?”

***

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Shangela mutters to Adore the next day. Katya and Trixie are sitting behind her filming table, their makeup and clothes being fussed over by Bianca and Ben. “One couple, even if they are important, isn’t enough for me to expose myself.”

“There’ll probably be more afterwards.” Adore appreciates Bianca’s ass as the older woman bends over to pack more foundation onto Katya’s neck. Whether Trixie and Katya will encourage more people to come out, Adore doesn’t know, but she’s certain that whenever Bianca and herself choose to go public, it’ll happen on Shangela’s channel. 

“We’re ready!” Ben calls. Shangela takes her place beside Trixie, and Bianca hurries to get out of frame with Adore. Ben mouths the countdown and the camera lights up. 

“Welcome back! Today we have a very special interview with Trixie Mattel, intern to the Leo ambassador, and Katya Zamo, the Taurus ambassador.” Shangela introduces Trixie and Katya, who each wave when they hear their name. 

Katya takes a deep breath and clutches Trixie’s hand. “If you’ve been keeping up with the news, you’ll know that I’m very much in support of inter-sign relationships, but the truth is, I’m in one. With Trixie.”

Adore can’t help but let out a dramatic gasp and dissolve into giggles. Shangela rolls her eyes with a grin. “Hope you’re happy, Miss Ruined Footage.”

“Use it, it’s still good!” Adore pops her head into frame. “Hi, I love and support this relationship with all my heart.”

“Uh huh, say hi to Adore,” Shangela tells the camera. Adore goes back to lie across Bianca’s lap. “So Trixie and Katya, when did you realize you were interested in each other?”

“I think it was love at first sight, for me anyway,” Trixie says, looking to Katya. 

“Yeah, she was so enamoring. I didn’t have a chance,” Katya agrees. 

“And what did you do when you realized your signs kept you apart?” Shangela’s constant playful tone is replaced by sympathy and curiosity. 

“I mean, I was devastated. I remember trying to convince myself it was better to stay away from Katya, but every time I saw her, I forgot.” Trixie swipes away a tear under the pretense of adjusting her hair, but the wet eyeliner mark on her hand is a giveaway. 

Katya draws out the silence before her answer until it’s awkward. “I’ve actually been in inter-sign relationships before, so I wasn’t too nervous. I knew she was worth pursuing, so I followed her. I wasn’t worried at all.” 

Trixie doesn’t look particularly upset, but Shangela plows forward so that she has no chance to start a fight. “Well, the flirting obviously worked. Was there a turning point when you decided to go on an official date?”

“There was… an event at the Halloween party that made us take ourselves and what we have more seriously.” Trixie does not disclose anything further. 

“We had sex,” Katya blurts out. 

“Yeah, we had sex,” Trixie confirms, “I had this whole Crystal Lake counselor after she was murdered thing going on, and Katya was a horrific dark witch. We couldn’t resist.”

“Wow. So you started dating after you had sex?” Shangela asks. 

“Yeah, we’ve been on five or six actual dates.” Katya kisses Trixie’s hair. 

“Sometimes we just stay in and watch Orange is the New Black,” Trixie elaborates. 

“Aww, domestic. I won’t ask too many questions about being an inter-sign couple, but I do wanna know what it’s like when Katya is not only an Earth Sign, but also is an ambassador while Trixie is the Leo intern.” Shangela goes on. 

“It’s not easy,” Trixie says. “When I ask for something for something from her, I have to make sure I’m not using her position for my own benefit.”

Katya nods. “When I ask Trixie for something, I always check to see if she actually wants to do that thing for me or if she feels like she has to. I really think—“

“It’s all about balance,” Trixie interrupts. “It’s normal for most couples to occasionally have one person ask more of the other, but we literally have to be balanced. Especially in the public eye. Otherwise it looks like I’m using Katya or she’s abusing me.”

Shangela looks directly to the camera. “As a third party, I’ll confirm that this relationship is healthy and consensual. Trixie and Katya, what do you wanna say personally to the audience?”

“If I wanted to hurt Trixie, revealing our relationship is about the dumbest thing I could do,” Katya begins, also to the camera. “I know there’ll be a little microscope on us now, and I’m ready. Trixie and I have nothing to hide.”

“Exactly. The press, the other politicians, hell, the entire nation following our every move would be a stupid move for Katya and I to make if we weren’t prepared and committed. All we want is to prove that our love is valid.” Trixie sticks her head out defiantly. 

“Our love?” Katya’s eyes and voice our soft, and for the moment, Shangela, the camera, and everything else disappears. 

“Y-yeah. Fuck it, Katya, I love you!” Trixie gains confidence with every word, almost yelling the last three. 

“I fucking love you too!” Katya’s hands bypass Trixie’s hair to seize her face and kiss her. Trixie hugs Katya close to her. The moment is nothing like when they made fun of Bianca and Adore, it is so much more special. 

At last, they pull away from each other, and Ben, Adore, and Shangela cheer. Even Bianca calls out her excitement. Adore grabs Bianca by the hand, then Ben, and drags them to join Shangela, Trixie, and Katya in the recording. 

“Thank you so much, Trixie and Katya, and all’a y’all who are supporting us and watching these videos! We love you!” Adore shouts, her rush of adrenaline taking over her volume control. 

“Don’t forget to comment and like and subscribe!” Shangela yells too. 

“And don’t forget to vote!” Adds Ben. They all let out a loud whoop, although Trixie, Katya, and Adore sound more like they’re screaming. 

When Ben shows them the final edit, the video ends with a frame of the six girls in a group hug. Everyone agrees. It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these have been coming out later and later, i have a ton of new ideas taking over my head and orange is the new black taking over my time!! i’m gonna try and write quicker
> 
> please validate me!


	20. Fucking Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore has some important conversations
> 
> tw: verbal abuse, attempted rape, rape (p graphic, chapter description in endnotes if you’d prefer not to read this chapter)

Bianca decides that releasing the video as soon as it’s finished is what’s best for the team, and Adore has to agree. It shows strength, confidence, and might actually help convince someone to join their side. The downside, however, is the now clogged nature of the rest of the week. Trixie, Katya, Adore, and Bianca take as many interviews as possible, and Shangela bounces off the walls when one of her favorite YouTubers invites her to collaborate. 

Adore has a few uninteresting interviews, as does Bianca, but Trixie and Katya get all the best ones. It’s only fair, but Adore is still bored and a little jealous. She deducts that Bianca must be too. Luckily, there’s a way to distract them both. 

A few days after Shangela’s video when Adore is hanging out with Laganja, who doesn’t wanna be alone while Valentina brings Blair over, Willam texts Adore:

_WILLAM: Were you and Bianca a secret? Cuz I told Shannel, Lashawn, Alisa, and Phi Phi_

_ADORE: i hate you_

_ADORE: when did you tell phi phi_

_WILLAM: Like right after I found out_

Adore tosses her phone down on Laganja’s couch without responding. She doesn’t particularly care if Willam’s homeless friends know, but Phi Phi is more of a problem. The old ambassador knew Adore’s stance when she recommended her, and she’d only exposed Sharon and Alaska to push her own agenda, but Adore can’t stop panicking anyway. 

Laganja picks up Adore’s phone without noticing her emotional state and scrolls through her conversation. “Who’s Willam?”

Too late, Adore remembers what Willam texted her. “Gimme that!”

Adore swipes for her phone, but Laganja keeps her a safe distance away with one freakishly long arm. She silently reads Adore’s messages, her eyes enormous. “You’re dating Bianca?” She says, too loud for comfort. 

“Who’s dating Bianca?” Adore cringes when she hears Valentina’s girlfriend. 

“Nobody, she’s a bitter cunt. Kiss me.” Valentina’s prim voice is husky with desire, and Adore has no doubt that Valentina genuinely did not hear the conversation. 

“Keep your voice down!” Adore hisses. She yanks her phone from Laganja. “Willam’s a good friend. Shannel, Alisa, and Lashawn are her friends.”

“And?”

“And yes, I’m dating Bianca! You have to promise not to tell anyone, please, promise me.” Adore gives in. 

Laganja’s conflict plays out in her expression, but she sighs and hugs Adore. “All right darling, but it’s a bad idea. You’re too young for that hag.”

“I know, I know, but we really like each other.” Adore tucks her face into Laganja’s shoulder. “I wish I could’ve told you myself.”

“That would’ve been nice, but I understand you were worried. I’m your best friend though, you can tell me anything. You should.” Laganja pats Adore’s head and nudges it to rest against her shoulder. 

“Okay.” Depending on how well Laganja can cover up this secret, Adore really does wanna entrust her with more. “What the fuck do I do about Phi Phi?”

“Hey, she likes you, she knows you, it’ll be okay.” Laganja senses Adore’s distress and kisses her head. 

“She’s gonna be so disappointed in me! And she found out from fucking Willam!” Adore breaks away from Laganja and paces the room, her head in her hands. 

“Girl, you’re gonna have to introduce me to Willam, she sounds fun.” Laganja stands up too and takes Adore’s hand. “Okay honey, breathe for a moment. You wanna face this.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Fucking Libras. So nonconfrontational.” Laganja snatches Adore’s phone and clicks Phi Phi’s number. “Oh no, I just called her completely by accident, oops.”

Laganja shoves the phone to Adore’s ear. Adore bites her thumb, the dial tone like a drill in her brain. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” She chants. 

“Hi, Adore.” Phi Phi’s voice alone is able to reduce Adore to silence. Adore is used to Phi Phi being ruled by her emotions when she’s put on the spot, but the few days that have passed seem to have given Phi Phi time to control herself. Adore doesn’t know if that’s a good thing. “I was wondering when you’d call.”

“I’m so sorry!” Adore half cries, half yells. Laganja guides her back to the sofa. “I should’ve called you when we hooked up, and when we started dating. Fuck it, I should’ve called at the beginning, when I first met Shangela and when I went out every night.”

“Wait, you went out more than once?” Phi Phi’s chilly demeanor melts away within seconds. “I saw the leotard picture, but I thought that was a fluke. Dammit, Adore, you know that’s dangerous! I might’ve been able to get mostly everything under control, but you’re still a young, attractive Libra and now you’re a politician. You have a giant target on your head, don’t you fucking know that?”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you! I should’ve called you sooner.” Adore lies down on the sofa and rests her head against Laganja’s thighs for a pillow. Laganja graciously does not bring up the tears Adore’s leaking onto her bare skin. 

“I’m not your babysitter, you don’t need to tell me everything. But I am your friend, bitch, tell me the important stuff! Like if you’re doing something dangerous or dating a Cancer.” Phi Phi’s voice changes pitches at least ten times, but it makes Adore grin. She cares. 

“Are you gonna tell me how she’s so much older and I’m blindsided by my youth and hormones?” Adore says. 

“You know what I think of age differences, but I know you get hot for teacher.” Phi Phi huffs in amusement. “What matters is that she’s way more experienced and smart. If you’re hitting that, just be careful you don’t get hit back. Literally or figuratively.”

“I trust her.” Even as she’s talking, Adore recalls Bianca telling Trixie and Katya everything without permission, asking her to seduce RuPaul, and neglecting her for months. “She won’t hurt me in any way.”

“For your sake, I hope you’re right.” Phi Phi sighs. “Thanks for calling me, keep me updated. Stay fucking safe, you dumb bitch.”

“Thanks for forgiving me. I love you too.” Adore makes a kissy noise into the speaker and hangs up. 

Laganja uses some of Adore’s own hair to mop up the tears left on her leg and Adore’s face. “It went good?”

“I fucking love that cunt.” Adore adds a blue heart next to Phi Phi’s name in her phone and tries not to think about what Phi Phi warned about Bianca.

***

Roxxxy is quiet when Adore gets in the car on Monday. Normally, Adore would appreciate the calm, but she’s excited to see Trixie and Katya at work after their interview. She’s filled with energy. 

“Roxxxy, did you see the video?” Adore asks while she tucks her black blouse into her red plaid skirt. 

“Yeah. Good for you.” 

“Good for Katya and Trixie, more like.” Adore has to unzip the side of her skirt to stuff in her shirt’s fabric. 

“Good for them, or good for Bianca?” Roxxxy asks. Adore sputters rebuttals, but Roxxxy keeps going. “Good for her campaign, ‘cause it’s barely yours anymore, right? She’s in charge of everything, and now she’s in charge of you too.”

“Shut the fuck up, Roxxxy,” Adore says. 

“No. Did you just forget about me and my girls? Because that doesn’t sound like you, that sounds like Bianca.” Roxxxy finally looks at Adore while she talks, though she has to look away to keep driving occasionally. 

“You don’t know her, okay? We’ve been pushing ahead, and you couldn’t help us anymore.” Adore unbuttons her top, feeling very hot all of a sudden. 

“Hey, you wanna know what happened during that holiday party you walked out of without telling anyone? Alaska, Detox, and I were on our way out, and I remembered I had to drive your sorry ass home too. So I went inside to look for you, and apparently three girls jumped my girlfriends. Those skinny bitches wouldn’t stand a chance against an unarmed 13 year old on her period, let alone three insane hateful adults.”

“Oh no,” Adore whispers. She can see the tears pooling in Roxxxy’s eyes and dripping down her face. Ben’s leaning forward in her seat, but not to get a look at Roxxxy, to wrap her arms across her neck and chest in a hug. 

“Yeah, so I get back after scouring the whole fucking building for you, and Alaska’s bleeding from her head and screaming while this bitch is holding her arms behind her back. Even fucking better, the second cunt has her fist on Detox’s neck while the third one is trying to force her legs apart. Thank god, Detox had some long slinky dress on, she couldn’t open her legs if she wanted to.” Roxxxy’s driving is more reckless than usual, she swerves past an old lady on the crosswalk and slams the brakes on the stoplight, jolting them all forward. 

“I can’t… I’m so sorry, Roxxxy.” Adore touches Roxxxy’s arm, but she jerks it away. 

“They ran when I came out screaming bloody murder and punched the one holding Alaska in the throat. Detox said I was just in time and they were about to try and cut her dress open.” Adore shudders at Roxxxy’s words. “So obviously I have to assume it’s Bianca who decided we’d be safe after our little segment. We ceased to exist after we’d served our purpose.”

“No, no, it’s my fault. I was selfish, I left the party early without telling you.” Adore thinks about how she willingly put herself in a possibly dangerous situation that night, and about what Detox and Alaska went through, and feels sick. How could she be so stupid? “Bianca didn’t know you’d need extra protection. I didn’t. No one did.”

“I did. Alaska did. Detox did. None of you paid attention to how worried we were.” Roxxxy parks. “You know, I called the police, but since we’re still dating illegally, they won’t do anything. I knew they didn’t care, but finding that you don’t either? Well, ain’t that a kick in the pants.”

Ben retracts her arms from Roxxxy’s torso and unbuckles her seatbelt. “Can’t we let it go? Adore and Bianca aren’t the ones who hurt Alaska and Detox. They’re gonna do all they can to help now.”

“They’re using you too, Ben.” Roxxxy gets out of the car, and Ben and Adore scramble after her. “When’s the last time she visited you besides needing a new video or some shit for work? You’re not her friend, you’re her intern.”

Roxxxy storms away, leaving Ben and Adore behind. Adore turns to Ben, but Ben shakes her head before Adore has the chance to speak. “I need some time, Adore.” 

Roxxxy walks up the stairs, Adore on her heels. Roxxxy snorts. “You’re gonna leave her all alone out here too?”

Adore looks back. Ben’s sitting on the concrete, back against a tire, phone to her ear. Vulnerable. Adore sighs and jogs back down. “Come on, you shouldn’t be outside by yourself.” Ben doesn’t seem happy with Adore, but she joins Roxxxy and Adore on their way up. 

Roxxxy holds the door open for Ben. “You can find your own way home tonight,” she says, and slams the door in Adore’s face. 

Bianca greets Adore as soon as she enters the building, even before she reaches the conference room. “Adore, all of Raven’s team is talking about you. I don’t know what happened, but now no one will talk to our team. Raven fucking flipped Raja off, and Court’s ignoring me! Those are a couple of our closest friends, what the fuck happened?”

Adore tries to figure out a reason for this behavior, recalling any important information from the past week that could’ve changed someone’s mind. Detox and Alaska were attacked, Katya and Trixie came out, she started dating Bianca in secret, and she tried to seduce RuPaul at the Christmas party.

_Oh, fuck._

“It’s not Trixie and Katya? No one found out about us?” Adore asks, just to make sure. 

“No. What is going on?” Bianca lowers her voice urgently. 

“Uhhh, okay, remember when we fucked?”

“Yeah, but I said they didn’t know about us.”

“And I was wearing that lacy candy cane lingerie, and you wanted to know why, and I said I’d tell you later.” Adore dry swallows, seeing the implications of what Adore could’ve been doing dawn in Bianca’s eyes. “I think I should tell you now.”

Bianca grabs Adore’s wrist, opens a storage closet, and locks them both inside. She flicks on the light switch and leans against a stack of clipboards. Adore recognizes them as the same clipboards Sharon spanked her with, and the shelves on the back wall as the ones Sharon tied her to, but feels it’s a bad time to mention that. “Spill,” says Bianca. 

Throughout many awkward moments of eye contact, angry outbursts, and straight-up shame and embarrassment, Adore tells Bianca about her plan, the failed execution, and everything Ru said to her. Bianca laughs and looks away, chewing her lip. “I can’t even look at you.”

“Bea, I’m sorry, it was a terrible idea,” Adore tries. Bianca still doesn’t meet her eyes. “I made a mistake, okay?”

“A mistake? Yeah, I’ll fucking say you made a mistake. You made a mistake not asking me or Chad or even Katya for help with your plan, you made a mistake going through with it anyways, and you made a mistake not telling me afterward that you fucked everything up! What am I supposed to do out there, huh? Courtney was almost with us. Raven herself was coming along. Now we have to pick up all the fucking pieces and go back to start, because you thought your pussy would speak louder than words!”

Adore can’t think of how to defend herself, but it doesn’t matter, because Bianca is too upset to listen to anything she would’ve said. “I have to think up a whole new strategy because of you. And they all know, they’re gonna be on the lookout now. We might not be able to do this at all, do you understand that?” Bianca yells at Adore. Adore knows the walls are soundproof from her night with Sharon, but it doesn’t stop her from flinching and checking the door. 

“You’re not even going to help me out trying to think of a strategy, are you? No, because you’re so fucking, fucking, ugh, you’re everything RuPaul said you are! You’re a whore, you’re dumb as a rock, you’re clingy and whiny and annoying, you’re fucking cheap, and you’re unprofessional! I shouldn’t have kissed you, I shouldn’t have fucked you, and I never should’ve gone on that date.”

“Bianca!” Adore, who’d been sniffling with the hits, snapped her head up. “No, please, I’ll make it up to you! I’ll make it right, give me a chance!” She grabs Bianca’s leg as the older woman heads for the door, desperate to keep her there. 

Bianca shakes Adore off and shoots her one last glare of disgust. “We’re over. Now you’re gonna have to excuse me while I go clean up the mess you made.”

***

The meeting is an epic victory for Raven. After informing Chad, Katya, and Raja of Adore’s actions, Chad and Bianca are caught off guard and without notes. Katya, Raja, and Adore herself are unused to heading the campaign, and Adore feels sick anytime she so much as catches a glimpse of RuPaul. So Katya flounders whilst Kim shoots accusations regarding Trixie, and Bianca’s ordinarily bulletproof defenses, weaker than usual, start to crack. 

Katya and Trixie are safe, but barely, and it’ll take serious investigation. Trixie isn’t allowed to see Katya until the Taurus ambassador has been deemed harmless, and Trixie is required to undertake rigorous questioning as well. Although it’s a lot of responsibility to place on one person, everyone knows Bianca could’ve reduced the severity of the punishment, and Bianca knows it too. Sharon in particular looks shaken, and Adore is certain it’s from the familiar memories of undergoing the same process with Alaska. 

Adore is feeling more than crushed when she heads to the parking lot. She follows Roxxxy and Ben to the car, her movements slow and lethargic. It’s easy for Ben to cut in front of her and hop in the passenger seat. Adore sighs, but moves to open the back door. It’s locked. 

Ben rolls down her window. “Sorry, Adore.” She really does look apologetic, but she’s determined too. 

“Find your own way home,” Roxxxy says, then rolls up Ben’s window and drives away. 

Adore swears and looks around. A bouncing, hairsprayed ponytail catches her eye, and Adore chases Bianca across the parking lot, panting when she catches up. “I know we’re not on good terms, but I need a ride to the hotel and—“ 

Bianca gets in her car and drives away without a word. 

Adore swears harder. In the time it took her to beg Bianca and run across the parking lot, Chad’s left, Katya’s left, Raja and Courtney and Sharon and Alyssa and Jinkx, all gone. The only car still in the lot is a sleek Jaguar already zooming into the street. Adore is able to read the license plate: HER♡SES. It’s Ru’s car anyway. 

Adore groans to herself and sits underneath a tree, the dark evening sky making her feel even colder. She opens the Uber app and scrolls through a list of drivers, looking for her usual. Adore doesn’t pay attention to the rustle in the bushes, but then it comes again. Adore turns around and sees a dark shape against the leaves for a second before t vanishes. Suddenly, Adore feels very alone. 

A third rustle prompts Adore to stand up and back away from the tree. She dials Ben’s number, cursing when it goes to voicemail. “Ben, Roxxxy, you’re very rightly upset with me, but I’m alone at the town hall and, fuck, I’m scared. Please, come back, I need a ride. I’m really sorry.”

Someone grabs Adore’s arm and she stumbles. Terrified, she tries to wrestle away. “Let me go! Someone grabbed me!” She yells, half into the receiver and half at the hand around her forearm. Adore sees another figure coming from the bushes and she struggles harder. “Help me, for fuck’s sake, I’m not joking!” It finally clicks. “Fuck, Roxxxy! I think it’s the same guys who attacked Alaska and Detox!”

The second woman twists Adore’s arm painfully. Adore’s phone flies out of her hand. Adore slams all of her weight toward the ground and brings herself and the two women down. Still screaming for help, she crawls forward and manages to send the voicemail, then she’s hauled to her feet and dragged behind the building to where a third woman awaits. 

“So you’re Adore Delano, the cunt who got all this inter-sign shit started in the first place.” The woman growls. 

“Let me go,” Adore pleads, her voice reduced to a thin squeak. 

“This is all your fault. If it wasn’t for you and your whorish outfits, charisma, and fucking depraved mind, none of this would’ve happened!” Adore’s words aren’t even acknowledged and she’s thrown against the jagged stone wall. “Go keep watch,” says the woman in charge, and one of the two who’d grabbed Adore runs off. 

“Stop, please, you don’t have to do this.” Adore takes deep breaths, but it isn’t helping as much as it should. 

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t even deserve to beg for my forgiveness.” Adore knows as soon as she hears those words that there’s no getting out of this. 

Before she can choose between fight or flight, the woman holding Adore’s arm grabs Adore by the hair and slams her head against the rough brick. Stars dance across Adore’s vision and blur the figure in front of her as she tries to push her off. The assailant shifts, and now Adore is pinned down by one arm against her throat. Her attacker slaps her face with her free hand. Adore bites her, and she slaps her again, hard enough to draw blood. 

Adore feels someone's knee forcing her legs apart. Her chest tightens and she struggles to escape even harder. In the dim light, she can see the woman in charge pushing her skirt up. Adore screams and screams and screams, until the one beating her up lets go of her throat and duct tapes her mouth shut. 

She's shoved to the ground, and Adore catches a glimpse of the rapist unbuttoning her own jeans before she screws her eyes shut. The first attacker has her arms trapped. Adore is pretty sure her shirt is torn, because she can feel the chill night air against her breasts. 

Adore’s panties are yanked down to her ankles and she whimpers. She tries to push herself away, but the first woman punches her again, still keeping her arms locked with one hand. Something prods against Adore’s entrance. She squeezes her eyes closed even tighter, too scared to look. The object rams inside of her and Adore screams into the tape and struggles, trying to slam her head against the person holding her down. It’s to no avail and the object smashes into her again. 

Never has Adore felt so powerless. She can barely move. It all hurts so much. She wonders how some women don't cry, because she's sobbing as hard as she can without completely clogging her nose and suffocating herself. 

She's scared, too. Are they gonna kill her once they've finished having their way? Leave her here? What if they don't finish? What if they never let her go?

Adore doesn't know how much time has passed when she hears yelling and the pounding pain between her legs stops. Her face is still pressed in the tears, blood, dirt, and makeup that have pooled on the concrete. The yelling grows louder, more distinct, and the two drop her. She hears running footsteps, and the yelling stops and turns to low mutters of concern. 

"Oh my god, Adore. Adore. I'm so sorry. I should've gotten here sooner." Adore recognizes Ben's voice, but keeps her eyes shut. She knows she looks at least as bad as she feels, and doesn't want to see that reflected on Ben's face. "Roxxxy is chasing them. We won't let those monsters get away with this, ok? God, we need to get you to the hospital. I'll be right back."

Adore hears Ben scurry away, and is left alone for a couple of excruciating minutes before she returns with another set of footsteps. Adore flinches away from the hand that touches her arm. 

"It's just me," Roxxxy whispers, and Adore wonders if she thinks Adore is even more incompetent and pathetic now, seeing her like this. She doesn't trust herself to walk though, so she lets Roxxxy carry her to the car and lay her down in the backseat. 

Roxxxy starts the car and Ben slides in next to Adore and places her head in her lap. She peels off the duct tape and starts patting Adore's face with a moist wipe and stroking her hair while Adore takes a few deep breaths and tries to steady herself. 

It's quiet for a while, then Ben puts down the towelette and asks Roxxxy, "Did you get anything before they lost you?" She starts cleaning Adore's face with a different wipe. Adore can smell the peppermint of Ben's scented makeup wipes. She briefly imagines what her makeup must look like right now- smudged, tracked, and runny. She's glad Ben's rubbing it off. 

"I think I got pictures of them all. Dark, blurry pictures. There was the lookout, and the two that were, well. I ripped the tag off of the tallest one's shirt, too." Ben's hand stops petting Adore, presumably to take the tag. "Land's End."

"Adore, you don't have to say anything, but there were three of them, right?" Ben asks. "Did you get a look at them?" 

Adore opens her eyes a bit. She's facing the back of the driver's chair. Roxxxy's weave is just visible. "Three." She confirms. "But I don’t know who they are, what they look like, fucking anything! I’m so fucking useless!”

“You’re not, honey,” Ben says as Adore’s sobbing renews, twice as hard without the obstacle of the duct tape, her face pressed into Ben’s stomach and her tears staining her shirt. “You’re not. It’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary:
> 
> adore is hanging out with laganja, who finds out adore’s dating bianca and makes her call phi phi, who already found out through willam. phi phi is ok with it, but warns adore to be careful. on the way to work, roxxxy is upset with adore and tells her how alaska and detox were jumped and almost raped, and how adore and bianca should’ve taken their safety more seriously. roxxxy points out to ben how adore uses her only for pushing the agenda. bianca tells adore once they’re inside that none of raven’s team will talk to adore’s and they’re all gossiping about adore. adore tells bianca what she did with ru, and bianca is very upset and breaks up with her. raven wins the debate that day and trixya is gonna have to go through serious examination. ben and roxxxy, and bianca refuse to drive adore home. adore is alone in the parking lot, and she calls ben cuz she’s feeling paranoid. two girls grab her, and adore manages to send ben her voicemail asking for help. adore is raped, and then ben and roxxxy chase off the 3 rapists and save her. end. 
> 
> i’m sorry y’all, this chapter was planned from the beginning and very hard to write! thanks for bearing with me and i’m Very Sorry. leave a comment about how much you hate me?


	21. You Say She’s Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes in what happened to Adore 
> 
> tw: rape mention
> 
> this chapter is from bendelacreme’s point of view btw

Adore is still unable to walk by herself. Ben doesn’t know if it physically hurts, if she’s too shaken, if she’s slipping in and out of consciousness, or what- all she knows is Adore is cradled in Roxxxy’s arms while Ben gets the door to the hospital and urgently explains the situation to the receptionist. The receptionist calls in a nurse, who leads Roxxxy, Ben, and Adore to a room with a bed that Roxxxy lays Adore down on, and then Roxxxy and Ben are asked to leave the room. 

The waiting room is dismal. It’s getting to be late at night, so there are less people rushing to the emergency room. However, the ones who do now have even bigger and bloodier emergencies. Ben waves to a shivering woman in a bloodstained shirt who doesn’t wave back, and wonders what happened to the person she had to bring in. It feels odd to be a part of this category now, “Violent Emergencies”, or more accurately, for Adore to be. 

Roxxxy crosses and uncrosses her legs restlessly. “Ironic, right?” She remarks to Ben with a dark chuckle. “I refuse to give Adore a ride because I’m upset about my girlfriends almost getting raped, and then bam, Adore gets raped. I’d say it’s karma, but that means it should’ve been me.”

“Don’t say that! You don’t deserve this,” Ben hastens to clear up her meaning. “She doesn’t deserve this. It’s just, fucked up.”

“But isn’t it my fault? I knew what happened to Detox and Alaska, and that the police didn’t do shit, I should’ve known better than to leave the dumbest, weakest bitch oh us all out there alone.” Roxxxy has stopped shifting her legs, but now she’s tapping anxiously on the armrest. 

“Hey, look at me.” Ben points Roxxxy’s face toward hers. “You didn’t take rape her, okay? So it’s not your fault and it’s not my fault.”

“I know, but I wish I’d been smarter.” Roxxxy scowls and breaks away from Ben. 

“You wanna take your mind off things?” Ben asks. Roxxxy nods. “Let’s start calling people. You can do Alaska and Detox, and I’ll call Shangela, and then we can break into Adore’s phone and call her contacts.”

Roxxxy perks up a little. “You have her phone?”

“It was lying in the parking lot.” Ben takes it out of her purse and sets it on her lap. She dials Shangela on her own cell. 

“Hey, babe,” comes Shangela’s voice. Ben doesn’t think Roxxxy can hear Shangela’s use of the pet name, but she moves to cover the speaker anyway. “Why aren’t you back yet?”

“Something happened with Adore,” Ben says. Her voice sounds too calm to herself, but from Shangela’s shift in energy, she supposes it’s not. 

“What’s wrong? Does it have to do with why you called me about her this morning? Do I have to fuck a bitch up?” Shangela sounds too calm as well, and it’s enough to rattle Ben. 

“No, god! Forget I called this morning, it was stupid.” Ben pushes her hair back with a shaking hand. “And Adore’s already fucked up. She was, um, she was raped.”

Shangela’s energy dissipates almost completely. “She was what?”

“Don’t make me repeat it. I don’t know if she’ll wanna interview or what, but I thought you should know. I don’t know when I’ll be home.”

“Take as long as you need. I love you, Dela.”

It’s a dark time to say ‘I love you’ for the first time, but it feels right to Ben as well. “I love you too.” She hangs up. 

Roxxxy hangs up a few minutes after Ben. She looks over at Ben, who’s struggling with Adore’s password, plucks the phone from her hands, and types in the password. Noticing Ben’s surprised expression, she shrugs. “What? I’m her personal assistant.” She opens up Adore’s contact list. “How the hell do we know who to call?”

“Emojis?” Ben suggests, pointing to a name with a diamond emoji next to it. “Scroll through her messages and see who the most personal and friendly ones are with?”

“How about we start with people we know she’s close to?” Roxxxy taps Laganja’s contact. 

Ben holds the phone to her ear and gives Roxxxy an inquisitive look. 

“We all went shopping one time. They’re like BFFS,” Roxxxy explains. The dial tone stops, and Ben shushes Roxxxy. 

“What’s up, Adore?” Laganja sounds stoned out of her mind, and Ben wonders if now’s the best time. She supposes she has no choice.

“It’s Ben.” Ben speaks in a serious, deadpan tone that Laganja does not pick up on. 

“Oh hey, Ben! Or Dela. That’s what Shangie calls you, right? It’s cute, you should go by that all the time.”

“I’ll think about it.” Ben means it too, the more she hears ‘Dela’, the more she likes it. “Is there any way you can get less high? Down some apple cider vinegar?”

“Maybe. Why?” Laganja drops the conversational mood, at last recognizing Ben’s intentions. “Is something the matter?”

“Yeah, it’s Adore. She’s in the hospital-“

“I’m on my way.” Ben hears the jingle of keys, and she can picture Laganja marching to her car, still high as a kite, and flooring it all the way to the hospital. 

“No, get sober!” Ben exclaims. “You can’t drive high!”

“Honey darling, I’m already getting ready to stick my toothbrush down my throat, don’t worry.” Ben hears Laganja stamping down a staircase. 

“Does that work?” She asks, genuinely curious. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t have apple cider vinegar and my best friend needs me.” Laganja makes a disgusted sound. “I’m hanging up, you don’t wanna hear this.”

Ben hangs up quickly. She notices _Del Rio_ right above _Estranja_ in Adore’s contacts. “Bianca should know, right?”

“Call her, but tell her not to say anything about this to the press or the others until Adore’s ready,” Roxxxy advises. 

Bianca doesn’t pick up. Ben frowns at Adore’s phone. “Maybe she’s asleep.”

“Call her on mine.” Roxxxy gives Ben her phone. 

This time, Bianca picks up on the fourth ring. “I swear, if this is Adore, leave me the fuck alone. I’m not ready to talk.”

“No, it’s Ben,” Ben says. She sees Roxxxy pick up Adore’s phone and call Trixie. 

“Right, the intern. What is it?” Ben hears the tiredness in Bianca’s voice and wonders how that’ll change when she hears the news. 

“Adore’s in the hospital.”

“What?” Bianca still sounds a little tired, but worry, confusion, and anger are taking over. “What happened?”

“She was raped.” Adore says it at the same time that Roxxxy does to Trixie, and finds dry amusement in the coincidence. 

“Oh my god. Fuck. It’s my fault, she asked me to drive her home and I practically told her to go fuck herself.”

Ben shakes her head. “If not your fault, that’s what Roxxxy and I told her too. Just thought I’d tell you. And don’t say anything to the media or other ambassadors.” She moves to hang up the phone. 

“Wait!” Bianca cries. “Where are you? What hospital?”

“Um, Tuckahoe,” Ben says. “She’s still being examined. Visitation probably won’t start for a while. You don’t need to come over.”

“I want to,” says Bianca, and the call ends. 

“How’d it go?” Ben asks Roxxxy. “Bianca and Laganja are both coming over.”

“I mean, she was horrified, but she’s not coming over. She asked me to tell her when she can visit and said she’d tell Katya.” Roxxxy flicks her finger up and down Adore’s screen, too quickly and irrationally to be out of boredom.

“They’re dating now, that’s right. So weird, I don’t see it.” Ben snatches Adore’s phone from Roxxxy. She gives it up without protest. 

“Me neither.” Roxxxy opens her own phone. “I’ll call some of her work friends that I have on my phone, like Courtney and Raja. Do you think she’s close enough to Chad?”

“She should be so lucky. Chad has such a soothing presence.” Ben decides on a Willam to call next after seeing a yellow heart emoji by the name. 

“You’re so helpful. I’m gonna do it.” 

The next few calls aren’t easy, but aren’t quite as eventful. Ben ends up calling Courtney instead of Roxxxy, and the blonde across the line bursts into tears. It’s a tipping point for Ben. Soon she’s weeping in Roxxxy’s arms and feeling the bigger woman’s silent tears splash onto her hair as she tries to stay strong for Ben. Between Roxxxy, Adore, and herself, Ben’s clothes must be stiff with salt from the crying. 

Roxxxy, based on emojis and names, narrows it down to three more women she and Ben need to call: Phi Phi, Adore’s sister, and Adore’s mom. Ben’s not one to pick the hardest option first, but before she can say anything else, Roxxxy calls Adore’s mom for Ben. 

Ben’s sobs start up again as soon as Bonnie starts talking. She manages to hiccup out the news, and Bonnie kindly saves her own tears for after the phone call, telling Ben she’ll tell Adore’s sister herself and thanking her for calling. 

On Roxxxy’s end, Phi Phi has saved nothing for after the call. She bars back no emotions, including anger, sadness, guilt, disappointment, almost any negative feeling Ben can think of. Even while she’s talking to Bonnie, Adore can hear the tinny voice from Roxxxy’s phone yelling, her screams interspersed with sobs. 

Only seconds after Roxxxy hangs up, the door is nearly ripped off its hinges, and a haunted Laganja charges inside. She doesn’t so much as look at the receptionist or the woman covered in blood, who’s now fallen asleep in her chair, instead running straight to Ben and Roxxxy. “What happened? Is she okay? Can I see her?”

It’s then that Ben remembers she never had the chance to explain to Laganja what happened to Adore. She curls into Roxxxy, turns her face away from Laganja, too drained to give bad news yet again. Roxxxy squeezes Ben’s shoulder. “After work, she was still in the parking lot, and these people, they, she was raped,” she tells Laganja, squirming under her horrified stare. It’s the most Ben’s heard Roxxxy stutter before. 

“Can I see her?” Laganja repeats. She sounds desperate, and Ben does not look forward to telling her no. 

She’s interrupted by a woman with blindingly bright teeth and a long white coat entering from the hall. “Can Miss Andrews and Miss Creme follow me, please?” Laganja, Ben, and Roxxxy stand. 

“I’m with them,” Laganja says before the doctor can ask her anything. “Miss Estranja.”

“Follow me, ladies. I’m Doctor Asia O’Hara, I’ve been examining Miss Delano.” Doctor O’Hara chooses not to comment on the addition of Laganja or her obvious altered state as she leads the three down the hallway. 

“O’Hara? Do you know Phi Phi O’Hara?” It sounds silly even to Ben after she asks, but Doctor O’Hara surprises her with a nod. 

“Yes, actually, I’m her mother.” Doctor O’Hara lets Roxxxy, Ben, and Laganja take a moment to process the information before going on. “I know my daughter has a soft spot for Delano and I’m doing everything I can for her.”

“How is she?” Laganja jumps on the opportunity. 

“Not amazing.” Doctor O’Hara stops in front of a closed door. “She was raped very violently. I’m not sure exactly, but I think a mop handle or similar item was used to penetrate her vagina and her anus. Her vaginal and anus walls are torn and she’s in a lot of pain. She’s suffered a concussion as well. I shouldn’t have to conduct a surgery, but she’ll be in here for at least two weeks.”

Ben finds Roxxxy and Laganja’s hands and squeezes them tightly. “Are we allowed to see her?”

Ben’s question has to wait for an answer, as Doctor O’Hara stops what she’s saying to crane her neck and look down the hall. Ben looks too, and sees Bianca stomping towards them, ignoring the protests of the receptionist. Bianca stops in front of Doctor O’Hara. “Bianca Del Rio. I’m here for Adore.”

“You’re with them?” Doctor O’Hara waves a tired hand at the receptionist, who scurries away. “I’m Doctor Asia O’Hara. You all can go visit Miss Delano, but I’ve put her under. She won’t wake up until sometime early tomorrow.” Doctor O’Hara opens the door and Bianca, Roxxxy, Laganja, and finally Ben walk in. The doctor points to a button on the side of Adore’s bed. “Press that if you need me, I’m going to call my daughter and check on some other patients. I’ll be right back.”

“Call her daughter?” Bianca mutters while she takes in the room. It’s plain, but nice enough, aside from the IV strapped to Adore’s arm. 

“Her daughter is Phi Phi,” Ben explains distractedly. She approaches Adore quietly, even though she knows she can’t disturb her. She looks almost peaceful. Ben feels the other three women stand beside her, but can’t look at them. She brushes a lock of hair off Adore’s face. Although Ben tried her best to clean Adore’s makeup, traces of eyeliner and mascara remain smudged around Adore’s eyes, creating that smoldering punk look she always loved. 

Laganja makes a sort of choking noise and sinks to her knees. She grabs Adore’s hand, careful of the wires attached to her, and breaks down, her cries the only sounds in the room. Ben crosses her legs beneath her and gathers Laganja in her arms. She hears Roxxxy filling Bianca in and Bianca folding over Adore to kiss her still cheek through a distorted filter. The world is caving in, leaving herself, Laganja, and Adore in her bed the only things still real. Ben feels Laganja beginning to disintegrate and clings tighter, unwilling to let her slip away too. 

Eventually, the adrenaline and fear wear off, and Ben’s grip on Laganja goes slack. Roxxxy joins her on the ground, and Ben and Laganja let her shift their heads to rest on her thigh as a pillow. Try as she might to stay awake, Ben can’t keep her eyes open, and the hellish events of the day soon transform into even worse nightmares. 

***

When Doctor O’Hara stops by again, she finds Roxxxy, Laganja, and Ben in a sleepy dog pile by Adore’s bed. Bianca’s standing by the pillow, running her fingers through Adore’s limp hair. She offers a weak smile when she sees Doctor O’Hara, finally breaking her focus from Adore. 

“Everything okay?” Doctor O’Hara asks. She steps in and ties the long white curtains over the one window in the room shut. 

“Everything okay.” Bianca bends her neck down toward Adore again. Doctor O’Hara refrains from pointing out how terrible that posture is and the crick she’ll have in the morning, instead murmuring a quiet goodbye and heading for the door. Bianca looks back up on Doctor O’Hara’s way out. “O’Hara?”

“Uh huh?”

“Tell Phi Phi to get her ass over here.”

Doctor O’Hara smiles, her teeth dazzling as usual. “She’s already on her way,” she says, and shuts the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only chapter to occur from someone besides adore’s point of view, take it in. 
> 
> leave a comment!


	22. In Our Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore wakes up
> 
> tw for drug use

Adore wakes up to fluorescent lights and an sharp, angry pain in her head and pussy. For a moment, she wonders how much she drank last night and how hard she got fucked, then reality comes crashing back down. Adore has to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears on the spot. Instead, she closes her eyes and tries to collect herself and what happened. 

She does her best to recall the doctor’s exact words on her condition, but it’s like finding a needle in a haystack. Everything is coming up in fragments, and Adore wishes she’d spent less energy crying and more on paying attention to her doctor. She can’t even remember the woman’s name, though she remembers talking about Phi Phi for some reason. Adore racks her brain, pushing past the memories of the doctor cleaning all the blood from her inner thighs, swabbing her, and using the colposcope to take pictures of her injuries. Past that, all she can recall is the doctor telling her she’s gonna go to sleep. 

So, Adore never heard what exactly happened to her. Great. 

Adore lifts her head. The world starts spinning and her headache instantly spikes tenfold. She quickly lies back down and looks around the room from her limited vantage point. She can see an IV attached to her arm. She fantasizes about ripping it out like in the movies, but that would do more harm than good. There are machines on both sides of her and two different buttons on the side of her bed. Adore glances down to her chest and sees the green and blue dotted pattern of the hospital gown. It’s ugly and boring, but better than looking at the bruises her rapists probably left. 

Adore takes in more and more of the room, starting on her right. Machines. A window mostly covered by long white curtains. An empty chair. A closed door with an analog clock that reads 9:32 above it. More chairs, but this time one of them has a body in it. Adore looks closer. It’s a sleeping Bianca, her impeccable hair straggly and fisted in the hand propping up her drooping head. 

Adore doesn’t want to wake Bianca, but given how she acted and what Adore went through, she doesn’t feel too guilty. “Bianca! Bianca, wake up!” Adore’s voice is weak from dehydration, but she manages to project better than she’d thought she’d be able to. Bianca stirs. “Bianca!” The redhead blinks her eyes open and focuses on Adore. 

“Oh my god!” Bianca jumps out of her chair faster than Adore thought possible and wraps her arms around Adore. Adore hugs her back with the arm not connected to the IV. No matter what Bianca said to her, she needs a friendly face. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Adore answers honestly. “Where’s the doctor? Where’s Ben and Roxxxy?”

Bianca presses one of the buttons Adore saw earlier. “That’ll call the doctor. Ben, Roxxxy, and Laganja are asleep by the side of the bed.”

Adore’s heart twists, but in a good way. “Laganja’s here?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to wake her up?” Bianca takes Adore’s hand and traces a circle on her palm, then seems to remember their fight and drops it. 

“Soon. But I wanna talk first.” Adore wants Bianca to hold her hand again, but stays strong and doesn’t reach for it herself. 

Bianca taps the bedside near the buttons. “Actually, Doctor O’Hara is gonna be here really soon, I don’t think we have time.” She looks more relieved than Adore likes, but still guilty enough. 

“Oh. Can you wake them?” Adore asks. Bianca says yes and disappears from Adore’s bedside. A moment later, she’s replaced by Laganja leaping as far onto the bed as she can to hug Adore, already sniffling. 

“I’m so sorry, Adore! I can’t fucking believe this,” Laganja says, her voice muffled by Adore’s shoulder. “I’m so glad Ben and Roxxxy found you.”

“Us too,” Ben agrees as she stands up. She looks devastated, though not nearly as much as Adore imagines herself to look. 

“I’m sorry I wouldn’t take you back to the hotel.” Roxxxy holds Adore’s hand, and while it’s not Bianca, Adore’s still grateful. It’s clear how upset Roxxxy is with herself. She can’t quite keep eye contact, and she’s digging her short nails into her palm. 

“Me too.” Bianca’s hand flits over Adore’s, but she holds back. Laganja is glaring at Bianca and Roxxxy like they stole her pot. 

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s not, but you didn’t know, you didn’t do this to me.” Adore rubs Laganja’s shoulder blades as though her friend is an attack dog and Laganja backs down. A little embarrassed to be the one being comforted right now, Laganja sits up straighter and pets Adore’s cheek. 

“But I shouldn’t have been so reckless, especially with what happened to my girlfriends. I did know, I knew there were dangerous people and I should’ve realized you’d be a target.” Roxxxy wipes away the tears spilling from her eyes. 

“Clear out, ‘Ganja.” Adore directs Laganja to hop out of her bed. She barely has to beckon Roxxxy over before she’s crushed in a tight hug. Only last night, Roxxxy was also holding Adore’s broken body, but this time Adore holds Roxxxy back. “It’s not your fucking fault, okay? And even if you think it is, I forgive you. I love you.”

When Roxxxy finally lets go, Ben flies into Adore’s arms. She holds on the longest, and her eyes are more red than Laganja’s when she lets go. “I was so scared.”

“Same,” says Adore. She grins at her friends, although she isn’t sure why. “Oh my god, like everything I was terrified would happen to me in college just happened. My girlfriend dumped me because I’m a ditzy Libra, I was separated from my friends, and I got beaten up and raped. Isn’t that funny?”

“No,” says Roxxxy. 

“I get it though. It’s the universal Libra experience but somehow, you just don’t think it’ll happen to you,” Ben offers. Roxxxy bobs her head in agreement. 

“Girl, sometimes your fear was debilitating in college. You didn’t get out of bed for two weeks. It’s not funny.” Laganja sits back down next to Adore. 

Adore winces when Laganja’s weight dips the bed and causes her already burning pussy to shift. What her friends said makes sense. It’s not funny, but for some reason, she wants to laugh as much as she wants to cry. “Phi Phi is gonna be so disappointed in me.”

“She’s not. She’s actually coming to see you.” Bianca speaks up at last. “She’s worried about you.”

“Oh.” It’s quiet while Adore blinks away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

“So, your girlfriend?” Roxxxy ventures. 

Adore locks eyes with Bianca. “Not anymore. Apparently I’m too unprofessional and trashy for her.” Bianca stubbornly keeps eye contact. 

“Who was it?” Ben asks, slow to pick up on the sexual tension Laganja and Roxxxy have grown aware of. 

“Bianca.” Ben, Roxxxy, and Laganja’s heads whip to Bianca, who simply crosses her arms. “What? You can tell anyone you want we were dating, but I can’t?”

“You told Willam. You told her before I ever told Trixie and Katya!” Bianca snaps. Adore can see how hard she’s working to stay calm, and a small part of her appreciates it. A bigger part is angry with Bianca for everything she put her through and wants a showdown, in front of her friends and everything. She doesn’t want Bianca to treat her like she’s a delicate flower all of a sudden. 

“It was obvious, since we were on a fucking date when we ran into her!”

“At a soup kitchen! She would’ve had no idea if you hadn’t said anything!”

“Fine. Fine, you’re right,” Adore fumes. “But you weren’t angry with me. You didn’t care, because Willam is some homeless lady living in a dumpster with her best friend. She’s powerless. If I’d told Chad or Valentina or someone that we even fucked, you’d fucking slap me. You wanted to make every important decision and pretend I had some sort of say!”

“I would never slap you!” Bianca is yelling now, and Adore relishes it. 

The door creaks open, and Doctor O’Hara pokes her head in. “Bad time?”

Bianca shuts up and Adore waves Doctor O’Hara in. “No, get in. I need drugs, water, and answers.” 

“I don’t know about all of those.” Doctor O’Hara shuts the door behind her. 

“Please, my pussy is killing me, get me some meds,” Adore begs. 

Doctor O’Hara opens up the curtains, revealing brilliant sunlight. “Well, if you mean those drugs, I can hook you up to some morphine.” She takes out her phone and texts something. “A nurse is gonna come over with some water and the morphine soon.”

“Thanks. And, uh, I have some questions.”

“Go ahead.” Doctor O’Hara smiles encouragingly. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Adore blurts out. “Will I be okay? How long am I gonna be here? How do I get better?”

Doctor O’Hara takes a deep breath. “You were raped violently, we think with a mop handle or something of that variety. Your vaginal and anal walls have tears, but luckily they’re light and should be able to heal on their own. You also had a mild concussion, but that should repair itself as well. You’re gonna be here for at least two weeks.”

“Two weeks? Why the fuck am I here for two weeks if I don’t need surgery or medical treatment?” Adore’s headache spikes again with her raised voice. “And someone stabbed my cervix with a fucking mop?”

“You need to rest, and we need to be on hand in case your injuries worsen and to keep you on the pain medication. We have counselors available if you need them, which is a feature you won’t get for cheap outside. With a traumatic case like yours, I suggest taking advantage of them.” Asia lists off. Adore shakes her head. Two weeks. At least. 

“Hi!” A short plus-size girl enters the room carrying a tray with a glass and pitcher and a couple bags of liquid, her attitude jarringly pleasant. She hands the bags to Doctor O’Hara, who walks over to the IV and starts attaching them. Adore watches Doctor O’Hara while the short nurse rambles about the proper amount of water to drink a day and the cons of drinking soda. “Did you get that?”

“Huh?” Adore snaps her head away from Doctor O’Hara. The nurse laughs. 

“My name, girl. I’m Nurse Diore, but you can call me Jaidynn.” Jaidynn pours Adore a glass of water and presses the second button on Adore’s bed, which lifts the top half of Adore’s bed so she’s in a sitting position. 

“Hey, Jay.” Adore chugs her first glass and hands back the cup to Jaidynn for more, her eyes straying back to Doctor O’Hara. “I’m Adore Delano.”

“Nice to meet you, Adore.” Jaidynn gives Adore the water without a single reaction to the name. Adore has to admit, she kind of likes not being recognized. Adore decides on the spot that girls disconnected from politics are her new favorite type of girl. 

Adore accepts the water and feels the morphine shoot into her system, dulling the pain in her head and pelvis. She groans with relief. “Thanks, both of you.”

“No problem! If you need me, you know which button to press,” says Jaidynn. Adore guesses that now that she’s stable, she doesn’t warrant a doctor every time. 

“Visitation should officially start tomorrow afternoon, but I want you to rest for the rest of today. So Miss Estranja, Andrews, Creme, Del Rio, say your goodbyes for today.” Doctor O’Hara stands back from Adore’s IV. 

One by one, Laganja, Roxxxy, Ben, and Bianca hug and murmur goodbye to Adore. As Bianca’s pulling away, Adore catches her wrist. “Can Bianca stay a little longer? I need to talk to her.”

Doctor O’Hara sighs. “Ten minutes. You need to relax, and I know that Bianca isn’t the most relaxing person.”

“We’ll be fine.” The rest of Adore’s friends, having witnessed the drama, are unconvinced. However, they don’t say anything to Jaidynn or O’Hara, and Bianca and Adore are left alone together. Adore speaks first. “I can’t say this politely. What the fuck?”

“Look, I wasn’t thinking straight. I don’t usually lose control. I was upset because I felt like you’d betrayed my trust, especially as a girlfriend, by going through with that plan and not telling me. I didn’t know how to win our case without our old strategy, and this means so much to all of us, even Sharon and Jinkx and Alyssa. I’m, ugh, I’m sorry.” The words pour out of Bianca. Adore can just imagine how long she spent thinking up that speech. 

“I made a mistake, you were right. And you’re, you were also right that I’m a cheap, dumb slut and I’m, I’m whiny and needy and whatever else, but listen up, bitch.” Bianca starts to argue, but Adore holds up a finger. “No, listen. You’re not Miss Perfect either. You’re mean, you’re a control freak, you’re kinda manipulative, you’re loud, and I don’t know, you wear too much makeup.”

Bianca giggled a bit. “You don’t wanna see me without makeup.”

“I did, when we first fucked. You were still so sexy. But anyway, I feel like there was a total power imbalance. You’re so much more experienced and smarter than I am. It’s like you could say whatever you wanted to say to me, tell me to do whatever you wanted. I didn’t get to make any important decisions.” Adore feels more secure now that she’s saying it all out loud, to Bianca. It sounded so stupid in her head. 

“I’m really sorry, Adore. You’re right, I’m controlling, and I underestimated your intelligence. I should’ve told you everything I was planning for us, and I should’ve enjoyed being in a relationship with you instead of scheming the whole time.” Bianca is able to admit her faults, and Adore is proud of her for that. 

“And you’re not just saying this because I was raped?”

“No! I night not have said all this so soon if this hadn’t happened, but I mean it.” Bianca squeezes Adore’s hand. 

“And do you still wanna break up?” Adore’s spirits plummet when Bianca hesitated to answer. 

“No. But I wanna take it slower.” Bianca chooses her words carefully. “I want you to be mine. I wanna be yours. But we need to be more careful with each other.”

“Take it slower. Be more careful,” repeats Adore. She lifts Bianca’s hand to her mouth and kisses her knuckles. “I can do that.”

***

It’s been too long since everyone left. Adore got a nap in, and the morphine helps, but ever since she woke up from her nap, it’s just been Adore and her thoughts. Jaidynn stopped by once to deliver lunch and chat for a few minutes, but she left as quickly as she came. The clock on the wall says 3:19. Adore hasn’t had company for over three hours. 

Adore’s trying to block it out and unwind, she really is, but the negative memories are creeping back. It starts small. Did she take Bianca back too fast? She should’ve waited a few more days, she’s too vulnerable and desperate to make big decisions right now. Did Roxxxy really deserve to be forgiven? She knew better than to ditch Adore. Did she want it to happen?

Adore slams her head down on the pillow. “Bianca loves you. Roxxxy loves you. You’re making the right choices,” she mutters to herself. 

The doubts and questions stop, but Adore’s relief is brief when answers replace them. Doctor O’Hara said she was raped with a mop, but that rapist was taking off her pants too, and Adore knows that she wasn’t forced into fingering or performing oral. That monster was masturbating while she was hurting Adore. 

Adore is able to conjure an image of Detox and Alaska at the holiday party. Detox was wearing a long, tight dress and Alaska a shorter, drapey one, but Roxxxy said Detox was the one being assaulted. It would’ve been way easier to get into Alaska’s panties, but either Detox’s body or speech about her love for Alaska and Roxxxy must’ve painted her as a bigger target. Detox’s body is impressive and Adore knows that her own pales in comparison, so the rapists can’t care that much about body shape. So they must’ve been after Detox for her speech from months ago. They’ve been planning this for so long. 

The realizations sour into plain memories. Adore can feel the rough stones digging into her back. She can feel the phantom throbbing in her pussy, only made worse by the knowledge of what was shoved inside of her so harshly. Adore clutches the bedsheets and writhes, trying to imprint the soft sheets into her mind instead. 

She’s safe, she’s fucking safe. She can feel the hospital gown, the bed, smell the recycled air. It doesn’t help. Adore can feel a disaster coming on, a panic attack maybe, or disassociation. Oh god, she can’t go back to that moment. She needs a release. 

Adore flops her head to the side, and comes eye to eye with the machine pumping morphine into her. An idea pops into her head. She closes her eyes. What did O’Hara do to give Adore the medication? Adore stretches, her fingers just close enough to reach a button with a plus sign on it. She taps it five times. 

A voice in the back of Adore’s head warns that this is a bad idea. A terrible idea. It’s quickly silenced by the morphine, however, and Adore presses the button a sixth time. The effects of the drug are almost immediate. Adore’s mind clouds over, her physical and emotional pain fogging over in the daze. Her pupils shrink, though it’s impossible to tell because her eyes drift closed. She’s not quite asleep, but she’s halfway there. All thoughts of Bianca and Roxxxy and Detox and rape vanish. 

A release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has to get worse before it gets better, right?
> 
> leave a comment!


	23. Such a Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore sees some more friends 
> 
> tw: panic attack

The next day, Adore makes herself tone down the morphine to a 3 so she’s not too drugged up for her visitors. She’d tried to go back to the normal percentage, but the clarity in her head was not something she wanted. If a medicine is supposed to relieve pain, it should do so to her heart as well. 

Adore isn’t expecting visitors until around 1:00, but she hears a knock on her door at 12. The door opens before she can say “come in”. Phi Phi runs in, Doctor O’Hara following more slowly. 

“I came as fast as I could. How do you feel?” Phi Phi hugs Adore and pulls up a chair beside her. 

“I figured you could use a little more company, and since my daughter was so desperate to see you, I let her in early. Is that okay?” Doctor O’Hara presses the button to lift Adore’s bed and gives her a tray of bland hospital food. 

“Thanks, I’ve been dying to see this bitch.” Adore spoons some soup into her mouth while Phi Phi feels her forehead. She understands where the medical tendencies come from now. 

“Still got that mouth on you,” Phi Phi says. She laces her fingers through Adore’s. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’ve let you down. You always had me to rely on and protect you, and when you needed me, I was at some fancy dinner on a private jet.”

“Private jet?” Adore gapes. 

“What? I have money now, I’m allowed to use it.” Phi Phi smooths out the chest of her purple pantsuit. “How are you getting on?”

“I’m doing better, I guess.” Adore tosses her hands into the air. “It could’ve been worse. Still don’t feel very lucky.”

“You aren’t. Stay strong though. I know how you lose control when something bad almost happens, I don’t wanna know what you’re like when it actually does. I don’t want you to ever fall into that trap.”

“Well, uh, no alcohol here, yay!” Adore laughs. The needle in her arm feels uncomfortably sharp. 

Phi Phi reaches for Adore’s hand, but misses and grabs her wrist. She frowns. “Your pulse is super slow.”

“Huh,” Adore says. She slides her hand into Phi Phi’s instead of her wrist, eager to change the subject. “What’ve you been up to?”

Phi Phi, never one to deny talking about herself, launches into a tirade about her adventures in national government, how being a senator is actually the worst but her secretary is cute, and how she actually misses the other ambassadors. Except Sharon. Adore is happy to listen, laughing at all the right times and a lot of the wrong times too. 

Before she knows it, an hour has passed. O’Hara opens the door for visitors and tells Adore to call Jaidynn for anything she needs. Over the next two hours, Courtney, Raja, Ben and Shangela, Laganja, and Willam trickle in. Phi Phi scowls at Willam’s presence, but gracefully does not start a fight. Adore points out Willam to Laganja in a whisper, and within seconds of Laganja introducing herself the two are hitting it off. 

Ben, Shangela, Courtney, Willam, and Laganja sit on the chairs scattered throughout the room like normal people. Raja, however, nudges Adore to the edge of her bed and curls up with her. “I’ll get out if you want, but I’ve missed you. I thought you could use this,” she whispers. 

Adore shakes her head and draws Raja closer, hooking a leg over her. “I’ve missed you too.” Laganja laughs loudly at something Willam says, and Raja and Adore rejoin the real world, laughing with the others and limiting themselves to tame caresses. 

Ben and Shangela are hinting to Adore that they’d like a private moment. Adore has no desire to kick out all of her friends and talk business, so she pretends not to notice. Shangela looks a little frustrated with Ben, and Ben looks frustrated with Adore. Adore ignores this and readily flirts with Raja. Exclusivity is overrated, especially at the start of an already rocky relationship. 

“Hey, are you still with your girlfriend?” Ben asks directly at last. Phi Phi, Willam, and Laganja’s heads snap to Adore while Courtney and Raja do their best to look politely interested. 

“Uh, yeah.” Adore goes back to running her hands along Raja’s sides. Phi Phi looks irritated, Laganja and Willam are whispering all the gossip, Raja is raising an eyebrow at Phi Phi as if to ask if she gets to know what’s going on, and Courtney is still blissfully unaware. Shangela’s expression is a mixture of Phi Phi and Courtney’s. Ben must’ve told her only the bare minimum, which Adore is grateful for. 

“Well, if she wants to, you two can go on my channel, and I’ll make the special announcement video after,” Shangela says, her arm sliding around Ben’s waist for a brief moment. “The one with Ben?”

“Here’s your phone and charger, by the way. We asked Phi Phi’s mom, you’re allowed to have it.” Ben hands Adore’s phone over and Adore cradles it to her chest. 

“Her name is Asia O’Hara,” Phi Phi mutters. 

Courtney holds her hands up. “Wait, have you and your girlfriend appear on Shangela’s channel? The last two times that happened… Adore, are you dating an incompatible sign?”

Raja tuts. “I wasn’t edgy enough, was I?” She tickles under Adore’s armpits, slyly groping her boobs a few times in the process. 

Adore shrieks and wheezes. “No! I mean yes! Courtney yes, Raja no!” She tries to squirm away from Raja, pleased that the meds have numbed her enough to do so comfortably. 

“Is that why, you know?” Courtney has yet to process Adore’s sexual assault, and Adore feels a tiny pang every time she glosses over the subject. Raja pauses to give her full attention. 

“No, only a few people knew and definitely not them. They did that to me ‘cause I’m making shit happen. If they knew I had a Cancer girlfriend, they’d have killed and then raped me.” Adore takes advantage of Raja’s lull in their battle and tickles her sides. Raja yells and dances her fingers across Adore’s stomach. 

Courtney looks vaguely sick at Adore’s dark comment, but pushes past it. “So she’s a Cancer.”

“I didn’t say that,” denies Adore. 

“No, you did,” says Willam. Interested in the conversation now that there’s drama, she kisses Laganja goodbye and straddles the seat next to Courtney. “Hello there, gorgeous.”

Courtney views her with mild interest. “You an Air Sign?”

“Nope.”

“No can do.” Courtney pats Willam’s arm. “Adore, don’t hold back from us.”

“Oh my god, I’m this fucking close to making out with Raja and making you all shut the fuck up!” Adore laces her arms around Raja’s lower back and neck. Raja, who was tickling Adore’s neck, switches to choking her. If she’s being honest, Adore likes it. 

“Can we even do that? Aren’t there cameras?” Adore follows Raja’s gaze to the ceiling. A dash of fear shoots through her at the thought of her self-medication being caught on tape. 

“I don’t know. I had a mop shoved up my pussy, we shouldn’t anyway.” Adore lets go of Raja, but kisses the corner of her mouth. 

“Well, her bargaining chip is gone,” Willam says to Courtney. 

“Jesus, Willam, you already know who it is!” Phi Phi speaks up, scowling at Willam. 

“Get her, Phi,” Laganja mutters. She’s clearly miffed by Willam discarding her so easily. Perhaps sensing this, Ben leaves Shangela to talk with Laganja. 

“You know, huh?” Courtney shifts so her hips and chest face Willam. Adore inwardly cursed, she’s seen this work for Courtney even when her victim hadn’t shown signs of interest in her. Courtney leans forward slightly so her cleavage hangs toward Willam. 

“I was there, wasn’t I?” Willam mimics the other blonde’s position. Adore knows she’s no stranger to what Courtney’s pulling, but that doesn’t mean it won’t work anyway. “I’d love to tell you more over a coffee.”

“There’s an espresso machine-“

“Date. A coffee date.” Willam crosses her arms on the chair’s back, her offer on the table. 

Courtney takes less than five seconds to decide. “Deal!”

Willam grins. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Adore snorts, half out of amusement and half out of annoyance. “You’re pimping yourself out for gossip now, Court?”

“I’m looking out for my friend’s safety. Can’t have you dating some kind of psycho, can we?” Courtney takes Willam’s hand. 

“How is my love life seriously more exciting than my sex live right now?” Adore tosses her head back in defeat. Her head stings at the impact, and she itches to up the morphine. 

“Wouldn’t call it sex,” Shangela says. Ben glances up at her before returning to conversation with Laganja. 

“How are you so flippant about this, Adore?” Courtney asks, dropping Willam’s hand. “I’d be a mess. It’s terrible, what happened to you, and frankly, I don’t believe for a second you’re doing as well as you think you are.”

_‘Drugs,’_ Adore thinks. “I’m still processing, you know? Bringing it up, talking about it, helps me rationalize it. It’s a coping mechanism.”

“But you don’t talk about it! You’re not letting your feelings out and you’re not even acting like you were, were!” Courtney struggles to say the words out loud. 

“I was what, Courtney?” Adore yells. “Come on, say it!”

“You know what!” Courtney’s eyes are shining with tears.

Adore knows Courtney’s worried and upset and is probably gonna beat herself up for this later, but Adore can’t stop going anyway. She needs to say it, and maybe Courtney needs to hear it. “I was fucking raped. I was slammed against a wall and hit and gagged and pushed to the ground and hit some more and then they just smashed inside me again and again and it hurt so much I couldn’t breathe and I couldn’t think and I couldn’t move.” 

Adore’s voice cracks halfway through her sentence and she has to pause for air and to sob multiple times. Courtney, Ben, and Laganja all started crying at some point as well. Adore sniffs and squeezes Raja like a teddy bear. “I thought I was gonna die,” she says softly. “They weren’t gonna stop. Ben, I owe you my fucking life.”

Ben is saved from responding by Jaidynn walking in with a dinner tray at that moment and telling everyone that visitation is over. Raja chastely kisses Adore goodbye and clambers out of bed. The rest hug Adore and Jaidynn, at Adore’s request, waits with her while Adore wolfs down her dinner. “You got hoes, Adore,” she says with a playful glint in her eye. 

“What, you wanna be one?” Adore gives Jaidynn the tray back and wipes the last drops of moisture from her waterline. 

Jaidynn twirls in her plain blue uniform. “I’ve got the sexy nurse part down.” She waves and exits behind Adore’s friends. “See you tomorrow,” she says, and closes the door. 

Jaidynn’s words on Raja linger. Adore grabs her phone that Ben gave back to her and types a message to Bianca. 

_ADORE: are we exclusive_

Adore doesn’t give herself time to worry about her text or what Bianca will answer. Instead, she increases her dosage to a seven and lets the morphine overtake her. 

***

Adore checks her phone over breakfast the next day, ecstatic to have access to the internet again. “Tell me all the hot gossip, honey,” says Jaidynn while she dances around Adore’s room. Apparently, her theatre troupe has their opening show in two nights and she wants to rehearse whenever she can. 

_BIANCA: Do you want to be?_

_COURTNEY: Willam told me everything and I ran into Kim last night. She knew I was hiding something and tried to force it out of me, so I told her you’re in the hospital since you haven’t shown up to the last two meetings and everyone was wondering. Don’t be mad_

_LAGANJA: valentina knows what happened because i’m loud and katya’s insecure. she and her gf are coming over_

_KATYA: IM SORRY SHE WOULDNT LEAVE ME ALONE SHE BROKE ME_

_WILLAM: Courtney’s lips taste amazing :)_

Adore sincerely wishes Ben hadn’t given her phone back. She texts a quick, “let’s talk,” to Bianca, and sends angry emojis to Willam, Katya, and Laganja. She’s in the process of sending the same emojis to Courtney when her phone pings again. 

_COURTNEY: Also, bianca? Really?_

Adore deletes the emojis.

_ADORE: i hear your lips taste amazing_

Courtney does not text back. Adore’s stomach churns all of a sudden and she automatically reaches to up her morphine before remembering Jaidynn’s still in the room. “I think I’m the hot gossip,” she admits with an unamused laugh. 

Jaidynn stops dancing and sits next to her, sympathy evident in her face. “That’s fucked up.”

“Yeah. My friend went on a date with my other friend so she’d tell her who I was dating. Then this other girl knew my first friend was hiding something, so she told her I was in here. At least she didn’t say why.” Adore hands back her half finished cereal. 

Jaidynn takes a moment to sort out Adore’s story. “What do you mean that’s not hot gossip? She went on a date just to get into your love life!”

“Yeah, and the kicker is, she’s an Aquarius and very anti-inter-sign relationships, and she went out with a Cancer! And actually kissed her!” Adore lights up talking to Jaidynn. Something about her is so relaxed. 

“Oh my god! Looks like she’s ‘boutta change her mind.” Jaidynn gasps for air from laughing. 

“You might be right.” The wheels in Adore’s head begin turning. Maybe Willam and Courtney is exactly what they need. Adore whips up a short text to Willam. 

_ADORE: please fall in love tbh_

_WILLAM: I hope so too_

Adore cheers in her head and gazes earnestly at Jaidynn. “When’s visitation?”

“9:00.” Jaidynn points to the clock above the door, which reads 8:45. “I think I saw that scary woman in the lobby, do you want her to come in early?”

Adore’s heart leaps when she thinks of Bianca. “Please.”

Jaidynn gives Adore some privacy after calling Bianca in. Bianca perches on the edge of Adore’s bed, but per Adore’s insistence, lies down next to her. “Sorry I wasn’t here yesterday, I still have to go to work as much as I can. Roxxxy’s taking your place right now, so she probably will only be able to visit you again once or twice.” Bianca trails her fingers along Adore’s cheek. 

“Oh fuck, really? I have to get out soon!” Adore wants to leap out of bed and run back to the town hall at that very moment, but Bianca’s calming strokes keep her down. 

“You don’t trust her that much?” Bianca asks, a smirk teasing the corners of her lips. “I’m so telling her that.”

“No no, I mean I’m missing so much and how trained can she be?” Adore knows she doesn’t need to explain herself, but she rushes to do so anyway. 

“She’s actually really good. It’s a little distracting when Alaska comments that she soaked her panties whenever Roxxxy makes a really good point, but it’s good besides that.” Bianca’s hand drops to Adore’s hips. “So why are you thinking about having an open relationship all of a sudden? Is that nurse hitting on you?”

“No, nothing like that.” Adore shrugs helplessly. “Raja’s really fucking hot, you know?”

“Oh my god, totally. She wanna get in your hospital gown or something?”

“Maybe? Once I’m healed and ready.” Adore grabs Bianca’s hand. “But I can tell her no.”

“Adore, you don’t have to do that. Once we get more serious again, I’m gonna wanna be exclusive. It’s okay right now.” Bianca swipes her thumb over Adore’s. “But I don’t want you to date anyone else. You can flirt, kiss, fuck, but no dating.”

“That goes for you too, baby.” Adore agrees readily to Bianca’s terms. She doesn’t wanna date Raja or anyone else anyway. 

“Please, I don’t exactly have suitors lined up around the block,” says Bianca dismissively. 

“You could. Go clubbing, you’re a goddamn snack.” Adore squeezes Bianca’s ass. 

“If you think so, I guess you’re right.” Bianca rubs Adore’s spine, then lowers her eyebrows. “So you were flirting with Raja when she came by yesterday, were you?” She purrs, her voice silky, smooth.

“I guess I was,” says Adore, her eyebrow cocked, excited to play this game. Bianca reaches down her spine to cup her ass. 

“Yeah? And what were you doing with her?” Bianca kisses near Adore’s mouth, closer and closer until she plants her lips on Adore’s. Her hands travel up to grasp Adore’s tits. “Some of this?”

“Uh huh,” Adore gasps into Bianca’s mouth. She closes her eyes and tugs Bianca’s hair. 

“What else?” Bianca asks, massaging her hand against Adore’s breasts. 

“S-she choked me.” A whine escapes Adore when Bianca flips her onto her back and presses her hand to Adore’s larynx, stifling her airflow. 

“Do you like that?” Bianca whispers in her ear. Adore nods, unable to speak. “Am I better than Raja?” Another nod. “That’s right. I bet you can’t wait to fuck her anyway, can you, you little slut?”

Adore’s mouth goes dry, and suddenly the weight against her throat feels very unfriendly. She’s back in the parking lot, being held down and crying and screaming. Something keeps ramming into her, deeper and harder every time, and a voice shouts that she’s a slut, a whore, that it’s what she deserves. With panic, Adore realizes that she can physically feel the mop forcing its way inside of her. 

“Get off of me!” Adore grabs Bianca’s hand and yanks it away as hard as she can. She shoves against Bianca’s chest. She kicks, too scared to worry about hurting her. “I said, get the fuck off of me!”

“Adore!” Bianca backs away and reaches for Adore’s wrist, but Adore slaps her away. Bianca lunges for the button to call Jaidynn, then, not sure she got the point across, slams it a few more times. She notices a few tiny speaker holes underneath it and holds down the button. “Adore’s freaking out! Help her!” She yells, then turns her attention back to her lover. 

Adore is still convulsing on the bed. Her eyes are clenched shut and she can barely hear Bianca pleading with her. Bianca’s words morph into the taunts hurled at her by those terrible women. She clamps her legs together, but she can still feel the tool being slammed inside of her without abandon. She sobs, willing the pain to stop. Vaguely, Adore hears footsteps running towards her and Bianca sobbing too. Someone holds her head down. Adore screams and claws at the arm keeping her to the pillow, then something pricks her jugular and everything goes black. 

Visitation is cancelled for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing rajadore: is this biadore?
> 
> leave a comment!!


	24. Walking Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore faces some consequences 
> 
> tw for minor withdrawal symptoms

Adore wakes up with a light headache. She yawns leisurely, then freezes. Her arms and legs are strapped down. Adore swallows, willing herself not to panic, and reaches for the button to call Jaidynn, but it too far away. She sucks in a deep breath. “Jaidynn! Doctor O’Hara!” She bellows. 

“Hey, calm down,” says an unfamiliar voice with the tinge of an accent. Adore turns her head to the side and sees a skinny woman with straight gray hair sitting cross legged beside her. 

“Hi.” Adore flutters her fingers in lieu of a wave or handshake. “Can you please untie me? I swear I’m not dangerous, and this is fucking scary.”

“Sorry, but I have to talk to you a bit more before I can do that. I’m Max, I’m one of the counselors here at the hospital.” 

“Okay, Max. But before I say shit, can you call Jaidynn and tell her to bring me some water?” Adore nods at the button. 

“After,” Max says firmly. “You can’t drink water right now anyway. Now, what’s your name?”

Adore realizes that Max is right, she can’t drink lying down nor can she hold a glass while her hands are strapped down, but she’s still irritated. “Isn’t that on your file?”

“Well yes, but introducing ourselves is a good way to start establishing trust and an open relationship.” Max fiddles with the clipboard on her lap, which doubtlessly contains various pieces of information on Adore’s life and trauma. 

“Already in one of those,” Adore mutters to herself. 

Max sighs imperceptibly. “Very well. Let’s talk about last night.”

Adore hesitates. She remembers last night in all of its glory, and telling Max about it might help stop it from happening again. On the other hand, she doesn’t want to expose herself or Bianca, especially to a stranger. “If I tell you, can you not write anything down?”

“Of course,” says Max. “Bianca already told me what happened, but I wanna hear it from your perspective. If we come to any conclusions on how to prevent another episode, however, I’ll have to write it down.”

“Sure.” Adore closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Should I start from the beginning?”

“Yes, from when Bianca came in.” Max puts down her pencil and clipboard and leans forward. 

“Okay, well, she lay down next to me and we talked about work, whatever, and then we agreed that we didn’t wanna be exclusive. Then we started fooling around, and, um, I think I had a panic attack, or a flashback. I felt like I was back in that moment, like I could hear and see and feel everything that was happening.”

Max looks like she’s itching to take notes, but stays put. “Go into more detail, when you were ‘fooling around’.”

Adore imagines Bianca on top of her again. “Uh, she was touching me, and she played with my tits, and she choked me. But Raja did all of that the day before, so it wasn’t that.”

“What else? Did she say anything?” Max reminds Adore of an explorer about to make an epic discovery. Her eyes are shining, and Adore wonders if counseling rape victims is truly her calling. Adore doesn’t hold back, however; Max is still her best shot at getting better. 

“She asked if I liked it, which I did, and if she was better than Raja, and I said yes, and then she said I’d probably fuck Raja anyway and called me a-“ Adore moves to clamp her hands over her mouth, but forgets her shackles and ends up only bruising her wrists against them. “Oh my god.”

“What is it?” Max asks, unable to hide her curiosity. Adore doesn’t begrudge her that. 

“I think I know why I had a flashback, but I don’t know if saying it will make me have one again.”

“Usually, trigger words only induce a reaction when said by someone else, but we can spell it out if you don’t wanna risk that.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Adore steels herself. “She called me a slut, and then I was back there and they were calling me that and attacking me.”

Max writes something down, her fingers flying in their eagerness to write. “Do you know if synonyms, like W-H-O-R-E trigger you?”

“No,” Adore answers honestly. “I used to be okay with people calling me those things. Hell, I liked it.”

“I’m sorry, it must be a rough adjustment.” Max shows her paper to Adore, where she’s written ‘Trigger words: slut, possibly variations on the word’. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, perfect.” Adore watches Max stand and unstrap her. She rubs the red marks on her newly free wrists. 

“If you need something, press the button and ask for Max. Either an associate or myself will come by.” Max indicates the Jaidynn Button. “Any questions?”

Before Adore can lose her nerve, she nods yes. She glances up at the bags of clear liquid on her IV. Max could end it all right here, maybe even discreetly if Adore asked her to. The gray haired woman is standing in the doorway, waiting for Adore’s question. She just needs to ask for help. Adore sits up, and her minor headache skyrockets, the pain impacting her pussy as well. She whimpers and falls back down. “Do I have visitation today?” She asks weakly, resolve shattered. 

“Yes, unless you want more time to recuperate. It was cancelled yesterday, so I’m sure your friends would love to see you now that you’re better.” Max doesn’t notice Adore’s inner conflict. 

“Great, when?” Adore clears any hint of a more serious question from her tone with ease.

“10.” Max and Adore look at the clock, which reads 9:49. “You wanna push it back?” 

“No, that’s fine. Can you have Jaidynn bring me water now?” Adore presses the button to raise the head of her bed up, dying for Max to leave so she can numb her headache. 

“No problem, I’ll see you later.” Max flits away. 

In the seconds it takes for Max to exit and Jaidynn to enter, Adore increases her morphine levels from a seven to a nine. She can feel her mind fogging along with her pain even while Jaidynn brings her her water, though she hides it fairly well. Jaidynn lets Adore’s friends in with only one comment about what happened the last time she got a visitor. 

Bianca surprises Adore by being one of the first to show up. She seems hesitant, but Adore hugs her tightly. “Sorry I freaked out on you.”

Bianca inhales the scent of Adore’s hair, which is different now that she has to use the hospital’s shampoo. “Sorry I made you freak out.”

Adore wants to keep talking to Bianca, but she stops as more people walk in. Bianca stands by Adore’s bed, waiting for everyone to finish hugging Adore before climbing in with her. Trixie, Katya, Detox, Alaska, and Chad take their seats after greeting Adore, leaving Valentina and a gorgeous, if awkward, ginger in the doorway. 

To Adore’s surprise, the ginger takes initiative, hugging Adore and even brushing her hair out of her face when she pulls back. “Hi, I’m Blair St. Clair. I’m Valentina’s girlfriend.”

“Hey, Adore. I’m really sorry.” Valentina hugs Adore too. It’s less warm than Blair’s, but without her girlfriend’s example, it’s probably would’ve been even more odd. 

“Don’t be.” Adore grins, but it doesn’t meet her eyes. She’s swiftly growing too drowsy to really concentrate on making the others feel good. “Chad, what’s been happening at the meetings?”

“The first day, we cancelled the meeting since no Libras, even your intern, were there. The day after, Raven’s team tried to get an edge on us since Raja and you were gone,” Chad starts explaining. At Adore’s look of distress, she hastens to reassure her, “but Courtney was gone too, so they were weaker, and Alyssa, Sharon, and Jinkx actually defended us!”

“No way,” Adore gasps, her eyes blinking open. “They’re really part of the fucking team now.”

“The next day, we were gonna cancel the meeting since both Katya and Valentina were gonna visit, but they came back and said visitation was cancelled, so we had it anyway. Talked about some boring stuff. Ru tried to pull one over on the Libras, but Roxxxy shut her down.” Chad finishes up. 

“It was scary!” Valentina shivers and finds Blair’s hand. Blair slips a hand around Valentina’s waist. 

“It was hot,” Detox counters. She grapples for Alaska’s hand and Alaska snakes a hand around her waist, mimicking Blair and Valentina’s position. 

“Seriously. I want her taking over my life more,” Alaska agrees. 

“Mm yes, taking over cooking.”

“And paying taxes.”

“And my pussy.” Detox and Alaska burst into laughter, seemingly unaware of their peers. 

Katya points to them and nudges Trixie. “Why can’t we be like that?”

“Honey, if you do all the cooking and taxes, you can be in charge of whatever you want.” Trixie tries in vain to smooth out the messy bits sticking out of Katya’s choppy hair. 

“Once this dumb investigation is over I’m holding you to that. Mostly because you’ll get so sick after eating my food you’ll force me to step down.” Katya pokes Trixie’s side. 

Chad laughs. “Weird being the only ones not in a relationship, right?” She comments to Bianca and Adore. 

“Actually, I’m dating Bianca.” Adore whispers, glancing at Valentina. She’s reluctant to tell anyone but her friends. 

Chad, bless her discreet and observant heart, lowers her voice as well. “This may sound ridiculous, but she didn’t do this to you, did she?”

“I’m lying right next to her. I can hear you,” snaps Bianca. Her irritated eyes glare at Chad from behind Adore’s hair. 

“It wasn’t her, it was three strangers.” Adore pats Bianca’s head and Bianca closes her eyes. 

“Sorry, I just had to be certain,” Chad says. “So I’m the only single one.”

“Adore and I are open if you want.” Bianca raises an eyebrow at Chad. 

“Actually, I don’t really feel sexy right now. Not just with you, Chad! I’m like, not horny at all.” Adore squeezes Chad’s hand, feeling strangely apologetic. 

“You’re always horny,” Bianca says with a frown. “It’s one of the best parts of dating you.”

“Maybe it’s a side effect? I mean, I was hurt bad, it makes sense.” Adore yawns and presses the Jaidynn Button. “Jay, can you get me some coffee?”

In the silence after Adore’s request, Trixie can be heard clearly squealing, “Katya, you don’t fuck the Pokémon!” She goes silent for a moment, then she and Katya erupt in screaming laughter and the rest of the room follows. 

“Adore, which Pokémon would you fuck?” Katya asks. 

Adore, despite not being in the mood, takes time to consider this pressing question. “Ah fuck, probably that little snake. Milotic.”

Katya types on her phone, presumably to look up Milotic. “Oh, a literal snake. Thought you meant like Alaska.”

“You slu-“ Alaska stops mid sentence. Adore assumes Max told the group her new triggers. Adore is pleased when Alaska doesn’t make a big deal of her misstep, smoothly redirecting to, “You bitch! I’m not a snake!” Detox hisses like a snake and and trails her fingers up Alaska’s arms to wind around her neck, then plants her lips on Alaska’s. 

“She’s pretty,” Trixie says, glancing over Katya’s shoulder at the Pokémon and expertly ignoring Detox and Alaska’s PDA.

“Let me see.” Bianca gestures for Katya to hand her the phone and squints at the screen, Chad sizing up the little snake as well. “She’s okay.”

“Jealous?” Adore nudges her girlfriend. “She looks kinda like you.”

“Shut up, she does not.” Bianca pushes the phone back at Katya, but she’s blushing. 

“We need to ask Phi Phi this! She loves Pokémon!” Adore exclaims. She reaches for her phone, but the thought evaporates when the door creaks open. 

“Hey, Adore, I’ve got your coffee- oh my god, is that Miss Blair St. Clair?” Jaidynn almost spills Adore’s coffee in her rush to deliver it, then races over to Blair. She wraps her arms around the petite ginger, lifting her off the ground, and spins around, the two both shrieking with laughter. Valentina flexes her own arm, her expression slightly perturbed. “What are you doing here?”

Adore sips her coffee, wondering the same thing about Valentina’s girlfriend. Blair clutches Valentina’s shoulder for balance after Jaidynn puts her down, still giggling a little. “Valentina told me what happened to Adore, and I think I could help.”

“Oh, right.” Jaidynn’s face clouds, but brightens up again within seconds and she turns to Valentina, hugging her without warning. Valentina tenses, but hugs back after a moment. “So you’re Valentina! I’m Blair’s friend Jaidynn, we’re in the same theatre troupe. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good things, I hope.” Valentina sounds casual, but Adore thinks she can detect a hint of nervousness. 

“Absolutely, she is head over heels for you.” Jaidynn pets Blair’s hair affectionately. 

Valentina relaxes and kisses Blair’s curls. Adore, cute as the scene before her is, coughs into her hand. “Uh, hello? What do you mean you think you can help?”

“Oh!” Blair bites her lip. Valentina finds a seat and pulls Blair into her lap. Jaidynn sits next to them, gripping Blair’s hand. “Well, the same thing that happened to you happened to me, and I thought I could give you some advice, if you want.”

“Yeah? What kinda advice?” Adore’s feeling a little more alert after drinking the entire coffee. Enough to invest herself at least partway into Blair’s offer. 

“Well, you seem to be doing really well, to be honest. I was writing down all these ways I tried to keep my head above water, like finding beauty in everything I could and not pushing myself too hard, but it looks like you don’t need that.” Blair folds her hands neatly in her lap. Adore is struck by how dainty she is. It’s impossible to believe she was a victim too. 

“Don’t be too sure, I’ve learned how to bury feelings. Lay it on me.” Adore pulls Bianca closer, craving the physical reassurance. 

“Okay. The most important thing is, well, don’t bury your feelings. In any way, like bottling it up or even taking drugs. I would drink myself almost to death for months after my experience, and it only made things worse.” 

Suddenly Adore finds herself desperate to switch topics. “Did you ever look at yourself and just feel… gross? Like you can’t stand your own body anymore.” Adore wonders if that’s contributing to her lack of sex drive. The mediocre hospital bathrooms lack full length mirrors, thank god, but even in the shower Adore is in and out as quickly as possible, not wanting to see herself. 

“Oh, all the time. I changed a lot of my appearance to try and feel good about myself again. I wore makeup, I grew my bush back out, and I dyed my hair blonde.” Blair fluffs her ginger hair, her expression a little distant. “It helped, I think. I felt like I was a different girl than the one who was taken advantage of, or I did physically.”

Adore fingers her black hair. It’s greasier than she likes, but hospital shampoo is cheap and she doesn’t wanna mess up her hair even more by using more than the bare minimum. “I could do that. I’ll shave my pussy, dye my hair. Not gonna stop wearing makeup, but I’ll get a tattoo.”

“You aren’t wearing makeup right now.” Jaidynn points out. “I’ve never actually seen you with makeup.”

“Well, Jaidynn, this isn’t exactly my highest point.” Adore adds a fake laugh to the end of her sentence after realizing how snippy she sounds. 

“What color would you dye your hair?” Chad, ever the mediator, expertly streamlines the conversation to a new topic. 

“Red.” Adore doesn’t take even a moment to pause and consider. “Bright, fire engine red.”

“That’s not too professional,” Valentina says. Blair shushes her. 

“Get a dragon tattoo.” Katya suggests. “Dragons are cool.”

Adore shakes her head. “Nah, I want it small and near where I was raped, like on my thigh.” She thinks for a while as her friends make small talk. “I want a moon on my asscheek, cuz it’ll make my parts feel different and the moon cements me to all that astrology shit.”

“That’s beautiful,” says Trixie, the conversation deviates away from Adore. 

Adore expects to find herself able to drift away, soothed by the morphine, nodding or laughing occasionally to show she’s still present, but instead she’s growing more coherent and awake by the minute. Confused and somewhat pissed off, Adore shifts her head off of Bianca’s shoulder to get a better view of the IV. She can see the bags of morphine, but with a distinct lack of the coveted clear liquid within. Adore bites her thumb to stop from cursing aloud, frustrated by her inability to refill the bags. 

As the effects wear off, not only is Adore’s mind painfully clear, the stabs in her head and pussy are back. Neither are as deadly as they once were, due to the days of rest and cold compresses, but it’s still more than Adore is used to and she’s finding it hard to handle. She’s able to hold her own in the banter and gossip with her visitors, but Adore is anxious for everyone to leave. She’s barely functional enough to kiss Bianca the way Bianca wants her to when Blair and Valentina leave to use the restroom. Adore blames her shaky lips on fear of Blair and Valentina returning, and Bianca leaves her alone. 

An hour after visitation is supposed to end, Jaidynn finally notices the time and jumps to her feet. “Oh my god, y’all were supposed to be gone an hour ago! Everyone hug Adore and get out.”

Adore hugs Trixie, Katya, Alaska, Detox, Valentina, and Blair and kisses Chad and Bianca on the cheek. She sighs in relief when they go, but hearing Jaidynn’s footsteps toward the door and her cheerful farewell, she sits up in panic. “Wait!”

Jaidynn stops and smiles, a hint of exhaustion in her eyes that Adore misses in her frazzled state. “What’s up?”

“Could you get some more morphine? I ran out.” Adore keeps her tone light, a somewhat rigid smile across her face. 

Jaidynn tilts her head, puzzled. “You ran out? That was a lot of morphine, it was supposed to last your whole stay here. It’s only been three or four days that you’ve been taking it.”

Adore opens her mouth to laugh it off, declare Jaidynn’s statistics a fluke, but her words catch in her throat. Tears involuntarily spring to her eyes. She sees the realization dawn on Jaidynn’s face, her vision not clouded enough yet to miss the sadness and disappointment. 

“Oh, Adore, you didn’t.” The mattress sinks on one side when Jaidynn sits next to Adore. Adore ducks her head and hastily wipes her face. 

“Don’t make this any more humiliating than it has to be, please,” she sniffs. Jaidynn squeezes Adore’s shoulder. 

“Doctor O’Hara, come down. We have a situation with Adore.” Adore hears Jaidynn say. She snaps her head back up, her hair whipping in a streamlined arc in the air. 

“You can’t tell her!” Adore pleads. “Listen, listen, it’ll go on my record. I’ll lose my job. I have an important job, Jaidynn! I can’t get fired!”

“So what’ll you do, show up to work all drugged up? Your health comes before your job,” Jaidynn tells her firmly, unaffected by Adore’s puppy eyes. Made desperate and baggy, they no longer hold the same pull they once did. 

“Like hell it does! I’ll go cold turkey, okay? I’ll do anything, I need to be out in the next week and a half, I need a clean record. You don’t understand, I could change lives.” Adore’s voice grows thicker and harder to understand as she tries and fails to choke back her sobs. “Please.”

“We’re gonna help you, Adore,” says Jaidynn. She pushes back Adore’s hair, now damp after an outbreak of sweat. Adore hears running footsteps leading to her door and her fear and crying increases tenfold. Jaidynn wipes away her tears with a thumb. The door swings open. “It’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing exercise: write office/queer eye style confessionals for characters to help understand their motivations. 
> 
> drop a comment!


	25. Never Meant to Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore makes some confessions
> 
> tw: verbal abuse (should’ve had warnings on earlier chapters tbh i’ll get on that)

Adore is proud of herself for not completely breaking down when she tells her friends everything two days after she was discovered, only some small sniffles and sobs escaping as she explains herself. From the faces surrounding her, however, Adore deduces that not everyone is as impressed. She gulps, wishing she could dial up her morphine and avoid the problem entirely, but Doctor O’Hara switched the injection method to a shot she received every seven hours. The dosage could be only be controlled by O’Hara, which Adore knows without being told means a steady decrease. 

It could be worse, Adore reasons, or at least more complicated. Doctor O’Hara thinks she can get Adore off the morphine at her current facility with an extra week’s time, due to the presence of counselors and the short-lived nature of Adore’s dependency. As long as Adore doesn’t find a way to relapse, talks to Max at least twice a week, and doesn’t resist any of the doctors or nurses, she doesn’t have to go to rehab. Adore, not thrilled about talking more with Max, had suggested Blair instead, citing the ginger’s experience with both sexual assault and addiction. Doctor O’Hara was hesitant, but after Jaidynn’s voucher for Blair, allowed her to join Max during Adore’s sessions. 

Putting in a good word for Blair was the extent of Jaidynn’s sympathy for Adore, however. Her conversations with Adore were curt and minimal. Most of the time, she said nothing to Adore, only giving her a dose of morphine, handing her a tray of food, and walking back out the door. Doctor O’Hara said Jaidynn was hurt. She was new, and hadn’t seen a patient take a turn for the worse, especially not doing so of her own volition. She had expectations, O’Hara explained, and it wasn’t fair. 

Adore asked for a new nurse halfway through the day after Jaidynn found her. Nurse Michaels is nice, but quiet. She told Adore her name, Kameron, with a smile, but Adore couldn’t pry much more conversation out of her. All Adore knows about Kameron is that she’s not related to Chad, she’s a Leo cusp, and she’s very pretty. Adore has to settle for ranting while Kameron listens and occasionally offers clever, quiet advice.

Adore is jolted back to the present by the pressure of Bianca’s hand around her wrist cutting off circulation and the pressure of the eyes staring at her, watery or hardened or glazed. Adore looks down to avoid them, though she doesn’t tear her arm away from Bianca. “So, I’m sorry,” she finishes shakily. 

Adore looks back up at her friends. Doctor O’Hara told her to invite everyone she cared about, and Adore is genuinely surprised by that number. Laganja, Phi Phi, Ben, Bianca, Chad, Trixie and Katya, Willam, Roxxxy, Courtney, Alaska, Raja, and Detox are all surrounding her. Some sit on chairs, some stand, and Raja and Bianca are cuddling with her. Raja’s big spoon has become rigid against Adore’s back, and Adore wouldn’t be surprised if Bianca ends up bruising her wrist. 

Phi Phi is the first to react. She stands up from her chair by Adore’s bed, unable to even look at her protege, and marches toward the door. “Phi, wait!” Adore and Doctor O’Hara call out at the same time. 

Phi Phi glares back at them both. “Mom, stay out of this. Adore, you know how strongly I feel about drugs, and you take a less potent version of heroin? That’s fucked up. I supported everything you did, even dating that Cancer, but this crosses the line.” She storms out, slamming the door behind her. 

No one moves after Phi Phi leaves. Adore takes shallow breaths to try and stop from crying, but with the drugs already messing with her respiratory system, it only cuts off her air, and Adore is forced to breathe deeply to keep from asphyxiation. Soon, the tears are flowing. “What is wrong with her? What’s wrong with me? I kn-know she hates drugs, but enough to-to fucking walk out on me?” Adore sobs into Bianca’s shoulder. Bianca jerks away, and Adore latches onto Raja instead. Raja still seems surprised and upset at Adore’s news, but presses Adore to her lanky body in an attempt to comfort her anyway. “D-does she hate me now?”

“No, she’s just upset. She’ll be fine,” Ben says after the silence drags on too long. No one looks like they believe her, including Doctor O’Hara. Adore’s spirits plummet still more. 

Katya stands up, trembling, and Trixie follows, grabbing her elbow. “I don’t hate you, but I can’t be around you anymore. Around addicts. I’ve been clean for almost ten years, I can’t risk anything.” 

Trixie sends Adore a look that clearly says she’s staying with Katya. Adore’s too busy thinking over Katya’s words to notice, however. “Ten years clean? You were a junkie but you’re an ambassador now! How?”

Katya only shakes her head, to Adore’s dismay. “It won’t work for you. I never did really hard stuff, I went to rehab and got therapists, I went to AA, and I’ve been clean for a long time. Most importantly, I never took anything while I’ve been an ambassador. I’m sorry, but this is the end of the road for you, Adore.”

Katya and Trixie haven’t gotten halfway to the door before Courtney is blinking furiously at the ceiling and following the couple out. She pauses at the edge of the door and looks back at Adore, then leaves without another word. Willam squeezes Adore’s hand. “Consider her broken up with.”

Adore doesn’t ask if Willam and Courtney were ever really dating. She’s too busy keeping an eye on the friends still here, but from the looks of some, they won’t be much longer. Sure enough, Roxxxy and Alaska both mutter something to her- an apology, an excuse, maybe a curse. Detox kisses them each on the cheek and sits next to Laganja as her lovers take their leave. 

“You’re not going with them?” Adore asks. She doesn’t care how pitiful she sounds. 

“They’re big girls. They’ll be okay without me,” Detox says. She looks over the six girls left. “Don’t drag it out. If you’re gonna go, go.”

Adore looks out at the girls in front of her. They don’t budge, and relief floods through her. She doesn’t notice the vice around her wrist release or the bed creak and shift weight. She doesn’t realize anything is wrong until she sees the expression on her friends’ faces and Raja’s arms encircle her tightly and protectively. 

“Goodbye, Adore,” Bianca says while she steps away from the bed. Her gaze is focused only on smoothing out her dress, landing nowhere near Adore. 

“What?” Adore’s voice comes out barely a squeak. “No, not you. You’re supposed to stick with me. You’re supposed to stay.” Bianca’s long since finished adjusting her outfit, but she’s still staring at the floor, the wall, Chad, anything and anyone but Adore. Adore feels herself getting angrier and sadder every second Bianca spends ignoring her. “Look at me! Goddamnit, at least look me in the eye while you break my heart!”

“Fine!” Bianca stomps over to Adore and glares straight at her. Her eyes are rimmed with red and although Adore can’t see any tear tracks, she assumes Bianca was crying. It’s better than her just being furious with Adore. “But what about my heart, you selfish cunt? You think this is easy for me? That we’re gonna go back to normal once you’re out? You fucked everything up!”

“Oh, because I got raped. Yeah, this is all my fault!” Adore screams back. Bianca is up in her face now, and a burst of fear shoots through Adore. Bianca wouldn’t actually hurt her, right? Raja has one hand planted on Bianca’s chest to keep her as far away from Adore as possible and Doctor O’Hara is doing her best to pull Bianca back. Adore does the smart thing and shrinks into Raja, but keeps yelling. “It was fucking torture, Bianca! I couldn’t live with myself! So I tried to make it stop, fucking fight me! Why can’t you support me? You’re supposed to love me! I love you!”

“I don’t love you, okay? We only dated for a couple weeks! Besides, who the fuck would love you? You brainless, whiny, obnoxious, emo, addict, five dollar, piece of shit hoe!” Bianca hurls insult after insult, and now it’s Adore’s turn to look away, shaking. Willam leaps to her feet and assists O’Hara in shoving Bianca toward the door, swearing loudly. Laganja strokes Adore’s side while screaming, probably for help. Adore can’t tell with all the noise and the panic rising in her.

With Willam’s help, O’Hara manages to get a hold on Bianca and yank her away. “Out, Del Rio, before I call security,” she growls, her fists up and ready to defend her patient by herself. 

“I’m leaving. You all should too.” Bianca scowls around the room one last time before she storms away for good.

Adore collapses in on herself the moment Bianca’s gone. She can’t stop sobbing, vaguely aware of Raja rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear as she holds her. Laganja keeps rubbing Adore’s side, quietly this time. Chad takes off her scarf and wipes away the tears that are silently pouring down her cheeks. Detox, Laganja, and Willam gather around Adore as well. Adore supposes she should thank them for staying, but the image of Bianca slamming the door behind is seared into her brain, and she can’t do much more than grip onto Raja and cry. 

“Maybe this is a good time to stop for the day,” Doctor O’Hara says. Adore checks the clock. It’s time for her shot. Not only is Doctor O’Hara concerned about her emotional state, she’s trying to save Adore the shame of her friends seeing her with the drug that ruined her career. Adore can’t help but be relieved and a bit excited. After Bianca, even a little morphine will help. 

“Wait.” Chad sits next to Adore on the other side of Raja. “Adore, half of the other ambassadors don’t know any of what happened to you. You need to tell them as soon as you can, before they get the memo about your substance abuse.”

Chad’s words make sense. Adore blocks them out. “Why bother? I’m not gonna keep my job. They’re gonna use me. I’m gonna be RuPaul’s little cautionary tale about being a pro-inter-sign druggie whore.”

“Or maybe it’ll help everyone sympathize to listen to your full story instead of just hearing you’re an addict now. At the very least, it is gonna make your severance easier.” Chad squeezes Adore’s shoulder. 

“Well, what are you gonna do? Skype them?” Adore’s stomach turns over when she thinks about seeing Bianca on the video call. “I wanna say it in person.”

“You don’t have time, girl,” Laganja says apologetically. “It’ll be two weeks before you can leave the hospital.”

“Ugh.” Adore folds back into Raja, trying to blink away her tears. “Ugh, fuck, I don’t know what to do!”

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Raja pats Adore’s head as the younger girl sniffles into her neck. “You don’t have to tell them.” Chad sends Raja an incredulous stare, but Raja shakes her head at her slightly. “Chad and I can tell them, okay?”

Adore pulls back, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her hospital gown. “Y-you’d do that for me?”

“Of course we will,” Chad says, her relief and pride at Raja’s compromise shining through in her voice. 

“Thank you.” Adore hugs Chad as hard as she can, then hugs Raja even harder. “I’m sorry, I just, I can’t do it myself.”

“It’s okay.” Raja lingers as she holds on to Adore, then stands up alongside Chad.

“I’m gonna call an emergency meeting right now,” Chad says, already tapping her phone. “Ben, Detox, Laganja, you should come too.”

Detox, Laganja, and Ben each hug Adore too, then with Chad and Raja, walk out the door in a single file line. Adore hears a chair squeak, and Willam sits next to her on the bed. “And then there were two. Well, three, if you count Momma O’Hara over there.” Willam waves at Doctor O’Hara. “Privacy, please?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Delano isn’t allowed unsupervised visits anymore,” O’Hara explains. She seems a little uncomfortable with the association with Phi Phi, who walked out on Adore, but chooses not to comment. 

“What, am I gonna slip her some morphine from up my butt?” Willam laughs, but Adore can see irritation sparking beneath her skin. She places her hand on Willam’s shoulder and the blonde turns back to her. 

“Nah, they don’t want me to get laid, obviously. Besides, why would it have to go up your butt?” 

“They search us.” Willam locks her own palm around Adore’s. “It’s a new thing, I guess since they found out about your little problem.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Adore pulls Willam down to lie next to her. “So, you and Courtney.”

“What about us?” Willam tenses a little, but she shakes it off with ease.

“Were you ever dating?” 

“Yeah. I really liked her too.” Adore is about to apologize again, but Willam keeps going. “You matter more, though. I’d never abandon my friend, whether she’s a junkie or not. Courtney should’ve done the same.”

O’Hara coughs, Kameron peering out from behind her. “I’m sorry, but it’s time for your shot, Miss Delano.”

“Oh. You should go, Willam.” Adore sits up and bares her inner arm to Kameron. 

“I live on the streets. I’ve seen this before.” Willam stays lying down. “Unless you want me to go, I’m here for support.”

Kameron looks to Adore for confirmation, and she nods. Kameron swabs Adore’s arm with rubbing alcohol in front of Willam, then presses the syringe in deep. Adore lets the sensation of the morphine run through her, but it’s duller. Her dosage is already being reduced. 

“Miss Belli, I’m so sorry, but we need Adore alone after her shot so we can check her vital signs and adjust the amount of morphine if necessary, maybe put her to sleep,” Doctor O’Hara says as Kameron scurries back to her. 

“Oh, sure. Bye, bitch.” Willam hugs Adore. 

Adore starts to say, ‘Bye, cunt,’ but it catches in her throat. That’s Bianca’s word. She settles for, “Bye, hooker.” Willam vanishes through the door, and after checking that Adore is stable, Doctor O’Hara and Kameron follow, leaving Adore alone to fall asleep.

***

Adore is shaken awake. With a yawn, she cracks her eyes open. Raja, Laganja, Ben, and Shangela are all sitting around her, and Kameron is standing by the door. Even Raja is in a chair instead of curled around Adore. Adore focuses on Shangela’s twisted expression first. So Ben told her. 

“Hey,” Adore says. She begins to notice the similar, more solemn faces of the other three. “What’s going on?”

“I told them, Adore. Raven actually cried.” Raja looks like she wants nothing more than to leap out of her seat and into Adore’s bed, but she holds back. “But long story short, Phi Phi’s taking over being Libra ambassador for you and you are never working in government again.”

“What?” Adore rubs the final sleep from her eyes, praying she heard Raja wrong. “Not even a fucking city council?”

“No. You were deemed inappropriate for political power of any sort.” Raja squeezes Adore’s hand, but it doesn’t help. 

“I didn’t go to drugs because I can’t handle power, I did it because I got raped. I had to, everything hurt so fucking much and I had to make it stop!” Adore knows that her argument is useless, and she drops her head against the pillow in defeat. “I had to.”

“We know. Raja, Chad, Katya, and Sharon tried to tell them, but all they could see was the big red ‘substance abuse’ on your file,” Laganja says. Adore ignores the irony of her stoner friend lamenting drug use. She can feel her heart hit the breaking point and shatter when she doesn’t hear Bianca or Courtney in Laganja’s list.

“Katya and Sharon.” Adore pushes her two old friends out of her mind. “Why?”

“Katya still supports you even if she can’t be around you. She doesn’t want you going through what she went through,” Ben says. “And nobody’s saying it, but Sharon definitely does party drugs. She isn’t trying to have you get a harsh sentence for something she does too.”

Adore nods slowly, still processing. “Is that all?”

“Well, your addiction is going on your criminal record,” Raja reveals with a wince. 

Adore groans. “Someone please tell me something good. Get my mind off this crap.”

Ben links fingers with Shangela and nuzzles her cheek. “Shangela and I came out.” 

“Oh my god, how was it?” Adore perks up. 

Shangela shrugs. “Lost two thousand followers, gained ten thousand more. I was actually hoping you’d do one last video, last political one, anyway. I brought all my shit and everything.” She holds up a bulging duffel bag. 

“Yeah?” Adore eyes the bag, then Shangela herself. “What about?”

“Everything.” Shangela sets down the bag. “You have to tell your own story, Adore, before someone else does.”

“Don’t let those assholes twist you into something you’re not,” Laganja agrees. 

“Set it straight,” Ben says. She shares a glance with Shangela. 

Adore looks to Raja. She nods. Adore bites her lip and breathes deeply. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Adore’s nerves are mounting higher and higher with every minute Ben spends setting up equipment, Shangela rehearses her lines, and Laganja dusts as much makeup as Kameron will allow her to over Adore’s face. She imagines all the hateful comments, the tweets, her barren career options, and unconsciously starts to tense. “I can’t put mascara on you when your eyes are all clenched like that,” Laganja complains and leans back, frustrated. 

“Hey, you’re gonna be fine,” Raja says. She’s sitting on the bed across from Laganja to fit Adore into a blazer and necklace and to brush out her hair. “You’re gonna do great, and then it’ll feel amazing to get all this off your chest.” Adore’s eyes blink open. She doesn’t miss Raja glance down to her chest as she talks, though maybe she’s imagining it and Raja is only buttoning the blazer. “You’re gonna be fucking perfect. Everyone is gonna love you.”

“You really think so?” Adore whispers. 

“I know so.” Raja draws her thumb above Adore’s lip to wipe away some excess lipstick. While Adore’s distracted, Laganja swipes the mascara brush across her eyelashes. Raja’s eyes meet Adore’s, and she drops her arm. “You’re ready.”

“Inter-sign couples around the world rejoiced when Adore Delano, the newest young ambassador, brought a fresh new energy to the battle for their rights. Along with a team of likeminded ambassadors, Adore pushed for justice for couples like Dela and me. So it was a shock to all when her streak went down in flames after Trixie and Katya revealed their relationship. Adore then disappeared for days after. The next mention was her dismissal report. The cause? Drug abuse.” The words falling from Shangela’s lips are crisp and meaningful. Adore almost doesn’t want her to stop. “Here for the first and most raw take on Adore’s story: Adore herself.”

The camera pans to Adore. She swallows dryly. From offscreen, Raja grips Adore’s hand. Adore takes a deep breath. “Hi. I’m Adore and uh,” she shrugs, “yeah.” It’s not as clean as Shangela’s introduction, but it’s hers. 

The first half is easy. Adore doesn’t leave anything out, from her first meeting with Bianca to fucking Raja to her nights at Vixen’s World. She hesitates before explaining Bianca’s strategy to get Raven’s team to their side, but ultimately plows through. Alyssa, Jinkx, and Sharon won’t mind, and it’s not like she’s gonna be aiding Raven now that it’s been scrapped. 

However, Laganja’s carefully applied makeup is running all over Adore’s face the moment she mentions Bianca. Their first kiss, the neglect, the sex, their date, their first fight and consequent breakup. It’s sounding steadily more toxic as Adore goes on, but she wouldn’t need Bianca if she hurt her, right? Adore wouldn’t feel like her throat was constricting and someone was stabbing her gut every moment she was without the redhead if Bianca abused her. She wouldn’t crave Bianca’s validation, her touch, her attention. 

Nevertheless, Adore goes on, to the very worst part. She doesn’t want to go into detail on her rape or addiction, but she doesn’t think she can get away with only a brief mention. She describes the parallels to Detox and Alaska’s assault, how violent everything had been, and how painful it was after. How she didn’t see a way out besides the morphine. Her makeup is completely gone now, Adore is certain of it. 

The camera clicks and the red light shuts off a few moments after Adore finishes. Ben’s head pops out from behind the lens, her eyes as blurry with tears as Adore’s are. Adore looks around at Shangela, Laganja, and Raja to see their matching expressions. Raja’s the first to move, pinning Adore to the bed with her body as she embraces the younger of the two. “I knew it’d be as perfect as you are. I’m so proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is so late! hopefully it’s satisfactory. and ik, wtf bianca. i swear, this wasn’t the tone of their relationship i had planned out, it just kinda happened. oops. anyway, just the epilogue left! !!
> 
> yell at me below. bite my fucking head off i deserve it


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think y’all know what an epilogue is. 
> 
> This is in segments, so be careful to get the time changes right. They’re all set a certain amount of time after last chapter. For example, if one segment is a month later and the next is three months later, I mean three months after chapter 25, not three months after the last segment

_Two weeks later_

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Adore sways and grabs onto the oak desk in front of her to keep from falling and ending up back at the hospital. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“I’m sorry, our contract is very clear,” says the hotel receptionist. She looks sympathetic, but wary of Adore at the same time. Her blonde hair looks close to red in the sunlight, and it reminds Adore of her own resolution to dye her hair. Not that that’ll happen if she has to spend all the money she has saved on her hotel room. “Free lodging is only available to the ambassadors on this political trip, and that no longer includes you.”

“Do you know what I’ve been through? Please, can you give me a month while I scrape together enough for a ticket home?” Adore tries to imagine where else she could stay, but all that comes to mind is Bianca’s house. Out of the question. 

“Everyone knows. Everyone’s seen your video,” admits the blonde receptionist. “And I wish I could give you more time, but I don’t make the rules. You have three hours to pack your things.”

“Okay, you don’t make the rules. Who does? I wanna talk to her.” Adore taps her foot and a stab of pain goes through her pelvis. She stops. 

“Sorry, that’s not allowed.” The receptionist looks like she wants nothing more than for Adore to stop asking and go away. Adore does not intend to give her that. 

“Why?”

“She’s heard you’re very, um, persuasive.” The blonde is scarlet now.

“Oh, I see. She thinks I’m gonna try and sleep with her.” Adore drags her hands down her cheeks. “That’s what Adore does, right, she’s a walking piece of ass. You know, I’ve never fucked someone to get ahead, ever. You saw my video, you know that the only time I came close was with Ru, and that’s ‘cause Bianca told me I had to flirt with her!” Adore’s heart twists when she mentions Bianca. She shakes her head, trying to forget her and concentrate on the issue at hand. “Besides, like I’d try anything in this state. Listen, all I want is a place to stay, please.”

“Adore, is that you?” Adore looks over her shoulder and sees Raja heading her way. She squeals and jumps into her long arms. Raja laughs. “Hey, careful! What’s going on?”

“They’re kicking me out of my room,” says Adore. She stays in Raja’s arms, relishing the sensation of being properly held and carried, not just a long hug on a hospital bed. 

“Oh right, I guess that makes sense.” Raja shifts, but keeps Adore off the ground. “That sucks, but don’t yell at this pretty clerk, she can’t help anything.”

Adore glances over to the receptionist. She still looks terrified, but less so now that Raja’s here. Adore sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m under a fuckton of stress.” The receptionist nods in response, still cherry red. 

“Good job. You wanna stay with me? I’ll be at meetings most of the day so you get the room to yourself, you can order whatever room service or takeout you want, and we get to share a bed. It’s perfect,” offers Raja. 

Adore takes less than a second to think it over. “I’m down. You’re serious, right?” 

“I’m serious.” Raja kisses Adore’s forehead and sets her down. “Sorry, I’m not strong enough to carry you all the way to your room.”

“Guess I’ll have to carry you at the wedding instead.” Adore blushes as soon as she makes the joke. 

Raja laughs for a second time, sending warmth through Adore’s body. “Come on, let’s get your stuff.”

_Two months later_

Adore is looking through Raja’s fridge for Chipotle leftovers when she hears the door bang open and Raja runs past her straight into the bedroom, sobbing. Leftovers forgotten, Adore chases after Raja into the bedroom. Raja is curled around a pillow, clutching two movie tickets and smearing her foundation on the sheets as she cries. 

“Oh my god, honey, what happened?” Adore sits beside Raja, unsure what to do. She’s never seen her like this. 

Raja wipes her face. “Y-you know that girl I’ve been seeing, Manila?”

“Yeah, she’s fucking awesome.” Adore remembers Manila. Wavy black hair with a white streak, sharp-witted, a smile that could start wars, and did actually cause a bet between Raja and Adore as to who could score a date with her first. Raja won, but seeing her now, Adore’s envy fades. 

“Not anymore, bitch. She dumped me.” Adore marvels at Raja’s ability to stop crying after only a few minutes of doing so. “She still wants to be friends, and I can do that, but it fucking hurts. I thought we had something.”

“I thought you did too,” Adore responds, recalling the nights Raja would come home literally singing with joy after a date with Manila. “You deserve better.”

“No, she’s perfect. I deserve exactly as good as her.” Raja lets out a final sniffle, but doesn’t unfurl from the pillow. 

“Are you saying you deserve perfection?” Adore lies down on her back. 

“Most people do. You do.” Raja kicks the pillow aside and clings to Adore instead. 

“Oh, that’s like, so nice. Whoever ends up with you had better appreciate you, ‘cause you’re obviously perfect.” Adore feels Raja’s hair tickling her neck, but doesn’t move for fear of making her move away. 

“No, you are.” Raja shifts so her head is farther down Adore’s chest, dragging her hair away from Adore’s neck as she goes. 

“Please, I fuck up everything I touch.” Adore snorts. 

“No, you’ve had a lot of fucked up, bad people do bad things to you. You didn’t ask for any of that.” Raja turns her eyes up to gaze at Adore and cups her cheek. “You know that, right? None of this is your fault.”

Adore pushes Raja’s head off of her with a grin. “You’re wrong about Manila. Nobody perfect could ever leave you.”

“You really think so, junkie?” Raja pulls herself to a sitting position with her knees drawn to her chest. 

“Yeah, I do.” Adore joins Raja and leans her head against the her shoulder. 

Raja dislodges Adore’s head so she can squeeze her in a hug. “Thank you.” She looks down at the two movie tickets still in her hand. “I was gonna take Manila to see _Mamma Mia_. You wanna come instead?”

“Duh, let’s go!” Adore claps her hands and grabs a ticket. “You’d better not have bought the cheap make out seats.”

_Four months later_

Adore, Shangela, and Willam sit on Raja’s couch, glued to the widescreen TV in front of them. Adore doesn’t even flinch when Bianca is shown. The small Bianca on the screen nods to the women around her. She takes a metal box painted over to be navy blue and inserts a silver key in the lock. 

“Oh my god, I can’t look.” Willam shoves her head in the space in between couch cushions. Adore seizes the back of her shirt and tugs. Willam pops back out. 

“You don’t even have a girlfriend, you have nothing to worry about,” Shangela says, but her voice is barely audible as she watches Bianca’s manicured fingers lift up a piece of paper. 

For once, Willam doesn’t talk back. She’s fixated on the paper in Bianca’s hand too. Bianca clears her throat and looks up, her eyes locking with the camera recording her. A wide smile breaks out across her face. “It’s unanimous! Inter-sign couples are officially legal in all twelve countries!”

Shangela, Adore, and Willam scream in unison. Shangela starts jumping up and down. Adore falls on top of Willam, who rolls them both off the couch onto the floor. Willam lands square on Adore’s hips, but it doesn’t hurt Adore’s pussy anymore. Adore wheezes and traps Willam in place with her arms. 

“I can’t believe it! Phi Phi really did it!” Adore let’s go of Willam when she’s sure the other won’t try to escape. “Fuck, I wish I coulda been there.”

“She wouldn’t have been able to do shit if you hadn’t started this, honey.” Shangela plops down next to Willam and Adore. Adore nods, still feeling a little downtrodden, but she shoves it away. This is a happy day. 

“I’m gonna have so much more sex now,” Willam murmurs, her eyes slightly unfocused. She looks to Shangela. “What are you gonna do now? Gonna propose to your little pinup princess?”

“Oh bitch, I don’t know. I want to, but we’ve only been together six months.” Shangela tugs her shorts nervously. “Isn’t that too little time?”

“Maybe, but I think you’re like soulmates.” Willam shrugs and starts toying with Adore’s hair. 

“Have you had your first fight? You have to see each other angry before you do anything.” Adore looks at the TV from her limited vantage point beneath Willam on the floor. Onscreen, Bianca is hugging Courtney and Phi Phi. Adore scowls and fumbles for the remote control. 

“Yeah, but nothing really serious. Is that enough?” Shangela takes the remote and powers off the TV. 

“I think so. You’re in love, and obviously neither of you is a Bianca.” Willam weighs in. 

“Hey, she wasn’t that-“ Adore catches herself defending Bianca and mentally slaps herself. Aware of Shangela and Willam watching, she mutters, “She never hit me, at least.” She avoids her friend’s eyes. 

“I think I’m gonna propose,” Shangela decides, ignoring Adore’s slip up. “But I need a plan, a ring, a speech. Oh my god, there’s so much to do.”

Willam looks between Adore, who’s still mentally berating herself, and Shangela, who looks vaguely sick. Willam sighs and stands up, pulling Adore up with her. Shangela follows. “All right, you pussies, all our dreams came true, we’re supposed to fucking celebrate. Shangela, we’re gonna buy Ben a ring.”

“Dela. She likes Dela more.” Shangela corrects Willam. “She says it feels like a fresh start. A happier version of herself.”

“Whatever. Adore, we’re gonna finally dye your hair so you stop hating yourself.” Willam gives Shangela her keys. “Then we’re gonna go out and get a big celebratory dinner, with everyone.”

“Who’s everyone?” Adore asks. 

“Whoever you want. Your friends, your girlfriend. I’m inviting Shannel, Milan, Alisa, and LaShawn.” 

“I don’t have a girlfriend, but I’ll ask my friends.” Adore lets Willam take the passenger side of Shangela’s car. 

“Oh, you and Raja aren’t?” Willam’s the only one turned toward Adore in the backseat, but Adore spots Shangela’s surprised expression in the rearview mirror. “The living arrangement, you know.”

“It’s called being generous, okay? That’s it.” Adore traces patterns on the cloth seats. “Anyway, I’m guessing you and your gang aren’t gonna pay tonight.”

“And you were lecturing me on generosity. Of course we can’t pay, ain’t nobody wants to hire a homeless lady.” Willam faces front again, but maintains her conversation with Adore. 

“Or an ex-druggie.” Adore rolls her window down and watches the city pass by.

“We get it, you’re poor. All’a the rest of us will pay for y’all, okay?” Shangela cuts in. 

Adore wants to protest, but Willam shushes her. “Thanks, Shangela! Now spread the word, we’re gonna have a fucking party!”

*** 

Adore can’t get over her new hairstyle. She doesn’t know what exactly the stylist did, but it’s a far cry from the straight, matted mess that used to be on her head. Adore’s hair is fluffy. Voluminous. Horizontal waves cascade down her shoulders. And, of course, it’s bright red. Shangela keeps coming up with objects to compare the color to. A tomato. A fire engine. Blood. YouTubeRed. Adore’s favorite is the fire engine. 

Adore’s glee pales in comparison to Shangela’s, however. The YouTuber is in no way wealthy, but insists on a real diamond and a platinum band for her proposal. Willam points out that Dela won’t care. Shangela downgrades to a gold band. Adore points out that Delia’s gonna want a huge budget for her dress more than her ring. Shangela downgrades to a silver band. She chooses a 24-karat round pink diamond as the jewel. Shangela is positively glowing as she purchases the ring, and her hug is the only reason Adore takes a break from petting her now soft hair the entire afternoon. 

Willam decides that a really nice restaurant is way too expensive and suggests Chili’s. Shangela, having spent over a thousand on the ring, doesn’t complain. Adore texts Raja, Chad, and Laganja the details. Her finger hovers over Katya’s contact, but she swipes away. It’s better for them both this way. She considers Detox, but she can’t justify tearing her away from her own celebration with her girlfriends. In a sudden burst of confidence and insanity, Adore texts Valentina, inviting her and Blair. 

Even with some old friends missing, the five Adore did invite don’t lack in enthusiasm. Laganja compares her own hair, newly styled from long and green to short and blonde, to Adore’s. Blair gushes over the progress Adore is making. Raja runs her fingers through Adore’s hair while they’re hugging, then gives it a sharp tug. Adore squeaks and presses herself against Raja even more. 

Despite everyone’s best efforts, mingling between Willam’s friends, Shangela’s friends, and Adore’s friends is minimal. Ben, Shannel, Willam, and Laganja sometimes insert themselves into other conversations, but always end up returning to their main friend groups. Adore’s confidence isn’t what it used to be, but she’s feeling more out there after her new haircut. The praise from her friends helps as well, though Raja purring in her ear always makes Adore forget her next words. 

Still, Raja’s flirting makes Adore feel exactly as confident as Laganja and Valentina’s constant praise and Blair and Chad’s mixed assortment of compliments about her appearance and questions on her wellbeing. Blair asks about Adore’s addiction and rape recovery most while Chad asks about how she’s doing after her relationship with Bianca. Adore isn’t too sure of the answer to either. Chad and Blair assure her that’s okay. Chad offers herself as a shoulder to cry on, and Adore jumps on the opportunity. Chad’s a great listener and even better at giving advice.

Adore does want to merge the conversation more, but she’s enjoying not being the center of attention for everyone. For once, two thirds of the room don’t pay her any mind. Milan and Willam are fighting over the last straw available after the waitress brings one too few. Ben is telling Shangela’s friend Dida about how they met. Adore’s even somewhat detached from her own group as Laganja describes how a fire once burned down her apartment when she was high and she stayed in the bathtub because she thought the water would protect her. Adore laughs with everyone else, reveling in being a part of a crowd. 

Halfway through the retelling of how a firefighter had to carry a naked teenage Laganja, still high as a kite, out of her bathtub and away from the fire, Shangela clinks her fork against her glass. All heads turn to her. “Thank you. There’s more than one reason why we’ve asked all of you here tonight. I gotta thank Adore and Willam for helping me get my head in the game and pull all of this together.”

Shangela takes both of Dela’s hands, holding them from across the table. “Dela, I can’t even start to describe all the good you’ve done since I met you, and not just for me, but for everyone. You’ve been helping fight for inter-sign justice, filming and starring in my videos, and you’ve never left a friend behind. Best of all, you decided to date me, and I can’t tell you how happy that makes me. You keep me excited when I start feeling down. You remind me to look for the good and find humor in the bad shit. You fight so hard and do such great things. You make me so happy.”

Shangela stands, still holding Dela’s hands, and walks them out in front of the table. She kisses Dela’s hands and drops them, then sinks to her knee. Dela stifles a gasp, her eyes shining. “Oh my god.”

“Dela, you’ve been the best girlfriend anyone could ask for, and that’s how I know you’ll be the best wife too.” Shangela pulls out the velvety blue box from her suit pocket and opens it, holding out the dazzling ring to Dela. “Ben DeLaCreme, will you marry me?”

Dela giggles and wipes her face with her arm. Her eyes are still wet and her mascara smudged as she looks down at Shangela, but she’s smiling wider than Adore’s ever seen. “Shangela Laquifa Wadley, when I needed a new roommate, you didn’t hesitate before letting me in to stay with you. You didn’t hesitate to let me help with your videos, even though I had so much to learn. You didn’t hesitate to let my friends tell their stories, no matter how controversial. You never hesitate.”

Dela pulls Shangela to her feet, careful not to close the blue box, not listening to the other girl’s protests. Dela tries to fix her eye makeup one last time, but gives up and kneels before Shangela with her mascara still smeared. It’s Shangela’s turn to laugh-cry, shaking her head. Dela reaches into her cleavage and pulls out a similar box, popping it open to reveal a ring with a gold band and white stone. “You are the bravest, funniest, kindest, smartest person I know, and I’m so lucky to call myself your girlfriend. I’ll be luckier to call myself your wife. Shangela, will you marry me?”

Shangela answers by sliding Dela’s ring on her finger. Dela does the same with the pink ring Adore and Willam helped Shangela pick. Shangela lifts Dela to her feet, then throws her arms around her neck and kisses her, hard. Everyone ‘awww’s. Adore is too busy watching Shangela’s friend Dida filming the double proposal to notice Raja pawing at her. Raja jabs Adore’s collarbone. Adore hisses and turns, and Raja points to a corner away from the others. Adore looks back. Shangela and Ben are still kissing, off in their own world, but still the center of attention. No one is watching Adore or Raja. Adore gets up and follows Raja to the corner. 

Raja doesn’t whisper, but she speaks quietly enough to not draw attention from the others. “I don’t wanna intrude on their moment or anything, but I thought this was the best day to ask you, after the vote and your new haircut and the celebrations.”

“Ask me what?” Adore’s breath catches in her throat. Her heart pounds when she looks at Raja, but in a good way. She wants to keep looking. She wants her heart to keep pounding. 

“Well, I know we’re both Air Signs, and maybe you always expected it to be someone you’re ‘incompatible’ with.” Raja does air quotes around ‘incompatible’, reminding Adore of the abolishment of that law. “But sometimes not everything turns out how you expect. I never expected to get to know and love the pretty new girl who barreled onto the scene. I definitely didn’t expect to fall for her.”

“Oh my god.” Adore touches Raja’s arm with a smile. “What are you saying, Raja?”

“I’m saying, will you go on a date with me?” Raja asks. Adore thinks she can detect a blush. 

Immediately, Adore’s rules with Bianca come to mind. Yes to kissing and fucking and flirting, but no to dating other people. She has to remind herself that she isn’t with Bianca anymore. Bianca has no say in what she decides to do with her life or who she decides to spend it with anymore. And here someone is, asking to spend her life, or at least a night, with Adore. Adore looks over Raja as if seeing her for the first time. Tall, slim, natural silver hair, and and confident in her walk and style. Smart, sassy, and sometimes mean like Bianca, but with a sweet and playful side. 

“Of course I will,” Adore says, and immediately a grin breaks out on Raja’s face. “Just take it slow, okay? I don’t know how comfortable I am with this after everything.”

“Take all the time you need.” Raja lifts Adore off her feet and spins the younger girl in a circle. “I’m so happy you said yes! I am gonna do right by you, Adore, you’ll see.”

Raja is still practically skipping as she leads Adore by the hand back to the table. She puts her arm around Adore’s shoulders as the two sit down, smoothly congratulating Shangela and Dela as if she and Adore had never left. As Adore snuggles into Raja’s side, pretending to laugh at a joke Laganja makes, she inhales the scent of Raja’s perfume and closes her eyes. Willam was right. All her dreams came true today. 

_Six months later_

“Oof!” The moment Raja closes the door behind her, Adore launches herself at her. Raja sags against the wall, tossing her keys on the dresser so she can hold Adore with both hands. After inter-sign relationships were voted to be made legal, Raja quit her job. Adore begged her not to, but Raja insisted. She had plenty of money for retirement, wanted to try and start a fashion line, and certainly didn’t wanna work with Bianca or Courtney or RuPaul any longer. Violet would do a fine job as the newest Gemini ambassador. 

So Raja bought herself and Adore plane tickets out. They spent a month with Adore’s family, then Raja bought another two tickets to her home. It’s not as big as Bianca’s, but Adore has to admit it’s more stylish. More modern. It fits Raja, and Adore likes to think it fits her too. The kitchen is sleek and stainless, seamlessly transitioning into an open concept living room. Adore is thrilled by the addition of an upstairs consisting of a huge master bedroom, closet, and bathroom. The shower is right by an enormous window, and as soon as she’s ready, Adore’s goal is to be fucked in that very shower, the blinds on the window wide open. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Raja pushes Adore back gently, searching her face. Adore doesn’t bother to try and stop her shaking or explain herself. Instead, she presses her face to Raja’s chest and counts her breaths until she feels more stable and calm, the way Kameron showed her. Adore feels Raja’s loose touch on her back, comforting yet not constricting. Finally, Adore steps away. Raja kisses her cheek. “Go sit down, I’ll make you some tea.”

Adore collapses on Raja’s surprisingly comfortable leather sofa. It’s only a few minutes before Raja comes back with the tea, but each minute is spent entertaining a new dark thought. The peppermint tea helps though, and Raja sitting with her does too. Raja doesn’t say anything, letting Adore collect herself and talk when she’s ready. About halfway through her cup of tea, Adore whispers, “Courtney called me today.”

“Courtney Act?” Raja sounds surprised, angry, and excited at the same time. Adore doesn’t know which is the worst. “What did she say?”

“I don’t know, I hung up and threw my phone across the room.” Adore points to her phone, which rests on the coffee table in front of the couch. “I think I broke the front camera and I’m fucking pissed ‘cause I don’t make enough money bussing tables to replace it.”

“You don’t need to replace it, this just means no more selfies for a while.” Raja sips her own drink, taking it slower than Adore does. “Are you going to call Courtney back?”

“I guess I should, but fuck, I’m so scared! She hates me now, what would I say?” Adore finishes her tea and curls up against Raja. 

“If she’s calling you, she doesn’t hate you,” Raja reasons. 

“What if it was an accident and she didn’t wanna call me?” Adore drinks a few gulps of Raja’s cup before letting her finish. 

“I don’t think so. Here, call her now and I’ll be right here if it goes south.” Raja gives Adore her phone. 

Adore stares at the phone for a moment, debating in her head, then hits call. She pulls Raja’s arm around her, each ring of the dial tone sounding like an air horn in her ear. And she waits. Adore knows it couldn’t have been long before Courtney picked up, but each second is a lifetime to her. At last, Adore hears the click and the somewhat crackly, tentative voice across the line. “Adore?”

Adore takes a moment before responding. She doesn’t want to sound weak or broken, like she felt the last time Courtney saw her. When she does talk, Adore’s voice shakes, but it’s still stronger than she’d dared to hope for. “Courtney.”

There’s a pause before Courtney speaks up again, and Adore imagines her draped across a pink bedspread, curlers in her blonde locks and twirling an old sixties style phone cord between her fingers. “Listen, I wanna be friends again. I know things didn’t go well, but I miss you. I miss us.” 

Adore’s grip on the phone tightens. “Yeah, I miss you too. I miss the you that wouldn’t leave me in the dust for making a bad choice that didn’t even affect you. I miss us, when us meant going on a shopping spree and eating Laganja’s cold leftovers, not when it meant you getting in my friend’s pants to learn a secret I’m not fucking comfortable telling you yet.”

“I’m sorry, Adore.” Courtney does sound apologetic, but confused as well, like she didn’t expect Adore to react so emotionally. 

“Same, bitch. I’m sorry I did drugs, I’m sorry Ben has to intern for Phi Phi now, I’m sorry I ruined my life and everyone else on that fucking committee’s. But I’m not sorry for you or Phi Phi or Roxxxy or Alaska or fucking Bianca. I’m not even sorry for Trixie, actually. Katya has an excuse, but screw Trixie. Detox stayed friends with me when her girlfriends didn’t, why can’t Trixie do that too?” Adore didn’t expect to grow angry talking to Courtney, but thinking back on how many friends selfishly left her has Adore seeing red. 

“Adore, please, you have to see things from our perspective,” Courtney says. It seems awfully condescending to Adore. 

“No, I get it. I was weak or unstable or scaring you, I disappointed you, I’d confirmed all your doubts about me, whatever. Something along those lines, right? Did you ever look at it from my perspective? I was just as mad and disappointed and embarrassed by myself too, I felt everything you did! I know I was weak and unstable, and it fucking terrified me! I bet Chad and Raja and Laganja and Dela and Detox were as upset with me as you were. But I didn’t need disappointment to get better, I needed fucking support! I needed help. It doesn’t matter how pissed you were, you’ve could’ve helped me.” Adore squeezes Raja’s leg, hard. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m here for you now, that’s what matters.” Courtney glosses over Adore’s anger, and Adore wonders if she’s always done that, and how she didn’t notice. 

“And it all goes back to normal. You take me to the mall, we try vegan delis, we drive in your Porsche with the roof down.”

“Yeah! It can be like that again.” Courtney is bright and earnest, and it breaks Adore’s heart to let her down. 

“Until I relapse, or some creep at my new job slaps my ass and gives me a panic attack, or maybe Bianca or Phi Phi calls you and you have to choose between her or me. What then, Courtney? Are you gonna stick with me and make up for it then?” Adore gives her time, but Courtney says nothing. “I’m done with fair weather friends, and I’m done with all my friends and lovers having the upper hand over me. Goodbye, Courtney. Thanks for calling.”

“Bye, Adore.” Courtney sounds small for the first time since Adore’s known her. Maybe she gave her something to think about. Adore hangs up. 

Raja doesn’t ask how it went. She simply pulls her other arm around to better envelop Adore in a hug, and lets Adore cry into her cashmere sweater for all her lost friends.

_Ten months later_

Adore leans against the bathroom door with her arms crossed, watching with a scowl as Raja empties the little plastic baggie into the toilet. The final pill hits the water with a little splash. Raja puts the lid down and flushes the toilet. Adore lifts the lid back up to double check. They’re all gone. 

“Happy now?” Raja tosses the bag on the tiles next to the toilet and strides away. Even when she’s being angry and a total bitch, Raja’s walk belongs on a runway, her legs never ending and her hips swaying. Adore can’t be distracted today, however. Not now. 

“No, asshole! What the fuck were you thinking?” Adore has to chase after Raja, her paces nowhere near as long as the other’s. She catches up to Raja and blocks her path. “Where did you even get it?”

“I didn’t go to a dealer or anything. Manila’s sister has ADHD, and she gave me her extra pills. I didn’t even have to pay.” Raja faces Adore. She seems calm and stony on the outside, but Adore can see the storm within. 

“Ugh, what the fuck is wrong with you two? She knows I have a history. You sure as hell know!” Adore paces in front of Raja angrily. 

“A very brief history. With morphine. This is Aderall, it’s totally different.” Adore sees Raja’s nails digging into her palm. They’re longer than any of her old girlfriend’s nails, but since Adore is keeping her box locked, she doesn’t mind. 

“How the hell is it different?”

“It’s an upper, it’s a pill, I’m only taking it occasionally, I have self control, and I don’t have a record,” Raja lists. Little crescents are marked in her skin where her nails dug in, but they’re not bloody. 

“That’s all well and good for you, but what if I’d found it? What if I couldn’t help myself and got addicted? Or I overdosed? Or it led to me getting on heroin or something? Gateway drugs are a thing, Raja!” Adore rubs her arm where her morphine needle used to be. 

“That wouldn’t have happened! You weren’t even addicted for a full week and it was almost a year ago! All that would’ve happened is that we’d have had this fight a few weeks earlier.” Raja rolls her eyes. 

“I was still fucking addicted, bitch! I still want that shit every day, and sometimes I can’t even get out of bed, and now I can’t drink or smoke anymore in case that gets me down the wrong path. Maybe you’ve done drugs before, but you don’t have any idea what it was like for me.” Adore’s hand drops down to her wrist, where she can feel the phantom grip of Bianca’s hand. “Stop fucking acting like I was a fake druggie, or like it was all for attention or some shit.”

Raja taps her foot in annoyance. “Then don’t act like it was some kind of lifelong ordeal! Being addicted for four days is nowhere near as bad as years and years of it, you can’t compare that. I’m not invalidating your experience, but it’s not as bad as you make it out to be.” 

“You’re obviously some kind of expert, of course! You’ve done what, weed? Aderall? Maybe some ecstasy or coke once? That’s like potato chips. You don’t know how fucking powerful morphine is!” Adore’s stomps her foot and Raja stops tapping hers. 

“Fine, we get it, Lizard Queen.” Raja flops onto the couch and crosses her legs. “I threw it all out, okay? And I’m sorry for putting you in danger, even if you’re being totally dramatic. I won’t do it again, at all.”

“Wait, what?” Adore deflates, confused. “That’s it, you give up?”

“I’m not giving up, I’m recognizing where I was at fault and where you were. I shouldn’t have brought drugs into the house, and you shouldn’t have tried to pass as having Katya level experience with drugs.” Raja pats the space beside her and Adore sits as well. “And look, now I’m coming up with a solution: Manila stops giving me leftover pills and I drink coffee when I need a boost like everyone else.”

Adore giggles, but still isn’t sure she gets it completely. “But we barely fought.”

“I thought it was a pretty big one. Did you wanna fight more?” Raja tucks her head on Adore’s shoulder, and Adore rests her head on Raja’s. 

“No way, but it seemed kinda tame.” Adore wonders how she got from screaming at Raja for taking Aderall to cuddling within minutes, but she can’t complain. Raja apologized and everything. “My fights with Bianca were fucking huge. Like explosions.”

“Yeah, I sure hope this was tamer. I might be fucking pissed, but I don’t wanna make you cry or anything. I’m not gonna call you names or try and manipulate everything into being your fault.” Raja nips Adore’s neck. “I mean, I’m your girl. I love you, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Oh.” Adore thinks about that. “Bianca called me a cheap emo whore.”

“I know. She sucked. She didn’t love you, not like I do.” Raja pulls Adore still closer. 

“I love you too, Raja.”

_One year later_

Adore whips her hair up and down while Raja snaps dozens of pictures. Her hair is less pinup perfect than it was eight months ago, having grown out and developed more natural kinks and waves, but the unruliness makes it even more fun and sexy. Adore was worried the bright red of her hair would clash with the soft pink, dark green, and baby blue of Raja’s lingerie line, but Raja insisted on Adore modeling her first collection. Adore’s worries melt away with Raja’s excitement at seeing her clothes on a real person, on her girlfriend, and soon Adore is laughing along with her. 

“See, you look stunning.” Raja shows Adore the pictures she’s taken. Adore crawling towards the camera with a smoldering expression, Adore looking over her shoulder at Raja as she models the back of the lingerie, an outtake of Adore cackling and eating a bag of chips. “I’m gonna get a professional photographer, and I wanna model these myself too, but I am so keeping these.”

“I look bomb. My hair looks bomb.” Adore scrolls through more pictures. “Thanks for helping me do this.”

“No problem, junkie, I’m glad you agreed to.” Raja closes the camera and looks at Adore herself, taking in her whole body. Adore’s wearing a lacy dark green bralette and matching boy shorts with pink detailing. Someone else might think the pride Raja’s radiating is for her work only, but Adore knows that it’s for her too. Raja’s hand travels up Adore’s thigh. “I wanted you to be the first to wear this.”

Adore takes Raja’s hand and pushes it farther up. “You know, usually when I’m wearing panties as pretty as these, someone tears them off.”

Raja blinks, taken out of the moment. “What? I worked really hard on these, Adore, please be careful with them.”

“You idiot, I wanna have sex with you.” Adore places Raja’s hands on her hips as seductively as she can through her laughter. 

“Oh. Are you sure?” Raja plays with the waistband of Adore’s panties and bites her lip. Adore wants to take her right then and there. 

“Yeah. It’s been over a year.” Adore still shudders at the memory. She pushes it away. She’s safe with Raja. “Be gentle, okay? Don’t like pin me against a wall or gag me or something. I wanna, um, I wanna make love, not fuck.”

“That sounds perfect.” Raja kisses down Adore’s neck, slowly prompting Adore to lower herself down onto the fluffy fur comforter she was using as a set for the photoshoot. “Tell me to stop if you need to.” She kisses Adore’s stomach.

Adore’s heart skips a beat and she nods. “Yeah.” Raja kisses her on the mouth, then takes off her panties and gets to work. 

_Three years later_

Adore leans against the outside wall of an independent punk pop up shop. Mannequins wearing band tees, ripped leggings, leather jackets, and short plaid skirts strike poses in the window behind her. Inside, Raja’s negotiating the terms to have her latest clothing collection sold inside the shop. Raja barely needed Adore’s encouragement to design and sew the outfits of both of their punk fantasies. Adore couldn’t be more excited for her. 

However, after twenty minutes of perusing the clothes in the store and picking out her favorites so Raja can bargain with the owner for a discount on those, there was still with no agreement between Raja and the owner in sight and Adore was bored. So Adore kissed Raja goodbye and went outside to call Dela. 

“It’s really fucking weird to be saying this, but I’m jealous of you and Shangela, and Detox, Alaska, and Roxxxy,” Adore says. “I mean, maybe it’s ‘cause the last time someone besides Raja touched me, they were raping me. It’s keeping me from remembering the joys of being single.”

“Being married is incredible,” Dela defends herself. “You should be jealous. Well, maybe not of Detox, Roxxxy, and Alaska, they still can’t get married as a polyamorous couple.”

“They have a certificate or something, right? Roxxxy proposed.” Adore tries to piece together what she remembers from the brunch Detox arranged for Adore, Alaska, and Roxxxy. It actually ended up going much better than Adore anticipated, and while she wouldn’t say she’s friends with Roxxxy and Alaska again, they’re on their way. “At least they’re engaged. I’ve been dating Raja for almost three years, and nothing.”

“She’s busy, right? With her business and everything. It’s doing so well, it must be hard to keep up.”

“Yeah, but too busy for me?” Adore shifts so she’s facing the mannequins. “I’m tired of waiting. She’s the one.”

“You’re sure?” Dela asks, probably for the hundredth time since she found out about Adore and Raja. “And you’ll tell me if she hurts you at all.”

“I’m sure, okay? She’s perfect. I just wanna marry her already, that’s the only fucking problem in our relationship.” Adore watches the white corners of a lost dog poster curl and flutter in the breeze. 

“If you’re that tired of waiting, you ask her,” Dela suggests. “Who says she has to be the one who proposes?”

“Oh my god,” Adore says breathily. The possibilities unfold in her head, a fairytale where for once, Adore isn’t the damsel in distress, the princess in the tower. “Dela, you’re a fucking genius-“ Adore spins back around. Her eyes immediately lock on to a redheaded ponytail she’d recognize anywhere, and a familiar dose of dread and adoration rushes through her. Adore realizes her arm has gone slack, and she lifts the phone back to her ear. “I’m gonna have to call you back.”

Before Adore can think to stop herself, she’s running toward the redhead, not sure what she’ll do once she gets there, but certain she needs to go. “Bianca!” 

Annoyance is coded into every inch of Bianca’s body language as she takes in the raw hemmed 1975 crop top, fishnet jeans, and combat boots of the girl running toward her. Once her gaze reaches Adore’s face, however, she freezes and every drop of irritation is replaced with shock. “Adore?”

“Yeah.” Adore stops a few feet away from Bianca. She doesn’t know whether she’ll punch or hug Bianca if she steps closer, but neither is a good idea and Adore keeps the distance. There’s a long and awkward silence. Both Adore and Bianca find it difficult to look at the other. Adore shuffles her feet and starts to back away. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I wanted to come to you, I should go.”

“No, wait!” Bianca says, guilt in her eyes. Adore knows Bianca’s had to have seen Adore’s video where she called Bianca out on every cruel thing she’d said and done to her, and wonders if that’s what the guilt stems from, or from abandoning Adore during her addiction. “Uh, how are you? How have things been?”

Adore shrugs. “They’re okay. Me and Raja are dating, we live together now. I still see Chad, Detox, Alaska, and Roxxxy sometimes, but mostly they’re too busy. I got promoted to assistant manager at my restaurant last week, so I’m starting to contribute to society again.”

Bianca nods. “I’ve seen some of Raja’s clothes around. I’m glad everything worked out for her after she quit.”

“Yeah, I’m super proud of her. I hope I find something I’m that passionate about,” Adore says, glancing back to the pop up shop. “What about you? What’ve you been doing?”

“Not much has changed,” Bianca admits. “Still an ambassador, still single. I’ve been going to therapy to try and work on whatever it is that made me lash out at you.”

“I think ‘whatever it is’ is just you.” Adore feels bad when she sees guilt flash across Bianca’s face again. “Is it working?”

“I think so. Who knows, maybe you’re right, but I think my therapist is actually slowly getting past all the walls around my heart.” Bianca places a hand over her heart. Adore nods. Another silence. This time, Bianca is the one to break it. “So you’re dating Raja now?”

“Yeah.” Adore grins widely, despite the situation of talking to her abusive ex about her current lover.

“And she’s good to you?”

“Yeah.”

“She doesn’t hurt you? She’s treating you right?”

“Yeah. She’s, um, she’s doing everything you didn’t.” Adore sees the shame in Bianca again. So she really does regret the way she treated Adore. 

“Do you love her?” Bianca blurts out. 

Adore looks down and chuckles. “You know, you’re the first person to ask me that. Everyone always asks, well, everything else you asked me, and then some. Does she take care of me? Is she careful with me? Everyone is so preoccupied with making sure I’m okay that they don’t stop to check if I’m happy.” Adore thinks of how Raja would kiss her late at night as they both stayed up until the next morning coming up with design ideas. The fire in her when she talks about her collections that flares up again when she mentions Adore. “I do. I love her. I wanna spend my life with her.”

Bianca’s face remains neutral, but Adore thinks she can detect relief, maybe even a hint of envy. “And at the hospital three years ago, did you mean it when you said you love me?”

Adore hesitates. She compares her relationship with Bianca to her relationship with Raja in her mind. She remembers the strength of her feelings for Bianca all those years ago. “Yes, I did.”

“Do you still?” Bianca asks the question so quietly Adore is halfway certain she imagined it.

“No,” Adore answers honestly. “And I don’t think you love me. Not then, and not now.” She brushes her fingers over Bianca’s arm without looking at her face, afraid of what she might find in Bianca’s expression. “Goodbye, Bianca.”

“Goodbye, Adore.” 

Adore meets Raja as she is walking towards Adore on her way out of the punk shop. Raja frowns and cranes her neck to look behind Adore. “Is that Bianca?”

“Yeah.” Adore slips her hand into Raja’s and directs her to start walking to the car. “We talked. She didn’t yell at me, don’t worry.”

“Good.” Raja rests her head on Adore’s shoulder. “I’m glad you chose me instead of her, Adore, I really am.”

“Me too,” Adore says as they pass a jewelry store. She catches a glimpse of herself and Raja’s reflection in the polished glass, dozens of diamond rings spread out behind them in the window display, and suddenly she knows she made the right choice. She knows it’s going to all work out. She’s gonna finally be okay. No, better than okay, she’ll be happy. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can’t believe it’s finally over alexa play ding dong the witch is dead
> 
> tysm to everyone who read, commented, bookmarked, left kudos, and supported this fic in any way. i’m so grateful to all of you for making foreign lover a success, i couldn’t have gotten this far without all of you. special shoutout to liea for helping me figure out what to do when i got stuck and generally helping me write this beautiful mess. please, please leave a comment letting me know what you think of this epilogue, the fic in general, me as a human being, anything, i fucking love all of you!!!
> 
> i’m also planning to write a few short oneshots before my next big fic, so feel free to comment a suggestion, or send me an ask on tumblr if you’d prefer. you can teach me there @hasa-diga-quicheowai.
> 
> again, tysm! unpleasant dreams, my darlings

**Author's Note:**

> please show me love i thrive on attention


End file.
